


Special Delivery

by El_gasm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone wants that hot blonde ass but Highschool edition, M/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm
Summary: Bento is a single-portion take-out or home-packed meal common in Japanese, Taiwanese, and Korean cuisines and other Asian cultures where rice is the main staple food.Zeff orders Sanji to deliver lunches for his teachers and staffs at his school
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Vinsmoke Sanji, Basil Hawkins/Vinsmoke Sanji, Dracule Mihawk/Vinsmoke Sanji, Enel/Vinsmoke Sanji, Kaku/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Rob Lucci/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo/Vinsmoke Sanji, Silvers Rayleigh/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Everyone, Vinsmoke Sanji/X Drake
Comments: 51
Kudos: 106





	1. Delivery boy

Sanji brushed his bangs to the side while hiding his yawn with his palm. This is such a drowsy hour to be out in the field of the school. He looked around to see students and some of his classmates doing track and field, eating lunches, and talking to their friends as they go to their next class. 

He saw some of his seniors at one of the windows in front of their building, he was sure he was noticed. He was going to come up with apologies with food being delayed. But some student told him someone was waiting for him. Another fight he presumed, last time it was a college senior, then before that it was a girl from his science class, now it's one of his friend’s classmates he delivered last time. 

You see, when Sanji realized there was a school in his mother's country where elementary to college are in one institution. He didn't waste time planning his entire family to stay in Japan, he's stubborn father refused but after reconsideration or submission from his scary mother, he agreed and let his brothers and sister live there. 

He was seven at that time. He may be the weakest link, but he was the sharp-witted one. 

So after years, they were finally here. He had a lot of friends and a lot of drama, but that's life. He was just lucky to get a job with the chef he saw on TV when he was a child, the reason he was here. 

Zeff Red-leg.

The introduction was underwhelming and disappointing. He curses a lot, he knows martial arts and a respectable man to the yakuza or in any crime group he can think of. The man crushed his old dreams and made new ones. Mother was shocked at first but he still got the support from her. 

His brothers and sister was a different story, but this ain't about them. 

It's about a guy wanting something from him.

"Can we just cut to the case? Didn't you want to fight?" Couldn't longer hold his drowsiness, he didn't hide his yawn and was now picking his nose— a bad habit he took from his boss. He adjusts the cloth that was holding a bunch of bentos together. He told the shitty old man to give him something simpler and has good grip, he just received a kick on the head.

"Wha— no wait what? Where did you get that from?" The man with glasses was shocked to hear his crush thought he wanted to fight him. 

"I don't know I always get called here, this my spot when people want to fight Me." he casually says, like it's normal to fight in school grounds.

"Didn't you receive my letter? Your friend told me he'd give it to you." 

"Letter? I hadn't gotten any letters bub, so still wanna fight or not?" He rubs his tired eyes. Such a lazy hour and here he was going to have twenty questions to a guy he doesn't even know.

"Sorry for being late, but there shouldn't be any fighting here, the high school grounds that way." 

A calming voice says, Sanji already knew who the person was but still got surprised. He doesn't mess with teachers. Especially who's a Whitebeard.

He's still feeling sleepy though so he just leans back as the teacher puts his arm around his shoulder. 

"I'm not though, he started it. I just asked him if he wanted to, a man has to protect his dignity." He yawns, fuck he needs to sleep, but he just can't skip classes. Reiju and Sora will castrate his balls; he doesn't even want to know what his big brother would do to him.

"Can I skip this? I have orders to give and I'm really sleepy." Marco— a man as laid back as a hippie on his tenth joint, moves the young boy to his chest and pats his head, making him even sleepier. 

"Who initiated this first?" Marco asked. Looks down to the small boy and continues to pet his hair.

The glasses man was baffled, he was sure that kind of display is wrong on so many levels. He feels like he got-

 _"You."_ The glasses man points his finger at the reason why he was about to get rejected, the same man as his classmate at economics. The same man who’d help him with his crush. 

"Me?" Sabo points to himself, confusion was on his face then he quietly laughs at his classmate's reaction. He stood beside his brother's cook and removed the offending hands, but it was stubborn so Marco and Sabo were smiling at each other while they tried to pry their hands from touching Sanji. 

"What'd you do to him? He hasn’t said a single word.”

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it.” Sabo said as he was about to touch Sanji’s cheek, his hand was pinched by Marco. 

“I really have to go guys, the old man will kill me first then he'll get an aneurysm from making the food cold." he ducks down and swiftly removes himself between the two. "Good day Mr. Marco-sensei," he bows then he waits for Sabo to turn around. "I'll see you at the Sunny later." 

Sabo nods beamingly and kisses his junior at the forehead. He watched the boy jump into the college building's windows. He waits until the coast is clear and looks at the glasses man. 

Marco looks dejected that he can't do that to his favorite student, but quickly regains his attitude, "You shouldn't be even dating a minor. I'll talk with your teachers, follow me now." then left the field.

"Is he serious? Didn't you just kiss a minor?" the glasses man hysterically recalls. 

"Are you homophobic or something? It's okay to kiss a person when that person's about to leave," Sabo told him seriously "And you shouldn't keep Marco-san waiting." then left the glasses man. 

"Hi Shanks-sensei, here's your delivery." Sanji said nonchalantly, as he removed the knots he took out the bento for his sensei. His sensei was in the middle of class lecture, teaching the students with a hangover. Sanji expected this so he took out his pill box that was given to him from Chopper and gave it to him.

He was in the marine department, he's third favorite place. He can see here the beautiful aquatic of different life forms, the skeleton of sea animals that was hanging in the ceilings, and the pool where the ladies train.

Shanks was grateful that the stupid brat had a friend who's attentive to other people. Even if he was getting scolded from him, he intently listens and apologies to the boy. He was only teasing about the whole feeding him but, 

"I can't right now, I still have some orders to give.” Such a caring person. He can only do to show affection is to pat the boy's head and whisper sweet promises to make him blush. 

"So thoughtful and warm-hearted, that you even pay close attention to this old man." He barks a laugh as he continues his eating outside his classroom. They were by the window at the school hallway; no students were roaming around the hallway even if it's one in the afternoon. 

"You're not old dumb-ass and stop being sloppy while eating it's disgusting." He moves closer to him so he can take the rice from his cheek. As soon as he got the rice, about to flick it at the window, he was stopped by Shanks. 

Shanks moved closer to his fingers and licked the rice, "You hate wasting food right?" He did the unimaginable, he continued licking the finger then started sucking it. Shanks didn't look away as he licked and sucked the finger. He finishes with a pop and grins at Sanji's blushing face. 

The only thing on Sanji's mind was how he was thankful he washed his hands before giving Shanks' order.

"I– You are such—" Sanji can't talk right now, how can you when your teacher just disgustingly licks your fingers. With that he kicked the man on the face, but the red-haired man just easily dodges the attack.

Shanks wore a frown as he saw the attack, "Your other leg was bent down a little, and your arms are getting in the way, concentrate Sanji."

"It's your goddamn fault." He exclaims. 

"You should deliver the bento boxes now, Luffy will blow a fit if you keep him waiting." 

" ** _Enfoiré_** ." he left not before giving another kick that was once again dodged.

"Leave me alone Duval, I got no time for your shitty face." He was handing out his last bento from the marine department and now heading to the management studies department, after some thought he did go to the back of the building. 

"But ya got ‘ta believe me young master. Ever since ya fixed ma face, I became m’re popular w’da ladies.” As he shows pictures from his phone, “Kan ya fix some of me boys too?” 

“Stop screwing around, I’m no surgeon, ask Traffy.” Sanji was tired of their bullshit, ever since he was ganged up by his gang and knocked their boss up in the face. He didn’t get any peace and quiet after that. He fucking swears he can still hear their shit after the whole thing. He still got shitted on for fighting them all by himself and getting hit by some lucky bastard. 

_“Ow, that hurt Nami-swan. I swear I’m fine, I’m touched by your concern my dearest.”_

_“Oh you shouldn’t be worrying about me, the second they knew you were in a fight. You’re in bigger trouble Sanji.”_

He doesn’t want to be here any longer as he got to his destination, he’s sleepy and annoyed he couldn’t stop yawning. He was distracted by Duval’s voice and just wanted to punch the living hell of him, “Fuck you, go in a die in a polluted sea for all I fucking care.” He stops as the door opened. Fuck. 

“Cursing in school and in front of a school staff can get you into serious trouble. Also destroying my place isn’t nice, young man.” A low intimidating voice said. Luffy told him he was scary when he got caught once. Calling him scary is an understatement. That’s why he doesn’t do anything to get him in trouble inside the school. One so the ladies know he’s the ideal man and two teachers here can literally kill you with just one look.

“Good afternoon sensei,” His mind was blacking out and he couldn’t think of an excuse. “I— here’s your order from Mr. Red-leg, sensei.” Lifting the cloth up to show the bentos were tucked in securely. 

‘Changing the subject? Nice one idiot. Good bye Nami-swan and Robin-chan your prince will be in a better place now with his seventy-two virgins.’ 

Rayleigh raised his eyebrows to him.

“I’m sorry sensei,” He felt defeated. “It’s because of this id-” As he look at his side Duval was gone. Stumped at the sudden abandonment, Rayleigh took the boy’s cloth and the other the boy’s arm dragging him inside his office. 

“I swear to God I will feed him to luffy and kick his balls so fucking far high he can’t fuck— ”

_“Ahem.”_

Sanji should really be more awake and less distracted that he was inside a staff’s office, which is feared by everyone. Sanji’s sitting at the chair that was facing the office table to where Rayleigh was leaning from, as he eats while standing up. The silver haired man finally lifts his head and looks at the boy in front of him, looking innocent and strong at the same time.

“This tastes different. Did Red-leg forget my usual?” 

He blinked a couple of times and saw Rayleigh already eating one of his cooking. Yeah fucking right the shitty old man would stop him cooking. He took every kick and punch from the shitty old man just to get to be his apprentice, he’d be damned if he didn’t cook.

“I’m the one who cooked your order sensei.”

Sanji’s stomach did a flip when he saw the man’s expression, ‘ha! Take that you shitty old man. People like my cooking.’

“It’s da— I mean, it’s really good, right?” Sanji’s face was beaming with joy as he saw the man’s smile. 

“It is a surprising taste, you are really talented Vinsmoke.” And that’s how you ruin a person’s day. He doesn’t dislike the name, he just– “Oh my apologies you don’t like to be called by your last name.”

_' Damn right I fucking don’t.’_

“Meh, people make mistakes.” He says. 

“The last time someone called you that you sent him to the top floor inside Garp’s office at the High school building and you were in the culinary building.” He laughs, looking at him like it made his day. 

It wasn’t hilarious, why is the man laughing? Should he be running away now? The jackass who bad mouthed his friends in front of him deserves that fucking kick. 

So it’s more like he’s defending them rather than his name.

  
  


_‘What do you want?’ Sanji says to a man who was close to his face. People were starting to take bags in their lockers, students were ready to go home, and so is he. But some douchebag that smells like one stops him._

_The man puts his arms at the locker closing the chances of Sanji getting away from the conversation, “You quit smoking right?”_

_Where the fuck did he got that from?_

_“I was thinking that your replacement should be my lips on your lips.” As he touches his chin and makes eye contact to him._

_‘Okay, he’s kinda cute, let him.’ Sanji told himself._

_“Oh really, what that mouth do?” Sanji leans closer._

_People around them were starting to gather, his friends weren’t in the same building as he was. He won’t get disturb, at all._

_“Oh, I’ll let you know Vinsmoke. Why not leave your idiotic friends and be with someone who can keep up with you.”_

_Jack-fucking-pot._

_“You know what can make you feel better than giving you a blowjob in your car?” He leans at the man’s ear while kissing it._

“ _What’s that babe?”_

_‘Getting ahead huh?’ Sanji tells himself._

_“Oh you know this.” He gave the man his most ferocious kicks and set him flying away. He didn’t look back; he took his stuff from his locker and left the building._

_Sanji muted the background noises as soon as he was caged. Big mistake, he soon later found out that he was trending on twitter._

_He didn’t see the man’s face at school ever again, he wonders why._

  
  


Was he spacing out too much? Why was he looking up in the ceiling? Is that a tongue?

Sanji was shocked at the slick tongue at his neck; he felt his dick getting hard. They were on the table, sitting at Rayleigh’s lap while the man’s hands were on his butt. His arms were placed around the man’s neck. He couldn’t think right now, he was too high with how the man’s tongue at this nipples right now. He hasn't even removed his shirt and he can still feel his tongue and teeth on it.

He covers his mouth for the moans he was about to let out. He couldn’t be liking this, why would he? The man’s probably the same age as the shitty old man and he’s a student for Kami sakes. 

Stupid boner for contradicting him and his morals.

“Se–sensei, this is very inappropriate and troubling. People might come in your office, shouldn’t I just get a warning or a —” He reasons out.

“I’m just showing you how sorry I am,” He says as he unbuttons the boy’s school shirt and continues to taste and pinch the boy’s sensitive chest, “For saying your last name” Then he turns them around, clearing the desk with his swift arms, Sanji was lying at the table while Rayleigh’s on top of him

“And this is your punishment.” 

Then the most unexpected thing just happened, the man spreads his legs then grind’s his boner at his hard dick. He was about to give him the loudest moan in his sex life. But was stop from Rayleigh’s palm on his mouth. 

Who fucking wouldn't? Are teachers here that packed? He's gonna have a stroke if he doesn't get bang-. _'No stop that train of thought'_

“As much I want to hear your voice,” he leans down so close to his ear “We’re breaking the school rules.” He playfully bites and licks the abused ear 

_‘Oh now he’s concern, you retarded dried up old man’._

Rayleigh removes his hand slowly from the boy’s mouth and slides it down to his sides to feel the lean boy’s body. 

He was lying if he agreed to what he said, he felt Rayleigh’s muscles ripple inside the dress shirt he was wearing, his forearms were a dead give-away anyway. He regains some control on his arms, tries— that word was loosely used, to push him away from his burning body. It was useless, but it didn’t stop the boy from pushing him and gripping Rayleigh’s forearms. 

Rayleigh was still grinding himself to Sanji, the little whimpers and shallow breaths he let out just gave the man encouragement to continue. He pulls his face away from the boy’s ear and starts kissing his neck, then leaving a trail of kisses down to Sanji’s nipples. He touches the boy's dick and slowly and gently strokes it. He can feel the pre-cum on the boy's boxers. The boy has no idea what he’s doing to him.

He at the point of no return can say no and leave. He was so ready to kick the man, but does he have to? How does the man skillfully pleasure him? Just give him a sign and he’ll go as fast as Usopp’s runs for the fear of his life.

Kami’s merciful after all.

_Knock. Knock._

The sound was like church bells for Sanji and death’s door bell at the same time. He might be screwed if he was caught looking like this and he will get screwed if he didn’t do shit about it. 

Rayleigh ignores the knocking and continues to taste the writhing boy beneath him, but it got louder and annoying so he sighed and straightened his back. 

He examined his work and finally helped the young boy get dressed and zip his zipper up, Sanji was too high and shocked from everything to realize he was almost down to his boxers. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with that, we got disturbed” looking at Sanji’s boner. 

“It’s okay sensei,” He unconsciously says, “maybe next time I guess.” He guessed what?

_What? Huh?_

His only reply was a laugh as he was gently put down from the desk. He gave the boy’s bentos and guided him out of his office. 

Sanji bowed at the two of them and went away. As the blonde haired boy was out of their sight, the two men looked at each other and went inside the room. 

“Copper.”

“Silver.”

“I told you to stop ordering from Red-leg’s rag boy.”

Rayleigh glared at the man’s remarks, the same man raised his arms in defense.

“Now you’re mad at me? Oh please, what did he do to make you finally snap? Looked cute? He looks at you with that smile of innocence or what? You just miss your hair color don’t you?”

“Shut up Scopper.” As he picked up some of his papers on the floor, that was caught up in the disaster. He also fixes some of his stuff on his desks. 

Scopper was looking around and saw no indifference except the table. He saw Rayleigh’s food and took a bite of it, “Damn, this food’s amazing. It’s not Zeff’s cooking?”

“It’s the boy’s cooking.” Rayleigh says quietly. As he remembers the smile was sent to him and the dazed look.

The room was quiet for a while then Scopper hysterically laughed out loud, Rayleigh hid his blush and continued arranging his already fixed desk.

“So that’s why.”

“Fuck off.” 

Sanji was down to his three bentos for the staff, he was running and turning on the hallway. He didn't need any distractions, he was lucky that time slowed down when he was with Rayleigh-sensei. It doesn't happen a lot, which baffles the blonde boy. But didn't question further, his friends will give him shit if he's late and question him why he was late; he doesn't need that treatment right now.

He finally saw the faculty of general studies, he slowed down his phase but before he could even knock a whip curl at his waist, he was pulled back before he even realized it.

He was faced by a woman whose orange hair was disheveled covering also her eyes. She was wearing little hot-pink horns and huge earrings. In her uniform you can see her also wearing a hot-pink leather corset. With little difference of height and close gap, she was grinning like a mad-man. 

"Sanji– _Mmmm~_ -kun," she seductively says. "I need you _Mmmm~_ right now." 

Now how can you say no to such a confident beautiful woman? Sanji’s eyes turned hearts and were looking very amusing.

"Yes! Anything for you Sadi-chan~" He sings songs.

He was dragged inside the gym; the gym looked like it was in a photo shoot. With the professional lights and the background paper rolls. 

"The Photography club was _Mmmmm~_ was documenting and taking shots for every sport _Mmmmmm~_ team today." Sadi explains.

Sanji was on cloud nine when he sat down at the chair that was positioned in front of the camera and its background was a simple dark purple paper roll. Ladies were putting make-up on him and fixing his hair, he didn't even know what Sadi was saying. Her long fingernails were distracting and each of her moans made his smile even wider. 

Then something was on his mouth, he was shocked but Sadi reassured him that it's nothing. 

"Don't– _Mmmm~_ worry baby boy _Mmmmmm~_ It's just a ball gag that was made by my _Mmmmm~_ own company _yeahh~_ " 

Well, it's just a small thing.

"Ah Sadi-chan, should we put the blindfold first then the fake saliva? So his eyes were irritated by it," The lady at the back lifts up the blindfold showing it to her sensei.

"Don't worry Sanji-san, the blindfold makes it more natural." Someone says at Sanji's side. He just nodded sweetly. 

Sadi's moans get louder and whips every man and woman who were working at the lights and camera.

"Don't tell me _Mmmmm~_ what to do," She angrily said but nodded and agreed with the idea.

As they blindfolded him, Sanji was lost after that. He kept track at the sounds of people and their movements, he was sure the women beside him were gone. A cold manicured fingernail lifts his head up a little and tells him to stay like that. He was asked if he's allergic to peaches, he denies and he felt droplets at his mouth, cheeks, and neck.

He heard the camera click and stopped, sooner or later the blindfold on his eyes was removed and he saw the gym's roof. 

"Hold still _Mmmmm~_ Sanji-kun."

The numerous clicks of the shutter as he stays there for only a minute, then it stopped.

Murmurs and whispers filled the room and then the ladies went back to his side and started removing the gag and wiping his face with a fresh dry cloth.

" _Mmmmmm~_ Sanji-kun you did _Mmmmm~_ amazing." 

"Tha– thank you Sadi-chan, can I see the photo?" He makes his way to the computer screen. 

Oh my god, this is—

"Seductive, I know right?" the man who's on the computer says, hiding his blush. 

_'Embarrassing'_

"Well Sanji-kun, _Mmmm~_ thank you for giving all _Mmmmm~_ you got," Sadi says as she opens her phone and starts tapping on the screen. "I'll give you _Mmmmmmm~_ a copy, Kay?" She waves him good-bye, then he is dragged out with his bentos. 

He was going to lose his manliness. He was sure people would start laughing at him, how pathetic and soft. He doesn't want to let his friends see that image, it's horrifying to look at. He sighed and started walking to where he was supposed to be.

"What's in your face Son-in-law? You into make-up now?" A boisterous voice says as he eats his food. He knew a thing or two about it, he's brother seemed to enjoy it. Doflamingo looked up as he saw the boy who got his son pinning for months now, Law has weird taste. 

Sanji was helping Mihawk with test papers while the stoic man eats. Moira's food was on his table unbothered. He was in his class teaching some theatre kids or something.

"Huh? Really? I could've sworn I removed all of it." He stopped his task and rubbed his face with his collar shirt. 

Mihawk helped the boy with his problem by taking a tissue and wiping the boy's face. The boy was stunned, his sensei's stares at him while wiping his face. Sanji couldn't stop the blush spreading on his face. 

Mihawk’s face was so close to his face he could smell his scent; it made the boy dizzy and looked at his sensei once again with a dazed expression. 

“Well, now that’s an interesting face you’re making Sanji.” Mihawk quietly murmurs to him and slowly closes their gap; Sanji’s now in full panic mode and is stuttering for excuses. 

A chopstick separates and ruins the moment, they look at the culprit. Doflamingo casually uses his one chopstick to eat his remaining food at the bento, ignoring the grateful look and the death glare. 

It was Sanji's cue to leave the two men in their office, he bowed down to both of them and left. Mihawk's eyes didn't leave the boy until he was gone. He continues checking his student's papers.

 _'Law's going to win and no one else'_ Doflamingo proclaims to himself.

The student's at the high school building left their classes as soon the bell rang for lunch time. Students were filling the hallways and some stayed in their classroom to eat inside. But in Sanji's case, he stays at the Sunny with his friends.

Sunny was just your ordinary room in the dormitory. Franky built the sun after he destroyed Usopp's room. It's basically a house for five people or more, the guys didn't hesitate to make it the man cave. But Sanji was there to boss them around to make it habitable for the ladies. 

He drops himself at the living room sofa, face down and arms stretched. He was fucking tired and just plain exasperated to people, can he be a plant and rest under the sun. He whined for a minute then stood up straight, he ain’t any fucking eggplant. He can hear the old man taunting him. 

“I’ll fucking show you who’s going to rest under the sun old man.” His screams were interrupted as the door went abruptly open by some beautiful lady. Wearing her signature newsboy cap and goggles, her face was in distress and almost crying.

Sanji quickly went in front of her and took her hand; Sanji turned his face into his suave-concern face. He gently caresses her hand and looks at her with the same concern.

“What seems to be the problem my dear Koala-chan?” He asked.

“Sanji thank goodness you’re here. It’s about Ace he—“ 

Sanji’s face turned one-eighty, her concern was about another man and that just ruins his mood. “He can take care of himself Koala-chan, he’s a man.” 

“He was wrongfully accused by Teach, the others aren’t— I can’t seem to find Sabo—” She was silenced by Sanji’s hug. 

“Calm down, I’ll handle this.”

Sanji brushed past everyone who was blocking the hallways and paths to the center of the school. It was called a lot of things to the students; some just call it the ‘Central’ for the three subdivisions of education buildings facing one another. And if some idiot did something stupid and just plain veil, it’s called the ‘Execution’

“There Sanji-kun, the executioner's starting.” She exclaims from where she was on Sanji’s back. The closer they got more people were in their way. He looked around and saw all the staff and faculty at their respective rooms and he was positive to every student. 

‘But where the fucking hell are the others, especially Luffy?’

Sanji let her down and told her to call their friends. He didn’t want to use this, he might break a bone or two. 

_‘Sanji you idiot, I told you to stop doing that!’ His reindeer friend scolded him._

_‘Shitty eggplant, you want a wooden leg so bad why not have it now!’ His not so reindeer friend kicks him in the face._

He starts to run straight at the wall and uses it to run on it, when he knows he was far up so he back-flips and skywalks to Ace who was tied up to the School’s statue. A woman holding her hands wide up clothing on her eyes and Neptune’s trident at her back, and skulls at her feet. She was the daughter of the sea, a vicious and cruel woman but with a gentle soul and full of life and wisdom. 

Ace’s arms were on each of the statue’s hands, tied up and bleeding. If he wasn’t his friend, he looks poetic hanging there. The statue gives a feeling of judgment and freedom to which she holds up, a crucifixion of false justice and death awaited. 

Sanji was stopped when Teach was going to punch him in mid-air; he countered it with his kick. Teach and he jumps down and takes a stance. 

“You should put him down now.”

“He did something wrong kid,” Teach says and grins at him menacingly.

“Bull-fucking-shit try that again,” Sanji said and charged forward to give him a kick to his sides. He landed then bent down to dodge a punch to his head. As he was down, he twisted his body and kicked him up, taking a step back as Teach dodge the attack from below. “And make me believe it this fucking time.” 

Sanji back-flips then charges the men again with another front thrust kick. He pivots his front foot as he follows through with a body raise back knee, then switches with his other knee and extends his kicks. He waits for him to be off the rhythm from his stances and attacks. He gives him light and quick attacks. As soon he was covering and looking frantically, he ran forward to get up close and lowered his body to do a cartwheel then straightened up and kicked him under his jaw. 

Teach staggers back and tries to regain posture.

No one’s stopping them so he might as well smoke; he took out his cigarette and lits it up. He waves at the ladies cheering for him, little heart smoke coming out of his cigarettes. 

He knew this was a losing battle to him; Teach is a user after all. He doesn’t have any chances if Teach can use his or not. So he runs up to the statue, Teach follows behind and is about to punch the boy from behind. As soon as he is close the boy jumps high and then dives down, to make much more momentum he twirls around then kicks down Teach on the ground. 

Teach crossed his arms to block the attack, but he was pushed down enough so he could get stuck. He clicks his tongue and grabs a hold of the boy’s ankle and sends him flying away. 

Sanji hit one of the building's windows, he just went straight up inside one of the rooms with students getting out of his way and didn't want to be in the middle of the fight.

“Anyone else want to join in on the fun?” Teach asks when no one answered he gave them his signature laugh. 

Teach looks at the huge hole he made and turns it back. As he slowly walks back to the boy who caught him killing one of the teachers here and sabotages his plans to steal the papers here in this institution. He made a plan to make him the perpetrator and Teach the victim. He grins at his masterpiece and clasps his hands together.

“So no one’s going to stop them?” Shanks looks down to where the commotion was. He didn’t see who was Teach’s rival.

“No, it’s one of Newgate’s. But the blonde one though, I’m not really sure.” One of his students told him. 

Shanks wasn’t sure why he felt unsettled, he looked around one of the buildings and saw his friend Mihawk, who’s also watching the fight. He looks stressed; he wouldn’t care about this at all. Then why is he about to look like he’s going to kill Teach? 

“I’m not fucking done yet you fucking bastard.” 

It was too late for him to dodge that, he took a hit on his face and went flying at the other side of the building. He was astounded and amazed at the blonde’s kicks. 

“Are you all fucking sure he did it?” Sanji shouts to every single one of the people who were watching the scene. He was finally at the ten feet tall statue, jumping from where he stands he kicked one of the chains and took Ace’s unconscious body in a bridal style. When he’s at the ground, he puts Ace’s arm on his shoulder. Sanji secured his friend by putting his hand on his waist.

“What is going on here?” A loud booming unnerving voice frightens everyone who’s in the same vicinity as Akainu.

Everyone moved out of Akainu’s way. He was with the staff and teachers following him and stood beside the students. He’s atmosphere was killing them all; with how much respect you have to give him. The air was suffocating enough and then he just went straight up to him and Ace. He strained his head to look at the tall man. 

“Smoking isn’t allowed here.” Akainu said.

“A smoker says to another smoker. Want me to knock?” He barks back. He ain’t afraid, he’s fucking terrified. So he just casually drops his cigarette to the ground and steps on it.

Akainu bends down so he can have an eye to eye. “Having a death wish?”

“Nah, just an idiot carrying his idiotic friend– who didn’t do anything at all, Teach might have but I’m sure as hell Ace didn’t do sh— anything wrong at all.”

The man gave Sanji a one last long stare and called Teach to get out of that hole, that he will surely have a talk to the ones responsible here.

As Teach went to their place, he glared at Sanji and told his reason for why he had to do it. He says that he saw Ace kill one of the teachers and steals the Paper of Remission to get away with it, like how Tom was pardoned for his crimes. 

Teach thought it was a perfect plan and people were starting to believe him, they knew Ace is at the bad part of the town, hearing rumors he kills for money and an arsonist. This is his win.

“Oh get your shit together you wanna be blackbeard bitch,” Sanji was the first one to voice out. 

“Ace would never do that.”

“And how can you prove that, you blonde cum collector.” Teach shouts back.

“Oh get fucked” 

“Oh get rimmed bitch.” 

“Oh you wanna fu- freaking start huh?”

“Yeah let’s see those legs of yours work. How wide can it go?”

“Yeah, wide enough to shove my whole foot in your hairy crippled ass—“

“Enough both you,” Akainu stops them both; he knew someone killed the teachers here. And he’s going to settle this now. “Prove it. How can you get your friend out of murder?”

“Well he’s—” Sanji was gasping for excuses on his mind right now. He wasn’t with Ace, he was sleeping with all his glory at his room, passed out and binge watching Korean dramas. 

“That’s his husband,” Someone shouted at the crowd of students. All of them were looking at who said that. No one was proclaiming nor pointing out who said that. But then a little purple-haired girl pops her head out at one of the windows at the elementary school building. Her teacher’s face was in full shock at the brave kid. She tries to keep her quiet and hold her so she won’t get in the already problematic situation. 

“Ace said he loves big bro Sanji like a husband. They probably are, look how Big bro fought that meanie for Ace.” As she tries to pry away her teacher and the offending hand on her mouth. 

“Yea— Yeah! They’re probably together and with each other always. I just saw them at the playground with big bro Luffy.” One of the kids says. Momonosuke's head also pop out of the window to where Tama was.

 _‘Fuck that’s probably Sabo.’_ Sanji thoughts.

"Oh shut up, Ace's isn't gay." Teach retorts back. 

"He's Homophobic." A guy at the university buildings shouts out. Then his friends’ starts to shout back too, then sooner or later everyone starts to boo and cancels out Teach's beliefs.

"You homophobic piece of shit! I bet he's racist too."

"Let's cancel him on Twitter."

"Boooo!"

"Everyone stop this shouting right now." A dominating voice silences every student in the vicinity. She was standing with the other staff, looking bored and ready to find her love of her life. But then the situation just won't get over with so she took the initiative.

Boa Hancock walks in front of Akainu and says on his face with a serious and straight face. "This discrimination and verbal abuse we are talking about Akainu. The Woman's Organization Movement for Empowerment and for the Need with Ivankov's organization wants to stop this kind of stupid bigots who is close-minded and teaching kids to be horrible like them."

Akainu can feel a migraine coming up; he just wanted to lock the three of them.

"This school needs to be more diverse and open to all, empower women economically, socially, and politically," She pauses a minute and degrades the last part. "And men of course."

"Then what do you propose to settle this? One of this three killed one of my staff and the culprit won't get away."

"Easy," She easily says. "You young man, kiss your boyfriend."

The blush on Sanji's face wasn't because of Boa's body anymore, he could feel every single pair of eyes directed at him, waiting for him to do something. He looks at the man on his shoulder, the lucky man who won't remember this at all and won't be even bothered by all the drama. 

_'I swear to Kami Ace, don't wake fucking up now.'_

"Now?" He shyly asks, "I mean this is a school zone."

"It's okay, you have the permission."

"Ace's body is probably dead."

"He's perfectly fine"

"PDA is bad—" 

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY." 

He sighed and quickly kissed Ace on the cheek. He looks down so he can hide his embarrassed face to everyone. 

“Boo, that’s anticlimactic another one!” People started to cheer on as well; they were helping Ace after all. They need solid evidence. 

"Okay guys, calm down this just plain peer-pressure." Shanks doesn't want to see this, he might join in Teach's plans if this continues. He thought this is the most heart breaking scene he'll be watching, but he was wrong. 

"Kiss him with tongue." A girl on the high school buildings shouts suggestively.

Silence.

"KISS WITH TONGUE"

"KISS WITH TONGUE"

"KISS WITH TONGUE"

The teachers and staff couldn't control the situation anymore; student's phones were out recording everything and students encouraging this kind of behavior. Shanks' frown was deeper than before. He looks for back-up from Mihawk but he just looks depressed as he was. He couldn't name all but he was sure all of them have mixed feelings and different points of view. 

He doesn't like this at all. 

Sanji's face was turning all different kinds of shade of pink. He's eyes were swirling comically, he's legs were turning jelly from thinking about kissing Ace on the lips, with his tongue. The cheers were getting louder by the second, he could feel the heat in the air.

As he was about to kiss Ace a loud laugh was heard from the sky, they saw a boy with sandals falling down with a man on his shoulders who was screaming for his life. His straw-hat was barely holding on him, the grin on his face gave ecstasy from Sanji's drugged mind. He couldn't believe at perfect timing. 

Shanks was the first one to catch the falling student with Thatch on his shoulder– the presumed dead teacher. He settled them both on the ground and grinned back at them, as he looks at Sanji pleased to know he wasn't about to get mouth rape by Ace, oh how fucking wrong he was again.

'I didn't know Ace could kiss like this.' Sanji thought dumbly.

Sanji could be lying if he convinces himself that he didn't see this coming as he looks at Ace's freckled face. He didn't do anything because he himself was in shock and still is. 

It started as, 'Hey Ace your brother's here to save us, again.' to 'Hey Sanji, you thought I was asleep the whole time, well think again.'

Ace was having the time of his life, he muted the screams and shouts from everyone around them. He continues to taste the blonde chef. He stood slowly and wrapped his arms around him. He just focuses himself on how Sanji can make you like the taste of nicotine. He asks himself sometimes if Sanji got that God's tongue. Sanji was just standing there, his hands on his sides and only kept his mouth open and responding from his kiss. He dreamed about kissing his brother's friend, how he'll make the best expression for him. The little sounds he makes and how he makes Sanji eager and wanting more. 

The saliva trickling down from Sanji's mouth was such a sight to see, Ace wipes it down with his thumb and looks at the man of his dreams. He didn't close his eyes after he let his tongue inside. 

Sanji must be looking stupid to make Ace stop kissing him.

Or they were separated by Marco. 

"Hey Marco, good to see you." Ace said as he tries to reach out Sanji's waist, Marco pushes him away further. He just grins and raises his hands in defeat.

"I could say the same thing, but you ain't that lucky.' Marco didn't look away at Sanji's doped face. His eyes were trying to open but couldn't seem to have the strength to do it. He sighs and takes him by the arm and drags Sanji to his friends who were giving Ace pure hatred and confusion. Except Robin, who was smiling from the event. 

"Could someone just explain why Ace was kissing Sanji and not paying me up first?" Nami was the first to ask through this whole thing. 

"That's not important right now." Zoro was pretty sure he could kill Luffy's brother right there. But Robin's arms were getting in the way. 

"Everyone who isn't part of the problem. Leave. Now." Akainu had enough bullshit for these people. Then every single student went inside the building, running from their School President's wrath was the smartest thing to do right now. As soon the only people who didn't leave were the Strawhat's friends, Whitebeard's, his staff and faculty, and lastly Teach and his goons.

"I'll explain everything to why we weren't here sooner and how we found Thatch-san." Jinbe said to his colleagues. 

"We and Law's companions were ambushed, some of Teach's allies were ordered to distract us from what was actually happening here. We were led to an abandoned warehouse near the school."

After Jinbe finishes, Law continues his statement, "As Bepo and I were looking for a way out, we saw Thatch beaten up and covered with blood. I helped him recover and fix his wounds as much as I can and not using my powers was a little troubling. I am still close to the school's barrier."

Law was beyond pissed when he realized he couldn't eat Blackleg-ya’s food after him, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were fighting Teach's minions. 

He saw Sanji with Jinbe's side, listening intently but you can still see the flushed cheeks. He was going to castrate Ace while he slept. The scandal still makes him still see red. 

"We also called some of Whitebeards to let them know their friend was alive and treating his wounds, but he was still in need of help." Sabo ends it with giving some of the School's valuable papers and treasure to Akainu.

"Why wasn't I targeted?" Sanji asked with a frustrated and confused face. 

"They thought you were just a cook, curly-brow" Zoro casually says. The goons on the back agreed and they regretted taking him lightly. 

"Oh I'll show you who's just a fucking cook you lost shitty cactus boy," He barks back "And you-" He points his fingers to Teach that was cuffed as soon the teachers saw his gang. "Don't ever think for a second I won't punch your infested AIDS balls if I ever fucking saw you again." 

"You fucking wish you'd regret that boy." Teach laughs and was taken away and his lackeys out of the school and to the waiting police officers who were outside the school. Sanji was surprised when he saw that they've just been standing there. 

_'Pussies. All of them.'_

Akainu told the staff to go back to their offices and the teachers to tell their students to leave the school and go to their dormitories. He has a lot of paperwork on his tables for a while. He's not alone as he tells Garp to escort his grandkids and their friends away at the Central and go back to finish the papers as well. 

As they went their ways, Tama came out of the elementary building as soon as the big man left the place. She runs as her tiny legs can and springs herself to Ace. Ace seems to know she was going to do that so he catches her and twirls her around.

"You did amazing, told you that plan’s going to work." Ace says.

"You only told me to tell them that, you didn't tell me you were going to actually kiss Big Bro Sanji." She pouts and slaps his head lightly and repeatedly. “I want Zoro-nii to kiss him, Toko says so.” 

Well everyone didn’t like that at all. Except Zoro of course, was rolling his eyes but didn’t even hide his smug smile and blushing cheeks.

"Ow ow. That was unexpected, believe me right guys?" As he looks back for help from his so-called friends, he just received glares and death threats. 

“So Sanji-bro, what’s for lunch?” Franky asked as they went back to the Sunny.

“I was thinking about meat and salad.” He tiredly says back.

“So are you done with the other bentos that were ordered specifically from you and not from Redleg-san?” Robin asks with mischief on her eyes. She knew her friend forgot something as she saw the others watching them with jealousy. 

Everything seems to stop as they wait for an answer from their blonde friend. When they turned their faces to look at him, he was pale as Brook.

“If someone wants to kiss you, they should pay me first Sanji-kun.” Nami says and goes her merry way. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT ( 11/11/20)   
> This chapter was actually just a complete one, and my attempt of recovering from the summit war.


	2. Not a delivery

A tap on the shoulder disturb Sanji’s concentration, he looked up and saw a man with a long nose same as his long-nosed friend, but this one has corners and more square-ish. His comical round eyes looking at him with interest, without breaking their staring he sat beside him with his arms crossed. If you look closely, his nose twitches ever so little.

Sanji removed his one earphone in his ear and placed it at Kaku’s ear. He grins and said, “You twitch your nose, that’s cute.” Then Sanji rubs the tip of his nose against Kaku’s.

He went back watching on his phone, ignoring the blushing man. Two students at the training field of the Defense and Offense department saw the whole thing happened. Pitying their senpai at how his defense got broken down by some high school student.

“Poor senpai, I wish for guidance and blessing at this man for enduring such scandalous gesture.” Helmeppo pitied him as he runs his drills with his friend Koby.

“Kaku-senpai is such a lucky person.” Koby pouted looking at his senpai and his crush looking all lovey-dovey.

Sanji didn’t hear any response so he continued, “I’m watching domesticated leopards, last time I gave someone their order here, Lucci attacked the poor bastard.” He pauses the video, "And waiting. They're in a meeting or something."

Taking out a bento from the cloth, he took out his own chopsticks and started to feed the frozen man beside him, lifting the chopstick with food and going ' _Ahh~'_ without falling his lollipop in the process.

Kaku finally gained some senses; he was too embarrassed to let this boy feed him in front of his kohais. He quickly took the offending chopsticks and placing the bento at his lap.

“You’re becoming more and more like straw-hat with that blatant behavior.” Not looking at the confused boy, he doesn’t want to see the sad look at denying the boy to feed him. Tipping his hat even lower, so other people couldn't see his flushed face.

“I know being nice is infectious. That’s free by the way, for saving Kalifa-chan that time.” Sanji said, playing with his lollipop.

Kaku was sure he didn’t save that woman; they were near the Baratie when they were told that their target was close to the restaurant. It was just a coincidence that a falling flower pot was going to hit her when he was about to push the woman to one of their targets. Then telling her they'll cut her pay roll if she keeps that up.

 _'A blessing in disguise'_ Kaku thought to himself.

Sanji goes back to watching the video and Kaku joining him as he talks about his learning at taming big cats. Sanji talking animatedly with Kaku replying “u-huh's” and "yeah's". He finishes his bento and places it beside him; he scoots a little closer to Sanji so he can see clearly the video and suggested a video to watch.

"So what's with everyone here on the field? I've never seen everyone so serious." Not looking away from the video, they're watching a compilation video about baby seals and Chopper playing with them.

"Recruitment, the higher-ups are giving scholarships and positions at Japan's military defense. Some other countries might come here to recruit as well." Kaku said as he started nuzzling the boy's hair.

"Ah so what about the others? Marimo was all pumped up about some championship," He scratches Kaku's exposed hair at the back, animals loves getting petted. "Aren't you joining like a martial arts tournament?"

"Yeah, but I was called here as well." Leaning at the gesture the boy was doing.

"How long will it take?" 

"Only three days, you're not coming?"

"Nah, I joined something else."

They continue watching videos and didn't bother with the time until someone had the balls to disrupt their time together. They were practically sitting at each other’s thighs, Sanji's legs was placed on top of Kaku's thighs. Faces were cheek to cheek with matching interest as they watch martial art videos.

"Um— Kaku-senpai, the—"

"Shut up. I'll go." Kaku coldly told his lower classman, didn’t let him finish his sentence.

Sanji wasn't fazed at the interruption, he removed his legs from the man and waved him good bye.

Kaku frown at the lack of attention, removing the ear piece from his ear, he took the offending lollipop at Sanji's mouth and placing a chaste kiss. Finally getting the attention he wanted, with how wide the boy's eyes he continued kissing him until he felt the boy responding to the kiss by biting his lip off.

"I'll see you in three days Sanji and stop giving home service." He left the fuming man taking his bento and throwing it away near a recycle bin.

Finally stopping his swirling mind, “Yeah you better leave and I don’t give two shits about what you think.” He angrily shouts back. He stomps his feet at the ground and vigorously smashing his fingers at his phone. After minutes of calming himself and resisting the urge to smoke inside the school premises, he started watching cooking videos.

His plan was the best thing he could’ve think of, the old man wouldn’t even know he has his own business at the school. Visiting ladies at their dorms or meeting them at one of the school’s kitchen rooms. He doesn’t want to agree but after the whole fiasco with Teach and Ace, his popularity with the girls at his school sky rocketed.

“You’re making a funny face.”

Sanji looked away from his phone to see a guy in a greasy jumpsuit that he saw one of Franky’s departments.

“The fuck you want?” He scowls the man who raises his hands in defense.

“Nothing, I just wanted you and your friends to invite you—“

“If there’s no food it’s a no.” He denies the man advantages before he can even finish it.

“I’ll buy some! For your straw-hat frien—“

“No, it’s more for me than that rubber brain.” Fixing his earphones by his ear, trying to block the annoying man with his lame attempts to kidnap and sell them to some sleazy bastard.

“Oh so then you’ll come?” As he took a step closer to Sanji he ruined the blonde boy’s peace and quiet of isolation.

Okay, he finally snaps and wanted to just kick this fucker’s balls high deep to just stay away from him. Sanji was about to tell him to back off before he sends him to his death bed, but as he stood a loud growl stop his tracks then black spotted yellow fur arms envelope his body and its tail wrapping at his leg.

“Leave.” Cold threatening voice made his hair at the back of his head rise. Shivering at how close the voice to his ear, Sanji look at his side and saw Lucci in his user form. Bearing his fangs, he sneers at the man his nose wrinkling with anger. Sanji can feel his heavy breathing and his growling getting louder.

Sanji quickly turned himself around to face the outraged man and quickly forcing the man's eyes to look at him eye to eye.

His friends still can't control their powers, especially like Lucci with his animal form. Don't get him started with the ancient and mythical forms. He can feel a head-ache coming if he keeps being the care taker.

"Calm down you big cat," He scolded the man,” Look at me okay— stop it you bastard and listen to me you big fucking fur of annoyance." The man wasn't looking to him, he keeps glaring at the greasy man who was backing away slowly and finally leaving them.

He watched a lot of cat videos; it says they had a sweet spot somewhere at the top of the head and the sides of the face. He softly rubs the spot and light scratching motions to its back of his head and neck.

"That's it good job you big cat, okay calm down now." He started praising Lucci when he was calming down and returning to its normal state. Sanji didn't realize he was still being held tightly by Lucci and was carried up.

"I'm impressed, you almost stop a murder." Lucci smirks at the boy's surprised face as he burrows his face at the boy's neck. Inhaling the boy's sweet-scented pleasant smell the hint of cherry lollipop and nicotine makes him feel content and his blood-lust fading.

Lucci can still remember the first time they met; he was chasing his rubber baboon for a friend. That idiot disrespected one of the historic places at one of the capital’s preserved and well-renown spots of Japan. He was close to clawing the boy down but Sanji stopped him by kicking his chest and sent him flying at the air. The blonde boy gave a chase to a less populated place and distracted him until his rubber friend got away.

_“I’ll take that idiot’s consequence. What he do? Pissed one of your officials?”_

_“He littered.”_

Then they meet weekly for community service with the both of them.

"What can I say, you became a cat whisperer if you watch too many cat compilation videos," Sanji trying to remove himself from the man's grip. "Are the other teachers still at the meeting? They did order some bentos from the old man." Reasoning to him was hopeless when he started purring. Lucci tried to deny that action by killing you, but he couldn't kill him. He's the cat whisperer and among other things.

The tail around his leg started to sway ever so little; he wasn't doing anything lewd or inappropriate.

"Your food is getting cold and we fucking don't want wasting food now do we?" Now it's his turn to be angry. He doesn't have the fucking time to bullshit with everyone right now, the teachers and staff are his last orders and when he's almost done this thing happens.

Finally, _finally_ he let him go and uncurling his tail from his leg. He handed out his bento and picking up his phone from the ground with the earphones attached to it. He gave Lucci’s his bento and waved him good-bye.

Doflamingo was outside the room playing with his phone when he saw Sanji walking; he greeted the boy and opened the door for him. 

“Ah! My favorite son-and-law, you brought the goods? Hey everyone food’s here.” A booming voice disrupted the meeting of staffs and teachers looking at the doorway to see Doflamingo with a blonde boy with his mouth open and his eyes twitching.

Doflamingo wasn’t really into the whole meeting, it’s just a recruitment that people around the world host and give potential kids with potential futures. An annual event where they’ll get awards and other contracts from other countries, it bores him even more.

“Akainu-san, I apologies for disrupting your meeting I— your orders from the Baratie,” Sanji lifts up the cloth of bentos to show his proof that he didn’t want to interrupt and disrespect them. “I also apologies for Doflamingo-sensei’s dis—“

“Oh we both know that’s not what you call me when we’re alone together.” Doflamingo’s grin couldn’t get any wider after he said that, in front of the other people here in the room.

Room. Full. Of. Elite. People.

The room went relatively quiet after his comment about Sanji calling him with honorifics. Of course he had an image to uphold, he can’t just call him like they’re in a casual conversation. He can’t just curse him like he wants to right now. He can’t _fucking_ kick him in the face right now.

But Doflamingo keeps testing him.

“Stop bullying the poor boy,” Garp was the first one to break the silence, he was crossing his arm across his chest “Just leave the bentos at the table over there,” He points his fingers at the table close to the door, “Oh don’t worry about the cloth son-in-law I’ll just give it to my grandson after we’re done with it”

_‘You’re only making it worse!’_

All the people who were in the meeting were surprised and starting to question themselves if they deserved this treatment. Others were controlling their laugh and the ladies were giggling softly. Others were just ready to punch the old man’s face. He has the fucking balls to start something.

“Yes sir.” Sanji exclaims before the brawl starts, he quickly left the bentos on the table and left the room but not before thanking them for entrusting the restaurant and bowing.

Akainu was starting to talk about his idea at the event they’ll be hosting and handling but was stop by Boa’s shrilling voice.

“And whose grandson are we talking about here?”

“Any of them, I’m just glad we’re going to have a chef in the family.” Garp was laughing at his ‘amazing’ idea.

“Oh you’ll just tire him out with all the cooking.” Tashigi joins the conversation, soon later regrets after hearing what her senpai said.

Hina, the stoic one who always put her thoughts into words rationally, before she takes her cigarette from the ash-tray “And that’s not the only thing he’ll be getting tired of.” She said.

Not long after, chaos erupts.

_“He’s mine!”_

_“Its love, you just can’t stop them!”_

_“They’re far too young!”_

_“If anyone’s going to date him, it’s not any of your chaotic family!”_

_“That boy needs a mature partner.”_

_“And it’s not you.”_

_“We’re only concern about the boy’s innocence!”_

_“We can’t just interfere someone’s love life.”_

_“All of you are that bored to get all worked up to someone’s affair?”_

_“Oh please, you’re just jealous because no one wants you.”_

“Hina was going to continue by saying, ‘Handling their idiotic family’ but was too late.” She mumbled to herself and watched her colleagues fight among themselves.

Akainu was going to have a stroke if they keep this up.

“Was the movie marathon moved?” Usopp asked his dramatic best friend that was currently watching a movie. Sanji was sitting at his self-proclaimed Sanji seat, but others call it "Sanji's harem couch bed". After luffy destroying the old one they replaced it with a wider and more spacious couch for Sanji and his harem.

The living room was a mess of tissues boxes and popcorn, soda's were placed at the table and some unique drinks for the others. He took off his shoes and placed at the side of the entrance; he went to his room and changed to a more comfortable outfit.

"Yeah, Nami-swan told me to prepare some popcorn and drinks because we'll be having our last marathon." Sanji told him once Usopp sat at one of the bean bags.

"You're not coming?"

"I joined something else."

"Got bored at kicking everyone's faces?" Usopp snickers as he took some of the soda at the table with his favorite mug on hand.

"Nah, I found something better." Smirking at his plan.

"Should I even ask?" Usopp casting glances at Sanji's manic behavior. Sanji and he have been friends since Luffy told them he'll be chef hunting at one of the culinary building. They didn't meet Sanji there; they met him fighting a man who's with his girlfriend. Sanji thought the woman's tears were from abuse, but the guy just confesses he's love for her and marrying her with a ring at his hands.

A fucking idiot.

But after the whole thing happened, they became friends because the guy was trying to manipulate her, he thinks the girl's name was Baby 5, the guy's actually evil and Sanji beat the living shit out of him. Luffy only joined in for the fun and wanting to fight Sanji.But Usopp thought to himself if Luffy already met the blonde boy and that encounter was him meeting Sanji for the first time.

They continued watching the movie and giving side remarks about it, the movie was almost finished when the door blew wide open, in a more literally scene. Wind came bursting at the door, and saw Franky's newest invention and Brook's wondering soul lingering to the big guy's side.

Franky laughed out loud as he saw his two friends' shocked faces, "Sorry bro, just wanted to test my _Supaa~_ new invention."

"Stop that shit head, the food's falling down." Sanji fixes himself and gets right back at sitting after throwing an empty soda can at the man's head.

" _Yoyoyoyo~_ I'm surprised were early. The ladies haven't arrived yet." Brook says as he took off his shoes and sat at one of the couches.

"Everyone seems inclined at the whole recruitment, Sanji's not coming though."

" _Ehh!"_

"Why's everyone so surprised?" He scowls at their surprised expression, he just doesn't fucking want to okay. He has something else planned so fuck them.

The others look at each other for a moment and shrugged, they don't want to tell the news and not wanting to escalate even further. They just hope the others would take the news lightly.

"Sanji I'm hungry." Loud and eccentric raven-haired rubber boy comes in from the window and not from the door that sane people uses. He catapults himself to his blonde haired chef.

Sanji quick at his reflexes dodges the offending man but he soon found out his arms were wrap around his waist. They fell down at the couch, cursing the idiotic boy and laughing at his idiotic chef.

"Get the fuck off me you piece of shit!"

"food!"

"I'll make you some, just fucking let go of me."

"Just do what he says Sanji-kun, he won't shut up all day about your food. I want a sandwich please," Nami used the front door with Robin and the others. "Vivi couldn’t make it, she’s busy with the whole recruitment." She continued.

Sanji sighed and stood up with Luffy clinging to him. "Of course my dear angel and you Robin-chan, would you love some sandwich and tea?" He asked.

Robin smiled and nodded, “Thank you Chef-san.” She sat next to her lover, exchanging greetings and watched the movie.

Chopper was running to his seat next to Usopp with Jinbe in tow, Zoro was holding the reindeer’s books and bag. He went to their shared room and placed it at his desk. Changing from his uniform into something comfortable, he also took some clothes for Chopper to get changed.

Sanji forced Luffy to sit his ass down to one of the bar stools and wait his damn food. He gave him something to eat while waiting, so Luffy won’t disturb him. He expected the boy to get impatient and finally left him alone, but as he keep cooking they boy just watches him. Observing his every move with lingering gazes and calming silence, the sweet gesture makes him flushed and faltering his cooking.

He heard Luffy laughing, turning around to frown at the man but stop as he they made eye contact. “What are you laughing at?” forcing himself to say something.

“You’re cute,”

Did he hear that right? Was that the only thing he could come up to? That’s pathetic if you ask him, I’m a man and calling him cute isn’t gonna make him happy. So why is he feeling incredibly warm and awkwardly phasing to his sides? He should stop asking himself every single damn time Luffy compliments him. It’s not a big of a deal the day they met; he complimented him for his food.

“And you’re my chef, you should stop that home service. You know I don’t share my meat.”

“Vocabulary you dumb fuck! And be quiet, I’m cooking here.” He angrily retorts back. That ruined the moment, but why is he still flushing? Shaking his head he went back to cooking and making tea. With their leader, who patiently waits for his food; he must be having a lucid dream.

When did he take his words seriously? Luffy always proclaims Sanji is his chef to every single person out there. So what changed? He doesn’t want to look at him again; he doesn’t want to go back watching the movie at all.

 _‘No be a fucking man’_ Telling himself.

After a couple more hours he was done with everyone’s food while he was cooking he’s giving food to Luffy, so he can shut up about wanting more and he’s pushing it too far he gets a kick from him.

He held everyone’s food and not giving anything to luffy except his share, he hand it out to everyone and gracefully twirls to his ladies places.

“Thank you for waiting.” He said to Nami and Robin.

As he finished giving everyone’s share, he was pulled back to the couch with Luffy. Sitting beside him with Zoro on his side as well, making himself comfortable the green idiot places his head on his lap. Sanji just sighed and told Luffy to get a pillow and a blanket for him to ignore his loud eating and the marimo’s loud snoring.

All of them felt peace the whole day, sharing stories and small talk to one another. They told their day today, giving some side comments about the movies. Teasing and just laying in comfort of the Sunny.

They helped each other school works and papers after they got nothing to watch, by evening they eat dinner and went to their respective rooms but not before cleaning the living room and throwing their garbage out.

Later that night Sanji was left alone by the windows of their dorm, smoking a cigarette with an ashtray by his side. Sitting all alone as he hear the peaceful night by pass the second, he heard foot steps coming at his way, as he look to his side it was Zoro whose looking distressed.

He nodded to him and moved his legs to make some space for the green haired boy. Zoro sat in front of him, no exchanging of words just understanding looks. He took Sanji's feet and started to massage it.

Him and Sanji had this kind of understanding and closeness that he has the privilege to experience it. They fight alot they bicker and curse to one another but they have each other's back to help and this side glances and simple gestures they can share to one another is what they had.

But he still can't compliment him head on, yes he can tell his moves aren't that bad and yes he can appreciate his cooking- who fucking wouldn't? But telling him his cute like how Luffy did it? The way he presents himself to others? How his smile was contagious and you couldn't look away?

No he can _fucking_ not.

Now here he was rubbing the soreness away for Sanji, the knots and bumps he can't massage. They calmness between them they had. He wants to let Sanji know he's appreciated and loved, because we all have that feeling of insecurity and need of reassurance.

"Hey Ero-kappa," He starts off brave and straight-forward. As he looks up he saw the face that makes his day brighter and warmer, with his smiles and fiery spirit. His idiotic whims and stupid proclamations of women. His biggest rival and fan.

_'His gonna fuck this up'_

"About what Luffy said, that time when he was with you at the kitchen," He can feel his cheecks getting warmer, "I do—don't agree, because– like it's obvious tha– that your—"

Sanji keeps his eyes on him, waiting his friend to finish his sentence. But it was obvious he's fucking it up, pretty badly. He thought about what Luffy said and he doesn't agree what?

Zoro tries his fucking best to tell him and not stutter all the way looking away and looking back to the boy, while calming his hands. Sanji at the same time got the idea what he was trying to say,

 _"That you're more than a cute guy, you'r—"_ Zoro's even stuttering in his mind.

 _"Your idea about home service is really great Sanji, you should continue it."_ Sanji finalized his thoughts and couldn't hide his grin any longer.

Sanji touched marimo's hands on his feet, catching his attention “I get it you idiot, don't bust a nut just by saying it." Snickering at the flushed angry face.

"Oh fuck off, you could've fucking said so, instead watching me have diarrhea here." Scoffing at him the same time hiding his face by Sanji's raised feet. Now tickling him for revenge.

They were both shouting and laughing at each other. Playful strong kicks and punches, falling down to where they stand. Having these moments with the cook makes him feel at ease.

They stopped when Usopp throws a pillow at their faces, telling them to shut up and go back to their rooms.

Sanji told him he'll stay a bit longer, "Just have to finish this." Lifting his untouched cigarette.

Zoro contemplated and debating if he should stay with him or not, but he has a match tomorrow. He shouldn't get distracted; he squeezed Sanji's hand one last time then left him by the windows.

"Did you at least brush your teeth?" Sanji asked the squatter on his bed.

Sanji finally got up from the living room to his bed to sleep; it was close to midnight when he saw the tall man. With his black mop hair ‑ probably oily from his busy schedule, long lanky arms and legs were spread, not living any space for the blonde boy.

He pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself and decided he might as well do his part. Walking at his dresser to get a dry towel, he went to his bathroom and washed the clean towel with soap, squeezing the remaining water. He went back to his bed and started wiping the man's face and hair.

He was seated at the side of the bed, moving the arm so he can have a space to sit beside the man's chest. he scrubbed the man's face first, then his hair. Gently wiping the dry sweat from the side of the man's face, oil food on his chin and side of his lips, his nose, and lastly his eyes.

Surprised the man didn't wake up; he continued to clean the man's hair. Passive-aggressively turning its head so he can wipe it with the cloth, he finally finished with the face of accomplishment.

As he was about get up and wash the towel so he can get started with his hands, he was pulled back on the bed with arms around his waist, the man had the balls to bury his face at the back of his neck and continue his sleep.

"Law, get the fuck off me. I need to put the towel away and brush my teeth, unlike your unhygenic lifestyle." Pushing the arm away from his waist, that only holds it tighter.

"Tomorrow." The only thing he could say.

"Why the fuck should I lis-"

"Insomia, bare with me." Then felt a pair of lips press on the back of his neck.

Grinding his teeth together in annoyance, he holds the arm tightly and said "I'll be fucking back, just let me brush my fucking teeth. I _fucking_ promise."

Waiting for the arm to leave his body, it finally removed itself and Sanji quickly brushed his teeth, used mouth washed then went straight back to his bed that he once again got pulled back. Law was spooning him, he didn't fucking argued this time he took a pillow and his blanket then went to sleep.

Before sleep consumes him, he heard Law thanking him and squeezing him closer.

Sanji woke up before five AM in the morning, removing himself from Law he looked around to see his bedroom, he saw some bags and Law's Kikoku and hat. Adjusting his eyesight, blinking a couple of times then stretched himself. His hand was gently pulled by Law's hand. 

"Go back to sleep Traffy, need to make breakfast."

He let go but not before kissing his hand. Sanji rolled his eyes but didn't hide his flushed face, he stood up and left his room.

As he slowly begrudgingly walks to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Sabo early and making coffee at their kitchen. He was sure his dorm was grander and spacey, guessed there's no coffee at his dorm.

He walks in front of Sabo and leans his body at the counter while he waits the coffee machine to finish; he bid him a greeting and continues to wait while taking a mug from the kitchen cabinet.

"May I?" He heard Sabo asked something, he didn't clearly understand what he was asking for but he agreed nonetheless.

Sanji felt strong arms wrap around him, he didn't complained because it was warm and he was too sleepy to make a fuss about it. Leaning further to feel the embrace, Sabo hug him tighter but not hurting him in the process. He can hear the boy whimpering lowly, laughing at the cute action.

Sabo let him go, "Can I?" He asked.

Sanji, almost gaining some senses to ask him back.

"Kiss you?"

Denying him, reasoning that he didn't brushed his teeth yet. Sabo understand the reason and reassured Sanji that he'll kiss him after he did his task, then telling him that he'll help him make breakfast for the others.

"No it's okay, you're a guest here." dismissingly waves his hand.

"Its fine, I want to help you so I can be close to you more." He then kisses his cheek. Sabo took the mug he didn't know he left at the counter and started pouring coffee. Sanji looked at him dumbfounded and just let him do his job. He thanked the man as Sabo gave him his mug and started drinking the coffee.

Finally can think straight, he told Sabo to get some bacon from the fridge while he heats up the pans at the oven. As they started cooking, he's making pancake batter while Sabo starts with the bacon. Sanji checks up with Sabo and smiling at the man's dedication to make the perfect crisp bacon.

He then started making pancakes while heating up the toaster, Sabo was done with his job. He told him to get some plates to set the table. Finishing his pancake for the army, he went to the kitchen window and picked berries that he work his ass off to maintain its beauty and flavor. He took five bowls so he can make oatmeal and berries with milk that his ladies would love and what they prefer.

Sabo went back to his side, crossing his arms and watching make food for them.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." Winking at him then kissed his forehead; he took the finished pancakes and put it on the table with the rest of the food. Sabo took the task at toasting the breads.

Sanji watched the man go and finishing his task, he concentrated but always falter when he keep remembering the man's smile and the reason of it.

Shaking his head, he placed the healthy food for the ladies and started cooking eggs and sausages as the last thing to cook.

They were done when Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Brook came to the kitchen with gruggy expressions and sleepy manner. They greeted the two blondes and seating at their respective chairs. Luffy was the first to eat and devours his share, but not without stealing some of the others.

Sanji protected the ladies share from stretchy arms by slapping it away, while he drinks his coffee. They were talking among themselves when the front door opened and saw the ladies in civilian clothing with bags and suitcases.

"Why aren't you all dressed?" Nami casually walk her way to her sit beside Sanji, thanking him for the food and started eating.

"What's with the bags? It's only a three day event." Zoro asked the woman, as he look up it's only seven in the morning.

"Last night they officially posted the schedule. You should look it up Swordsman-kun." Robin sat next to Nami, greeting them and also thanking Sanji.

Usopp, the responsible one took his phone from his pocket and opened the official app of the School's announcements, he's iconic shock face made the boys stop and look at the others.

He made a loud swallow and said, "The bus will leave at 9 in the morning and it-" Not even letting their friend finish. Zoro, Luffy, and Brook went back to their rooms and started bickering which one of them should shower first.

Sanji look at Sabo, who was smiling and laughing at the whole thing. "So that's why you're up early. And not telling Luffy?"

"I texted him, in hindsight that’s my fault," Sabo said then made his face closer to Sanji's ear, "I was early to have my time with you, don't forget our agreement a while back." He moved away with a smile on his face as he continues eating his food.

Sanji was confused for a second; gulping his remaining drink he excused himself to go back to his room.

At the same time a knock was heard by the door, he opened the door for them and saw Law's friends and Ace with Koala and Vivi. Ignoring the males, he went straight to two ladies and guided them inside. As they were seated he told them both to dig in and he'll be right back.

Sanji came crossed the responsible people of the group, Jinbe was with Franky all dressed but still drowsy. They greeted each other, telling them their food on the table. He went straight to his room without looking back.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with Law just finished showering, with his light grey unbuttoned denim jeans dangerously loose and low. The muscled man shirtless and dripping with water, his tattoos were still in complete, his symbol and the heart shape on his chest. It was such a shocking thing to see in the morning, it was really something.

So the first thing he screamed was, "Ahhhh— Hentai!"

Covering his eyes with his hands to distract his beating heart, stepping back for a couple of steps he felt someone's chest hitting him from behind.

Sanji told himself not to look up and just stay still until they won't see him, like the dinosaurs.

 _'Shit that only works with Drake,'_ Sanji curses to himself. _'And most of the time it doesn't work either.'_

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realizes he was sandwich with two men, 'Will of D.' A stupid joke to all of the people who might know them, it wasn't stupid right now.

Sanji can feel himself burning, steam coming out of his ears he was lucky he wasn't losing blood through his nose right now. He needs to say something, he's was standing there like an idiot. Wait they're saying something, what are they talking about?

"Get your hands off him, Firefist-ya."

"But shouldn't I be offended? You're using his bathroom in his room, ain't that suspicious enough?"

"Don't stress yourself with such small things, now I don't want to repeat myself but please remove yourself off of him."

Sanji felt the arms around him getting tighter.

"Let's make a deal, just for today. We only want him to feel good right?" He felt Ace's tongue at his neck, as his shirt was pushed up to reveal his stomach. "I get the top you get the bottom, deal?" Finishing it with biting and sucking him, leaving marks all over his body.

Sanji was so fucking ready to open his eyes and see the horror, but he was stop when tried to cover his moan when he felt someone's mouth close to his cock.

 _'You fucking traitor, I thought we had something betraying me with these idiots.'_ Betrayed by his hardening dick, he _really_ doesn't want to open his eyes right now.

He was feeling _everything_ , their tongues skillfully lapping at his dick and neck. Now they started using their hands, the sensation doubled when felt Ace playfully pinching his nipples and Law just keep teasing his twitching hard dick.

The background noises coming back to him, realizing that they were close to their friends. He can hear them laughing and talking among themselves, not knowing their other friends were mouth fucking their other friend. He doesn't want to talk; he doesn't know what to do with his mouth. Should he open his mouth? Close it? Or he should ju—

"Instead of watching us, why not join us?" Smirking as he keeps living marks from his brother's friend. After they kissed he couldn't stop thinking about it, even with other girls and guys he make out with. He still keeps clinging for Sanji's taste.

Surprised at the sudden audience, Sanji's whole body was rigid and starting to pry himself off. He controlled a moaned when they grip their hands tighter to him, then reassuring Sanji with gentle strokes and massages.

The hand that was covered his mouth tighten its hold with his eyes shutting were firmly shut, he couldn't take another person, he might just explode in a quite literal sense.

Gentle hands took his wrist, the unexpected feeling of tenderness made him relax. "Open your eyes for me please," Sanji followed the request and saw the eyes of his boss and made him trust the man even further. Sabo slowly removed Sanji's hand from his mouth to place it at Law's head and Ace's forearm. "That's it, good job." He said while kissing his cheek with his hands caressing his hair.

"I'll take that kiss now, if that's okay with you?" Laughing lightly as he teased the man with an earnest question, seeing the slow nodded of confusion and want, he guides Sanji's lips to his with a deep kiss. The warm mouth at his own makes his legs weak.

Sabo's tongue leads the kiss, biting Sanji's lower lip to deepen the kiss more. Sanji was trying his best to keep up with him, opening his mouth and angling his face for better access. Breathing deeply through his nose, his numb hands were gently massaging Law's hand, while the other kneads Ace's forearm.

Expecting to get lost in the action, he melts into the kiss even more making his mind go fuzzy. Struggling at breathing, Sabo must've sensed it as well so he pulls away, allowing the boy take in some air.

Sabo was looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes; Sanji surges forward to kiss him again Sabo letting him. Sanji feels himself getting weaker; opening his mouth again he let Sabo's tongue go inside his mouth, licking everywhere. Gasping into the kiss, Sabo hungrily kiss him with desperation and want.

Law couldn't stop himself as he smelled and tasted the boy; it was intoxicating making it harder stops himself by taking the clothing off and just sucks him off. Thinking for a long time, the thought was always there but untouched. Now that it was happening right now, he couldn't help lowering the boy's pants and boxers. Teasing the skin with playful bites and licking the wet patch that was forming.

Sanji was busy with Sabo; he later realized that he felt something hard grinding his ass. He moaned inside Sabo's mouth, encouraging Ace to continue what he was doing. Gladly not stopping his action, he continued grinding his dick onto the boy's butt. He let out a sigh at Sanji's shoulder, he slowly rub himself to sync at the rhythm that they were going for. He can't be rough right now, it's about Sanji filling him up and making him feel so high and desperate for their touch.

"I want to come," Sanji pulled away marginally from Sabo's mouth to say something. "Please— Da—daddies I want to come." Moaning the last part he laces it with a stutter and a whimper. He heard from the other girls that guys like getting called like that. Pretty pleased that he finally gets to use this information, but he felt the other three stop. Did he do something wrong?

He was going to apologies for the out of character behavior, but was stop when they moved again.

Rough and frantic.

His voice was going all high-pitched as he moans with their fast and rough treatment; Sanji keeps whimpering and writhing around them, mumbling out incoherent words of satisfaction and need. The heat on his belly intensifies; he doesn’t know how to arch his body letting the three of them use him and what they please.

Law was finally sucking his dick while Ace was pounding his ass with his dick, and Sabo starts biting and suck his nipples. It was a lot to take in; he can feel a wave of arousal making him close his eyes in ecstasy that sends himself over the edge.

He couldn't warn Law about him cumming inside his mouth, so he tried his best to push the man away, but Law just keep sucking him and taking it all his cum in his mouth. His head was numb and on cloud nine, closing his eyes as his cock continuously pulse. Letting his head fall and lean at Ace's shoulder.

After blacking out in a couple of seconds, he started to regain some sentences to think of. "I want to taste all of you" He said weakly.

The three looked at each other for a second, confirming that they had the same idea of Sanji on his knees surrounded with their dicks and cum all over his face. But was stop when they heard a voice by the window.

"Sorry but, I might need to stop this affair. You're going to be late Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sabo, and Portgas D. Ace," He lifted his hands to show his paws to intimidate them further.

Except for Sanji who was still high at the moment, looked at the window to see Kuma with his head out. Shocked at the sudden appearance, they were on the third floor of the building. Seeing the stoic face of Bartholomew Kuma, made their dicks shrink.

They nodded and watched the man move away from the window, the three of them let out a deep breath and fixed themselves and Sanji. Law put some clothes and washed his mouth again, he look at the mirror to see the two brothers praising Sanji at how he did amazing for them.

Sanji just nodding at their blurry words, Law finished and told them he'll head out first. As he took his stuff with him, he kissed Sanji on the forehead while heading out. The other two followed in pursuit but not without kissing him one last time. Finally leaving Sanji all alone at his room, he realized something.

He didn't brush his fucking teeth.


	3. Field trip

"Finally all of your bands of misfits are here straw-hat," Smoker said as he looks at his clipboard. Writing and checking names he continued, "Okay get inside the bus and move out."

They boarded the bus and sat at their assigned seats, greeting the other people who were inside the room. They were separated by grade level and department, Luffy had the patient of a monkey so he took a leap and made himself sit on top of the bus, waiting for his chef to get inside. Sanji's the only thing missing, Usopp wasn’t coming because he has a different recruitment week. He was positive Sanji will come with his lunch.

And he did, with his food intact at Sanji's hand. He saw him walking casually to him. Catching everyone's attention, Luffy was about to greet him but stop when he looked at him closely.

"What are you wearing? You're going to be late, Smokey will beat your ass." Giving his signature laugh, he took his lunch and went inside.

Sanji rolled his eyes and went inside the dorm once again. He was wearing casual clothes; it wasn't really seeking attention. He was just tired and wanted to sleep further, classes were suspended anyway. With half of the people in the school gone, they declared that classes should be upheld.

As he greeted the ladies that he came across with he finally got inside the Sunny, he took a seat next to Usopp and played with his phone.

Zoro was sleeping on his sit, ignoring the rest of the people on the bus. Crossed arms and lowered head, he was drifting back to reality because his phone kept notifying him about new messages.

He gave up and opened his messaging app to see a new group chat with some people he knew. He scrolled up to know who created this annoying group chat and the reason behind it.

His eyes widened when he saw Sanji's image walking casually with unkempt hair and in his light casual clothes. What's really unusual here was he was covered with bruises, marks, and hickeys. He was such a display with his arms raised and arched back, stretching his body to let the whole world know someone took advantage of him.

He called every entiety out there- even if he doesn't believe jack shit about them, to let them know he needs all the willpower to stop himself from crushing his phone and killing the person who did this to the Ero-cook.

He read the messages until at the bottom to people who were chatting rapidly, shocked to know that Sanji's sister was the one who created the group chat. He started reading back up again, disbelieving how relaxed Reiju was at the whole thing.

**_Vinsmoke Reiju created a group chat._ **

**_*Vinsmoke Reiju sent a photo*_ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (10:30 AM): Please refrain from leaving too many marks, if not please use my products of the 'Poison Pink Cosmetics' at the right drawer of my brother's room. It hides all kinds of bruises and bite marks._ **

**_*Vinsmoke Reiju sent a photo*_ **

Sanji was sleeping peacefully on his bed with some kind of face mask and wearing a headband, like his sister in her robe pointing at the drawer. Zoro thought of a time when Reiju came to their school, was it that time when Sanji got in trouble for fighting at the other school?

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (10:31 AM): Take care of my brother. :-)_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (10:36 AM): Well someone finally dickd him._ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (10:36 AM): Hu did it?_ **

****

No one answer for a while, he looked around the bus to see his friends looking so intently and smirking at their phones. Adjusting himself he looked once again on his phone, he was expecting the person to confess his action. Oh but they were wrong.

**_Dracule Mihawk (10:59 AM): I speak for the whole staff and faculty to know who violated the school regulations and the dormitories rules as well._ **

**_Shanks (10:59 AM): I agree._ **

**_Don Quixote Doflamingo (10:59 AM): I fukn dont_ **

**_Don Quixote Doflamingo (11:00 AM): If its Law I dont give a shit_ **

**_Trafalgar D. Water Law (11:01 AM): Shut up and I have an accomplice._ **

**_Nami (11:04 AM): You did it in his room didn’t you? I knew it, Usopp pay me a 100. I also accept online payment._ **

**_Nefertari Vivi (11:04 AM): I also won the bet. ^_^_ **

**_Nico Robin (11:05 AM): Franky also won the bet, please pay up Shachi-san and Penguin-san._ **

**_Penguin (11:05 AM): Oooii!! He said he was also with someone we only betted if hes alone with Sanji_ **

**_Usopp (11:06 AM): I hate you Traffy! why in his room and not in your dorm wait did you like pushed it in or just no?_ **

**_Trafalgar D. Water Law (11:10 AM): If you are asking if we did it all the way, no we didn’t._ **

**_Nami (11:13 AM): I still won, they did it._ **

**_Usopp (11:15 AM): AHA! Thanks for being a scaredycat law_ **

**_Koala (11:19 AM): Was Sabo in it too? He won’t tell me but he’s blushing really red._ **

**_Tony Tony Chopper (11:20 AM): What’s everyone talking about? Is Sanji coming? I thought he wasn’t coming to the recruitment because he had a date today._ **

Everyone on each bus the school had acquired, were shocked at the sudden screams and shouts of his friends. Zoro’s bus, consisting of his friends from the high school department, were alarmed at the sudden news. His head started to hurt as well; he couldn’t believe that cook wasn’t coming just because he had a date.

Doflamingo was laughing his ass off, after all of that his son-in-law still ignored his harem. Crocodile looked at his right and slapped the man’s head from behind, “What are you laughing about?” He asked.

“You won’t give a shit anyway, but you know my son-in-law right? He has a date.” Graining the last part, making sure everyone heard him inside the bus.

“Eh? My Sanji-boy? _Hee-haw!_ I’d assumed it’s the girl from one of my classes. Still had that toxic masculinity but someday he will achieve the maiden’s heart.” Laughing with his signature laugh, he continued talking to Dragon who was reading a newspaper.

Shanks heard Ivankov’s statement, he was contemplating for a moment then he realized something. Emporio Ivankov is famously popular for his way of teaching with costumes. Making them wear very revealing uniforms, to embrace and be confident about their body.

He might take that invitation back then when Ivankov screamed at them, they’re free to come and go at his studio while they were at the meeting.

Others thought the same idea as well.

**_Franky (11:50 AM): Is everyone alright? Geez, Chopper got the wrong idea. Sanji has the same schedule as Usopp._ **

**_Tony Tony Chopper (12:00 NN): Wahhh!! Sorry aniki!!_** **_(T⌓T)_**

**_Brook (12:07 PM): So I’ll be seeing Sanji perform with Ivankov’s show?_ **

**_Nico Robin (12:08 PM): The one with the fish net and bunny ears? :)_ **

**_Nefertari Vivi (12:10 PM): Oh, they were amazing. ;)_ **

_“What?!”_

Zoro couldn’t hide his blush any longer, he was waiting for someone to shout and be surprised at him. But as he looked around, they were having a nose-bleed and their seat-mate was trying to calm them down.

“Hey you okay? Here I have some extra tissue.” His seat-mate handed him some tissues and stuffed it inside his bleeding nose.

He wasn’t any better than the rest of the perverts, getting a nose-bleed just by thinking of the cook dancing like a play-boy bunny girl.

“Oi! Are you okay there?”

No, he fucking isn’t.

Bonney was laughing her ass off; the angry reactions she got from Sanji’s fanboys were hilarious. Fucking Simps, re-reading Hawkins and Drake’s replies about their one-eighty degree of not caring to giving a shit when a certain blonde chef caught their attention.

Bonney was at her usual pizza parlor, wasting her allowance for food was totally worth it. She couldn’t be bothered at the recruitment. After hearing that some boy with a blonde hair caught every single hot guy at school, she quickly befriended him and using him for blackmail and simple friend torture.

Looking down to her phone to see a new message pop-up “Shit! Now that’s fucking sad,” Laughing harder once she saw the message. “I always knew you had the biggest balls out there straw-hat.”

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (12:15 PM): I think their performance theme next week is burlesque, the corsets and high heels. Did my brother say anything to you Luffy-san?_ **

**_Portgas D. Ace (12:16 PM): Y? Does Luffy know something that we dont?_ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (12:17 PM): He’s always at my brother’s practice, when I come to visit my brother practicing, he’s there._ **

**_*Vinsmoke Reiju sent a photo*_ **

**_*Vinsmoke Reiju sent a photo*_ **

**_*Vinsmoke Reiju sent a photo*_ **

Images of Luffy and her sitting on the chairs that were placed at Ivankov’s studio, Luffy wasn’t looking at the camera but watching the others perform. Same with the other photos he wasn’t looking at, Luffy looks serious while eating one of Sanji’s bentos and the other one was Luffy sleeping with his hat lowered.

Zoro felt like he had struck one of Enel’s lightning bolts, Luffy’s one step ahead of him.

**_Jewelry Bonney (12:20 PM): Now that’s dedication right there_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (12:20 PM): All of you are sure Luffy’s not the boyfriend here???_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (12:20 PM): cuz damn, yall r homewreckers_ **

**_Don Quixote Doflamingo (12: 24 PM):_ ** **_sry law she tellin facts_ **

**_Nami (12:25 PM): Condelences_ **

**_Usopp (12:26 PM): F in the chat bois, our men got shot by our own rubber boi._ **

**_Shachi (12:26 PM): F_ **

**_Penguin (12:27 PM): F_ **

**_Franky (12:28 PM): F_ **

**_Brook (12:28 PM): F_ **

**_Tony Tony Chopper (12:30 PM): F_ **

**_Koala (12:30 PM): F_ **

All of them forgot the purpose of the chat, others were to depress that they were bested by an idiot. The others were comforting them. They just went back to silently riding the bus, looking by the windows and conversing among themselves. 

Next day was the first day of the recruitment and first day of not going to see their chef at the event.

Every time someone asks about Sanji, they make an angry expression or a depressing one. Why do they want Sanji anyway? Yeah he’s the epitome of perfection when it comes to a lot of things, yes he's a sweetheart and charming to all, and no he's not available to date.

They're trying to forget him so they won't get scolded from others, but apparently being silent and pouting about it was 'immature' for them. They were also told they shouldn't use their phone at the event; it would distract them from their tournaments and talking to clients. Is it wrong to ogle at Sanji's photos? Apparently a small thing can be a bigger problem if you argue about who has the most amazing shots they had with him.

Little did they know Usopp was planning something behind everyone’s back, he doesn’t want to put gasoline in an open fire. But he just wants his friend to get laid, win that bet, and he's bored. No school, no art commissions, and no one tormenting Sanji on a daily basis.

“Hey wanna go to the zoo?” Usopp asked Sanji who was binge watching cooking shows on the TV and smoking his fifth cigarette in the past couple of hours. He was painting a flower-shaped island that has various gigantic bugs and vicious man-eating plants, he calls it Bowin Islands.

Sanji asks him the reason; it was out of the blue to ask him. “You know Luffy will just get jealous and punch you again.” He didn’t agree nor disagree but he stood up and cleaned his place. He went to the kitchen to make them some lunch, readying the bentos if they really wanted to go to the zoo.

“But I’m bored and you’re bored too.” 

Drake was the first one to go back to his room and take his break, there’s a basket of goodies and a bento of food on his table. He took one look and went on his way to take a shower, his phone ping notifying him for a message.

He was out in the shower when his phone started ringing; he went to his phone and looked at the caller. He was shocked to see Sanji calling him, he started sweating and panicking but not to an extent. He sighed and calmed himself, accepting the call he greeted the chef and smiled as he heard Sanji’s cheery voice.

_“Hey Drake, me and Usopp are going to the zoo and it just reminded me of you.”_

How can this idiot tell you something so sweet like it was nothing, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing at the remark. Sanji was one of those nosy people that knew about his fascination about reptiles. Him and the straw-hat was giving bento to one of his classmates when he came up to him and told him he liked his video about armadillo lizards on Youtube, he quickly dragged him away and told him to keep quiet about it.

_“I promise.” Sanji beams at him while playing with his cigarette between his lips._

_“How did you know it was me? And why?” He glares at the blonde boy while looking to his sides._

_“They eat insects, I hate insects. Do you have one?”_

Drake smiled at the memory and kept listening to the boy who’s talking about petting Llamas and giving Godzilla— Sanji named his pet marine iguana, some seaweed for her.

Drake put him on speaker so he can change into a casual one, he’s going back at six in the evening anyway. Might as well relax and enjoy his break.

“So what time are you going out with your friend?” He asked.

_“Right now by the way I sent you a picture, an appropriate outfit for today’s date.”_

“You sound like you’re proud of your outfit.” Drake chuckled.

_“You’re damn right I am.”_

Drake sat down to his bed and looked at his messages to see what photo he was talking about, as he opened their conversation he gasped at the image and quickly hid his surprise but it was too late. Sanji was laughing at him from his embarrassment.

He was posing in front of a huge mirror at his room, with dinosaur biker shorts, an over-sized yellow pastel hoodie that has a simple script font style ‘Space boy’ at the center with grainy planets at the sleeves, a leather sling bag, and clean white sneakers.

_“Speechless?”_

“Shu— shut up! I only told you once about astrophysics and you think you know everything.”

_“I’m versatile, anyway good luck at the recruitment and beat them up you big lizard.”_

After the call ended he lay down and sighed, he really shouldn’t be falling for this silly love fest. He looked at the photo once again and saved it to his files.

“Who were you talking to?” Usopp got inside the car and sat at the driver’s seat. He watched Sanji sit next to the driver’s seat. He opened the window to let the smoke out,

“Drake and now Luffy, asking him about what food he’d love me to make when he got back,” Sanji puts his feet on top of the dashboard. To which Usopp quickly slap the man’s offending feet.

“Stop that, respect my car.”

Starting the engine on, he put the car in reverse while looking at the dash cam and rear view mirror. They got outside the school parking lot and now drive away from the slopes of the school’s mountain into the high-way.

“Put the roof down dipshit,” Sanji told the long-nose “So we can take a selfie.”

Usopp complied, he didn’t look at the camera that was directed at him but he was grinning and making a peace sign.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Nami?”

“I already did when we had English class, I made a list.”

“Ah, hey take a picture of me with my outfit, influencer remember?” He snickers at Sanji’s mortified face, they knew it should be Sanji and not him, but with his platform he got more views and followers than the blonde boy. With his gaming channel and art account, he was offered with a lot of brand deals.

“Oh stop fucking bragging, I’ll take a photo don’t fucking move and you might crash us.” Scaring his friend, he knew Usopp’s amazing at driving but a little lie won’t hurt anyone.

“So they’re having a date, hmmm?” Nami was walking to the boy’s room with Vivi’s extra brownies, they had just finished their job and were now taking a break. The next batch of students were up so they had a rest for a couple of hours.

Vivi looked at her side to see what her friend’s talking about, Nami held out her phone to let Vivi see the stories on Instagram by their dear chef’s account.

“Where are they going?”

“The zoo and the museum, big guess Usopp's making the others jealous.”

“Or he got another brand deal, look at his outfit.”

Nami looked at the image once again and screeched a high piercing cry as she got inside the room, others looking at her with confusion.

“Sanji’s on a date.”

That quickly turned their attention back to their phones, Zoro sighed in relief when he saw it was Usopp and not some guy he had to kill again for asking Sanji while he wasn't guarding him.

“Who’s he with?” Luffy asked as he stuffed himself with food. He just won two tournaments so treat himself with the all you can eat buffet at the recruitment.

“He’s with Longnose-kun, they got side-track so they’re at the beach near the school.” Robin said, not looking away at her reading while closing her lover’s rude snoring.

Luffy pouts at the information but continues eating, he wanted to join them so badly but he didn’t win Sanji won’t cook for him ever again. His phone buzzed and ringed at his side, he looked to see who sent him a message and grinned to himself.

“Usopp stand— no not there more to the— yeah! Okay now pose.” Sanji took a lot of shots for his friend but they still seem so unsatisfied. They just got here and they’re already taking photos of each other, they’re not really in a hurry, they still have a week of goofing around.

They felt the ground shaking; they looked around to see a school of eel sea monsters with their familiar hats and rainbow skin colors, leap out of the ocean once they heard their masters. Last time they met the Rainbow Eels it was when all of them were singing with instruments and they sang with all their hearts.

And making them for dinner, but they just partied until the dead of night.

“Sa—Sanji take a photo now!” Usopp exclaims suddenly, pumping his arms into the air with a huge happy grin on his face. Sanji captured the moment with the monsters and they thanked them by giving some fish food and sheep guts at a local market near the ocean.

In a cozy luxurious king bed, a group of women woke up to a sound of phone ringing, they groaned and tried waking up Apoo. “Apoo, someone’s calling you.” A naked red-haired woman holds out his phone for him to take it. He looked at the caller and accepted the call; he got up to look at the window to see the busy streets of Tokyo. He smiled when the boy introduced himself as a former waiter.

“I didn’t order any food, boy.”

 _“I know, just wanted to say hi and piss you off.”_ He can hear the boy smirk and the background noise of them in a car ride.

“Going somewhere, recruitment’s starting already?”

_“Yeah at the capital, yup but I didn’t join, by the way I might drive by your club or any one of them.”_

“Thanks for the check up.” He chuckled

“ _Fuck off you’re lucky me and Luffy saved your ass last time.”_

He let the boy end the call and looked back at one of the girls on the bed, he sighed and went back to his bed. Wishing the caller was in his bed instead.

“Thank you Marco-san, the children’s hospital at Okayama will be o delighted at the sponsor from Whitebeard-san’s most respected officer.” A middle-aged woman was thanking Marco ever since they had talked about the schools being left behind from resources, wages, and supplies. 

“It’s okay, just bring those peaches.” Winking at the woman and watching her leave with little students watching the whole event. 

“Sensei, did you just agree to that because of Straw-hat’s chef's addiction to peaches? From that game?” Marco looks at his student while he just finished training for his coming up match.

“I don’t know. But who doesn’t like peaches, right?” smiling and shrugged at his student, while looking at the two tickets on the palm of his hand.

“Usopp— _Hahaha!_ Take a photo of me with this sta— _Hahaha!”_ Sanji was saying something between his laughter. He just couldn’t pass this up, standing beside a gorilla sculpture that has dark green marble color.

Brook was on his phone when he saw Sanji’s story, the blonde boy was standing beside a gorilla's bust statue with Zoro’s poorly edited hair on top of its head. He couldn't stop his laughter at the photo; he was questioned by one of the clients he was having a meeting for. 

He sent the hilarious photo at their group chat.

_“Oh fuck that, I’m not deleting that shit. That's the only good photo of us not trying to kill each other.”_

Zoro then heard laughter from the other call, he was blushing at how happy Sanji was but he also want to stab him with his sword for the fucking photo. It was almost his time for the tournament when he got a notification about Brook’s message. The image was pure happiness for him, he felt love sick and wanted to see him fight, cook, or just stand there beside him.

“When will I see you again?” He shocked himself, he couldn’t believe he said that.

 _“Dumbass, it’s only been a day and you want to start a fight? Gotta go marimo don’t make Nami-swan mad or I’ll kick your ass.”_ Then the call went dead.

He sighed and saw Sanji’s message. He opened their conversation and saw an image of him smiling with his tongue sticking out in a childish manner; he rolled his eyes and saved the photo.

“The hell are you blushing for? Mermaid stickers making you all act up?” Usopp said while eating his ice cream that they bought at a stall at the zoo.

“I’m not, some idiot doesn’t know how to hit the brakes.” Grumbling between him eating ice-cream, they were just sitting at a bench. Usopp was filming him again, he looked at his goat balloon floating in the air. He looks around to see a calming atmosphere of kids and their parents having their time with each other. He stood up and called Usopp to let him know he’ll be going at the ‘Long island’

Apparently in some islands animals and plants get longer and elongated; remembering the first time they went here with the others. They met the care-taker of one of the horses, but some guy wanted to buy it to bully the care-taker so Luffy took action and defeated the guy.

They just went around and enjoyed their time, him flexing for Usopp’s vlog and Usopp making jokes along the way. It was fun and all but they miss the others especially when Luffy set all the cages here in the Zoo for a more realistic scavenger hunt.

He and Sanji miss their friends.

Their next stop was the museum, Usopp was looking at the art section of the building and Sanji was busy flirting with one of the guides in the museum. Sanji wasn’t getting any messages or calls from the others, he watched Usopp talking on his camera while he played with the lollipop between his lips. He got into a fight with one of the guards after Sanji unconsciously almost lit himself a cigarette.

After he got some of their numbers, he saw someone he recognized at one of the closed doors at the museum, he followed her inside one of the rooms and stepped into a room full of portraits of men and women. Dressed in fine jewelry, beads of gold wrap around them, weapons at their sides, puffy shirts and fitted pants; they were all pirates.

Sanji recognized the art of Piracy with treasures, old and rusting cannons at corners, and an arc with a pirate flag on top of it. There were cloths and braided silk hanging at each side of the room; the room has a low light because of the small spotlights directed at the paintings.

At each side of the paintings had plaques and dates, he presumes also the title of the collection.

He looked each at one of the paintings, the accuracy, precise, and detailed of every portrait he sees. He couldn’t feel his hands, but he presumes they were shaking for a cigarette right now. Biting on the inside his cheek, he continued looking.

Stepping back, he gave the room another one look around and he decided at his throbbing head.

It was them.

Their grins, the happy faces and the serious ones like everything felt right when he kept looking. He feels nostalgia and sickness, like it felt so wrong and yet so right that they’re pirates.

Like some shitty kids show.

But some of the memories keep creeping out and crawling inside his mind.

He kneeled and held his head, squeezing it to shut every memory with flashes of light hurting it even more. Groaning and getting louder, he bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

Luckily it stopped, as he felt a hand on top of his head. It was calming and the waves of crashing memories were gone.

Only himself and his present memories.

As he looked up once again, he was at the center of the room. No one was there; he could only hear his deep breaths and the room getting stuffy.

He left not looking back.

Sanji didn’t see every pair of eyes in the painting following him. 

Usopp saw his friend to where he was filming, giving facts and trivias at every painting he sees and the brushes the artist used.

“Hey where’d you been?”

Sanji looked around and scratched his head, he can’t remember much after he was at the calligraphy exhibit. He didn’t remember he just knew he was in the bathroom.

“Bathroom?”

“You sound like you’re not sure.”

“Because bastard I fucking am now will your fucking stop asking questions?”

Usopp quivered but was relieved that Sanji’s still the hot-tempered person he knew and loved.

**_Nami added Rebbeca to the group._ **

**_*Rebbeca sent a photo*_ **

**_Rebecca (5:32 PM): Why is Usopp-kun and Sanji-kun with Enel-san?_ **

**_Jinbe (5:54 PM): Everyone’s busy today Rebecca-san. Don’t wait up for them, enjoy your food and time._ **

**_Rebecca (5:55 PM): Oh thank you Jinbe-san._ **

**_Jinbe (5:55 PM): *like*_ **

They were waiting for the food to arrive, Usopp was shocked to hear that they got invited for dinner to some fancy restaurant by Enel. Enel was a well-known and respectable politician and businessman. He also works at some NASA branch. They were at the Planetarium when they saw Enel touring some foreigners around the place.

He kept giving side glances from him and to his friend, Enel was seated close at Sanji’s side. His blonde friend was smoking quietly while nodding his conversation with Enel.

Usopp took his phone when he felt the vibration of it, it was the group chat from Sanji’s sister. He choked himself up as he saw himself the image Rebecca just sent.

Sanji helped his choking friend and made a concerned face, giving his friend some water and leans at the table to let him pat Usopp on the back. Watching his friend holding his phone, confused as to why no one was messaging him. He was about to ask Usopp about the messages when Enel took his wrist and gently pulled him away to Usopp.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance but didn’t let it show on his face; instead Sanji took the man’s hand and laced their fingers together letting the man know he’s okay with his plans.

“You okay there buddy?” Sanji asked his friend.

“Yeah, I—“cough, “The great Usopp is fine, so what about that plan?” He was eavesdropping on their conversation, Usopp was scared but he has to trust Sanji on this one.

“Oh so you were listening anyway I just wanted your friend here,” Enel looked at Sanji with a smile. “To come into my house letting him see God's divinity.” He finished.

“I’d love to but I need my friend here to hitch a ride back home,” Sanji said, trying to let go of his hand but Enel doesn’t want to. “I can’t stay at your house, curfew.”

“When did we have—“ Usopp didn’t finish his sentence when he felt a strong immense pain in his knee. He screamed and let himself whimper in sorrow.

Sanji looked at his friend and went back to Enel’s inviting face. “Again, curfew.” Shrugging off to act casual.

Enel laughed at the scene. He called their waiter to add another food for him and continued touching the boy’s hand as he watched him smoke his cigarette with his other hand while trying to remove the one he was caressing.

Usopp finally gained some strength to sit up and finally look at the messages.

**_Roronoa Zoro (6:04 PM): Why is he with him? Usopp talk before I left this shitty recruitment. Let me just finish this fight and I’ll fight you next love-cook._ **

**_Nico Robin (6:08 PM): They have great cuisines there._ **

**_Nami (6:09 PM): We just finished our last clients, we’ll gather up at our room._ **

**_Nami (6:09 PM): Wahh~ Lucky for them, cute people like me don't get invited to high-class restaurants._ **

**_*Shachi removed Trafalgar D. Water Law to the group*_ **

**_Brook (6:15 PM): I just saw Shanks-san and his colleagues are finishing up their talk with their clients. You might have to remove them as well before it’s too late._ **

**_*Penguin removed Shanks and Dracule Mihawk to the Group.*_ **

**_Koala (6:19 PM): I just saw the 3 brothers winning. I hid their phones so it won’t cause chaos. Me and Kalifa are distracting the other guys and hiding their phones._ **

**_Koala (6:25 PM): We manage to hide all of the sensei’s phones._ **

**_Kalifa (6:26PM): Please refrain from causing harm at the recruitment._ **

**_*Kalifa left the group*_ **

**_Franky (6:30 PM): Okay, so far no one saw the picture._ **

**_Jinbe (6:35 PM): I apologies._ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (6:35 PM): Ditto_ **

**_*Jinbe added Charlotte Katakuri, Shanks, Dracule Mihawk, Smoker, and Rayliegh to the Group*_ **

**_*Jewelry Bonney added X Drake and Basil Hawkins to the group*_ **

**_*Tony Tony Chopper added Trafalgar D. Water Law to the group*_ **

**_Tony Tony Chopper (6:37 PM): I’m sorry Law forced and threatened me !!! (T⌓T)_ **

**_Shachi (6:37 PM): We failed we're sorry_ **

**_Nami (6:40 PM): @Rebecca what are they doing now._ **

**_Rebecca (6:41 PM): Well, they finally got their food. Viola told father not to rush at getting here so we can update you._ **

**_Rebecca (6:41 PM): And Usopp-kun finally noticed me. I'm waving at him right now._ **

**_*Rebecca sent a photo*_ **

**_Trafalgar D. Water Law: @Usopp_ **

**_Charlotte Katakuri: @Usopp_ **

**_Shanks: @Usopp_ **

**_Dracule Mihawk: @Usopp_ **

**_Smoker: @Usopp_ **

**_Rayliegh: @Usopp_ **

**_X Drake: @Usopp_ **

**_Basil Hawkins: @Usopp_ **

**_Koala: I'm sorry the three brothers and Zoro-san are trying to leave the building!!_ **

Usopp did the only logical thing, that will save all the trouble for him.

**_*Usopp left the group*_ **

He looked to where Rebecca and her sister were sitting, he nodded at them and prayed to himself. Ignoring the two people in front of him who were looking at him in confusion.

  
  



	4. What a tease

“Oh my Kami, seriously? It’s only been a few hours and all of you are still bummed out,” Nagging her friends at their pathetic faces; Nami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The boy’s were brooding and trying to act like everything’s okay with them. Even Luffy’s friends that were in the different department asked her if Sanji was inside the room, after hearing the bad news they thanked her and sat next to the other boys. “Might I remind every single one of you, all of you have matches tomorrow and respectable people are meeting for all of you to talk to them.”

“Shut up Nami,” Zoro didn't bother to look at her “Go talk to some CEO or something.”

“Real mature Zoro.” But gave them the space they wanted. They were like mushrooms popping more and more. “Go back to your own rooms or you’ll disappoint Sanji even more. Isn’t that right Sanji-kun?”

_ “Please don’t give Nami-swan anymore head-aches, or I’ll personally visit and give all of you a kick on the head.” _

Well that made them look stupid. 

“Sanji, will you come visit our matches with food?” Luffy launches himself to face up close at Sanji’s face. 

_ “You idiot, you know I can’t. You have unlimited food there like your grandfather said.”  _

“Why didn’t you join today’s event Sanji-kun?” 

“I joined something else my dear flower, remember we talked about?” 

“Ohh that,” As she put down the phone she got from Usopp to Frankie’s invention—a Bluetooth projector with a built-in wireless charger, Sanji’s face was now projected on the wall with his hair tied at the back, with Usopp on the back laying in bed with his camera directed at Sanji’s back.

_ “Ohhh.” _ She cringes at the end of her sentence, making a disgusted expression.

“No one’s going to ask him anything?” She looked at her side to look at them, why wasn’t she surprised? They all look so love-struck at the guy who worships women and despises men on a daily basis. She gave up and continued conversing until Vivi walked up to the living room with Karoo following her. 

“Sanji-san can you help me cook, I really want to impress my clients and the audience.” She looked at him with determination and mischief in her eyes.

Sanji was surprised at the sudden request but didn’t deny her; he told her he should go change for a bit. “No Sanji-kun please I have to learn now.” 

Surprised at the sudden impatient attitude Vivi was showing, Nami was the first to question her. Vivi only winked at and said, “Kaya-chan told me to. You’re all welcome.” Looking at the group of guys that were sitting at the huge living room couch, they were more confused but went back watching their favorite chef.

“Hey Usopp, hold the phone for me. Vivi-chan wanted me to teach her to cook.” He stood up with his blanket covering his body. As he left the camera, Usopp closed his camera and went to take the phone. 

“You’re welcome.” Usopp beams at the camera then puts it in the back camera. 

The camera was showing Sanji’s back with his Power Ranger blanket, as they finally got to the one space of the living room and kitchen. He walks up to the kitchen he took off the blanket, placing it at the top of the couch. 

Sanji was wearing a plain long-sleeve shirt that was too big for his body, so why was he so embarrassed of? Nami focused on the movements of the camera, showing only Sanji’s head to torso, not his whole body. 

“So what do you want to impress them my dear Vivi-chan?” He walks up behind the counter, the camera showing the kitchen aisle and Sanji’s upper body. The afternoon sun was the perfect time to shoot, with the natural light making the man warmer and his skin glowing with sun kissed color of the place. 

“What about brownies? Sweet food makes people elated” Innocently replying at the boy’s question. 

“Ah, the higher shelves,” Sanji mumbled so low that you have to strain your ears to hear it, but lucky for them, it was Franky’s product. Nami was told it’s supposed to pick up even the most silents of fart on the call— Franky’s words not hers.

“Why shit-cook? Scared to reach the shelves, need to use a step stool?” Zoro mockingly said.

“Yes. You lost algae with moss for a head,” He cursed at the camera “For that lame ass insult, I want Usopp to get all my stuff from the shelves.” Gesturing the camera man to give him the phone, Sanji can record Usopp getting the baking tools and equipment inside the shelves. 

“No way, you’re taller than me anyway,” Usopp retorts back at him. “You don’t want to make Vivi-chan would you?”

“Please Sanji-kun.” Vivi giving him her most pleading act, he got baited that’s for sure.

“What are you planning woman?” Ace asked the cyan haired woman.

“Don’t take your eyes away from him,” As she points out that Sanji was holding a stepping stool then placing it down on the floor. “Look he brought a stool.”

“Oh Kami, Usopp don’t fucking tell me you were shooting that scene? Were you two both bored and you started recording some western movie?” She asked her friend, covering her eyes and lowering her head so the boys at the room won’t see her smirking.

“Hey, we got left alone. What ar— no homo dude but you have nice thighs.” That comment made every man go rigid and stare at the said thighs. Sanji was on top of the stool showing his thighs, ever so little as he took every equipment and utensils he can find on the shelves, the shirt lifts up to show his thighs even more. 

What a fucking sight to see.

“Are you both making porno?” Zoro shouted questionably to his friends, he was blushing so bad that he couldn’t even deny it anymore.

He doesn’t want to look at the others' faces; they’re bad as he was. Drake started getting a nosebleed so he tilted his head a bit upper, Lucci’s power is showing the same with Kaku. The three brothers have three different expressions, from Sabo’s blushing innocent face to Ace’s devilishly smirk. Luffy’s passive as always but you can see his flushed face. Hawkins and Law were staring intently at the boy’s task; having identical shocked blushing faces, eyes blown wide and mouth gaping. 

“Zoro you idiot, he’s making brownies,” Luffy told him “Can I taste  _ your _ brownies Sanji?” Innocently asks him with a not so innocent intention.

Everyone looked at the boy like he grew a head, even the ladies looked at him with worried expressions. Where did that come from? Was he always like this to the blonde boy?

They heard Sanji falling down from the bar stool with the last stuff he needed for cooking. Usopp was about to help him but he was stopped by Sanji’s loud turning refusal.

“I—I have to fix it first,” he quickly said as he lifts his hand to stop Usopp from coming to his place. "I'll just be quick."

"What are you talking ab-" 

"Pineapple!"

"Are you bullying Marco?" Ace asked.

"No he has to fix his lingerie." Usopp replied in a calm manner, like wearing lingerie in the afternoon was normal. 

"K.O" Nami sympathetically said as she looked to her side, men will be men. 

Both of them were silent and the only sound coming out was Sanji's grunts and cleaning up his mess. As he lifted himself up and finally showed his face, he started fixing the measurements of the ingredients while talking and giving some pointers to Vivi before he started cooking.

“Okay first off, get a nine by nine inch baking dish. Or any kind of inch you have Vivi-chan,” He started showing his own baking dish at the camera. “Bigger the inch, the bigger the treat.” Sanji winks at the camera.

They’re having trouble at hiding their fascination and boners;top ten they received the ‘blue balls treatment’ from Sanji. Cooking and Sanji do not mix well, especially because he's making the word ‘food porn’ too literal and too real. 

And he’s only starting to cook.

“Then line it with parchment paper, so the brownies won’t stick at your dish. No fuss, it just pop’s right out.” He repeated the word ‘pop’ while emphasizing it with the sound.

“Mix first the dry ingredients, then mix.” 

Sanji took the flour, salt, baking soda, and baking powder. Showing his measuring cups with the right amount of it, mixing them all together and setting it aside.

“Don’t worry, we’ll give the attention it deserves later.” 

”Sanji-kun,” Nami interrupted him by waving frantically to catch everyone’s attention. “Can you go back to your room just for a second? I need to talk to them first.”

“You sure Nami-swan dear?”

“Yes. Leave.” 

Sanji hesitantly moved to his side but he soon left the kitchen to go back to his room. Everyone looked at her and waited for her reason to why she did that.

“I’m leaving now, I can’t handle this sexual tension.” She said in defense, crossing her arms across her chest while hiding her face from everyone.

“Wha—“

“Not from all of you, from me. To be honest I’d let Sanji if he wasn’t such an idiot around me.” She said annoyingly. Now that she mentioned it, she was blushing.

“I ag—agree as well, but Nami-chan and me have too many rivals.” Vivi chuckles as she gets up and gives her paper and pen to Karoo— it’s immune to Sanji’s power.

“I, the great Usopp, will leave this unholy scene. I’d hit that, if I wasn’t straight and with Kaya-chan,” He said behind the camera. Usopp steadies the camera at the phone tripod stand that was already at his side. "Triport track Sanji." He called Sanji back and let himself out the door. 

The camera suddenly panned around to capture Sanji walking to the kitchen with the same get up but with white socks and huge fuzzy yellow duck feet slippers. He was reading the notebook he was holding while smoking.

The camera stayed on the chef, the wide windows illuminating the room. Sanji was glowing by each step he took, making his hair lighter than usual, milky exposed skin making it have warm tones, and the light shirt exposes his body. He finishes his cigarette and grinds the lit part down to the ash-tray that was placed on the table with a small plant beside the living room couch. He finally got behind the counter and put down the notebook. 

He finally noticed Usopp wasn't behind the camera and he was the only one in the Sunny. He looked at the camera with his one eyebrow raised to specify his confusion more, making him look cute.

"They left, but Karoo's here to list down your procedure and tips about cooking brownies." Sabo— the brave one who spoke for the whole group, containing his craving and the itch to go back to their dorm at school.

"What Nami-swan and Vivi-chan left?" He exclaims and looks disappointed. His movements got gloomy and disheartening, he ordered the Triport to come closer and lift itself up a bit so the camera was looking down on Sanji and the counter.

"Okay, let's start with getting the mixer at the counter here—" He turned around and bent down to get the mixer, camera tracking his movement. 

On the other side of the call, everyone has different reactions to what they're seeing right now. 

Sanji's ass was sticking out; the round supple ass is all they can look at. Letting the world see that Black-leg Sanji, wears a black soft embroidered lace v-string panty and delicate floral lace trim at the sides. Giving them a flirty silhouette at the back.

Desperate to know what the front looked like it was obvious he deliberately bought it too tight for him. 

Surprised that kind of thing was called underwear to begin with. They aren't complaining though.

_ "The paddle shou—" _ Karoo's the only one listening to Sanji, writing down every word he says. 

He finally straightens up his back again and goes back to the counter, setting up his electric hand mixer and putting the paddle on. He put two sticks of butter inside the bowl and turned the mixer on. 

As the mixer turned on, Sanji ordered the Triport's lapel microphone to give it to him. As he got the microphone he held it close to his mouth. 

_ "This is almost room temperature but we're going to beat it into submission,"  _ He said at the microphone, his voice dropping. It was clear as day that he wasn't dejected at the girl’s absence. _ “Letting the two butter slide against each other like so.”  _

Minutes later he poured a cup of sugar, he clipped the microphone at his collar and turned off the mixer.

_ "As you can see, it had gotten lighter and fluffy, time to add in the brown sugar."  _ He said, turning on the mixer again. While it's turning, he poured two teaspoons of vanilla extract and one egg. He took the white spatula, turning the mixer off for a second. He scraped the butter that was sticking at all sides down to the bowl and turned it on again. Then he added the dry ingredients in but not before mixing it with his silicone spatula,  _ "Just move it around, so it won't explode. We wouldn't want to let it end that quickly right?"  _ Lolling his tongue while turning the mixer once again.

_ "Then add oats and chocolate chips, but not too much for it’s the bottom layer of our brownies."  _ Adding the two ingredients he turned the mixer on but the rotation was slow. He then turned it off to scrape off and mixed it by himself.

Seconds in he put the dough at the dish with parchment paper. 

_ "Use your fingers to press the dough to even the layer. Setting it aside will be making the brownies now." _

Taking the same bowl once again with the colander, he added all the dry ingredients and started mixing using his whisk. He then took another empty bowl and put melted butter, sugar, and two whole eggs. 

_ "Whisking it until it smoothes out and the sugar dissolves." _ He said as he licked his lips unconsciously.

"Oh kami, he's making that face again." Zoro says it out loud— some people agreed but the others who didn't had the chance to watch Sanji cook, looking at him for more context.

"He makes this face when he's really really into cooking, look—" He uses his finger to point everyone's attention to Sanji's heavy-lidded eyes as he starts whisking the ingredients and adding the dry ingredients in. But Sanji's face isn't the only one enticing, the sway of his hips, the slow and deep biting of his lower lip, tongue sticking out ever so little, and putting some of his bang behind his ear. 

"He's easy to please." Sabo laughs to let some of the tension in his pants go away. 

_ “Now that we made the Brownies, I’m using Oreos in between the Brownies and the dough. You can put anything inside, just don’t break the form.”  _

Sanji places chopped Oreos and non-chopped on top of the dough  _ “Don’t leave any gap, reasons why we chopped some of the biscuits.”  _

Then lastly the brownies, he took the white spatula and started scraping it.  _ “You have to spread it smoothly and just slowly smooth the brownies on top. Don’t ruin your foundation.”  _ Saying it in an alluring and tempting way.

Pleasantly inviting them to fuck him. 

_ “There, ready to go into the oven in a 177 degree Celsius about 35 to 40 minutes. So we can have that nice crackle top,”  _ Turning around once again, he went to the oven and inserted the dish inside of the oven and turned some knobs. _ “After it’s done, leave it in an hour okay Karoo?”  _ He finishes it off by closing the oven and going back to his spot. 

_ "Did you get all of that?"  _ He asked calmly, Sanji went to the living room couch to sit. He took his notebook with him and lit himself a cigarette.

Karoo saluted the boy and left the room.

The camera started following Sanji who was already seated at the couch, with his legs closed and reading his notebook. He placed his cigarette at the ash tray and continued the silent treatment to them. Making them anticipate and be impatient. 

_ “Surprised all of you stayed and watched the whole thing,”  _ Sanji finally breaks the silence, they’re waiting for him to talk or end the call. Closing his notebook and finally putting it aside, so his attention was finally on them.

_ “All of you deserve a reward.”  _ Sanji purred as his hands started slowly taking off every button on the shirt, removing his slippers without removing his eye contact at the phone. Slowly opening his legs to show his erection, the lingerie was too small and the tip of his dick can be seen, the pink flushed tip was leaking and twitching with need. 

_ “Don’t I look good enough to let you eat me?” _ He hums while he lifts his flexible legs to show it off how much he can handle a rough treatment. _ “Want to cream me up real good real nice, right?” _ Putting down his legs he spreads them and slowly slides the lingerie under his balls. 

_ “Already know what all of you want hmm? Want to fuck me raw and make me feel it for a week? Every step I can feel your dick ramming it inside me right?” _

Sanji was touching himself, but not his dick. Too soon, he can wait. He runs his hands across his chest and chest. Close to his dick but not close enough to jack himself off. He accidentally touches his sensitive nipples, making him let himself a whimpering moan. 

_ “What reward should I give you?” _

The men at the other side of the call might get a stroke if this continued enough, their desire was right there and willing himself to show his whole body to them. Annoyed that they had to share but it’s only their chance. 

Sanji was waiting for them to talk or to respond; give him the pleasure and make him feel good. 

They should—

“Guys! Are you there? The events about to start. Your red-haired friend, straw-hat, told me all of you are here” Benn knocked on the door of the room. He was ordered to fetch some idiots to go back and finish the recruitment. 

They should kill every single one of them. 

They heard a laugh from the call and looked at the blonde boy’s laughing face, with his arms hugging his stomach and laying himself down so he won’t fall from the couch. 

_ “All of you should go and what a cockblock.” _

They ended the call and left the room but not without fighting each other to calm their killing-instincts and overwhelming emotions.

God hates them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at the comment section for more context


	5. Practical assignment

"He—hey, I'm not scheming or anything okay! It's Sanji-kun's decision, yeah Enel might have a horrible psychotic mind and a god-complex, but as I said it has nothing to do with me. If Sanji wants Enel to be his sugar daddy, let him be."

Nami said her defense at the whole thing, with dollar signs at her eyes. Okay that might not be helping her but money comes first, proud of her friend she looked at the projected screen of his Sanji talking to Enel, in Usopp's camera glasses. 

Usopp and Franky made a way to connect the camera to a projector screen via laptop. Like those Kingsman movies.

"He looks more like that rapper from the west." Koala points it out.

"He learned well," Robin said as she looked at the screen, "I taught him how to use his charm in such a manner." She looks at Franky with a proud face. 

"You're such a bad influence to him." Smoker said to her. She only smiled back.

Franky rolled his eyes but laughed at his lover, he couldn't say the same thing to the others who were glaring at the screen. 

They were at the suite room; their sensei's forced them to be here with the whole crew. And some others invited themselves in to know why Sanji was talking to one of the most successful billionaires.

Well, some others can relate but not legally that is, but can relate nonetheless. Glancing once again at his side to look at each of them, he couldn't laugh at Nami that was hiding behind Jinbe. 

"Stop bullying her, what if Sanji has ulterior motives? Or he really likes this guy. Feel like making a song—" He was stopped when Robin's arm sprang at his shoulder and closed his mouth.

"Yohohoho~ Never settle for less." Brook said.

"It's only been a day and the cook does this shitty thing." Zoro said while crossing his arms even more. His eye twitched when the cook let the man beside him be close to him and let the man eat his food feeding Enel with his spoon.

"Waahh~ that food looks delicious." Luffy ogled the food Usopp was eating and around the table. 

"If one boyfriend makes you happy, imagine having three Sanji." Usopp jokingly says to himself but of course he wasn't ignored.

"Hey long-nose shut up over there or I'll make you shut up," Sanji said, he finished his meal and was now trying to distract him from his craving for a smoke by eating his dessert. "So what will you do with all the food that we couldn't eat?" He asks.

"Leave it." 

"No." 

Enel looked back at the young boy he saw at the museum, he was in such a cute get up. First time he saw him he just wanted to electrocute him, he wondered why but he ignored the temptation. Enel doesn't usually pick up people while he was working, maybe God's onto something.

"Come again?" Enel asked.

"Why not just give it to the poor you piece of shit? If you fucking don't I'll personally take everything you ordered and give it away. Can build a fucking spaceship but can't give a shit about people needing food to survive." He calmly said, but you can see his biting his lip and gripping his spoon.

Usopp and everyone else saw it coming; the men at the other call were smirking and expecting the bastard to leave Sanji alone. They knew about Sanji's good virtue when it comes to food, and angering a chef is like calling death himself.

Enel laughed at the man's face, no one's stupid enough to talk back to him. 

"What the fuck are you laughing for? Oh you think it's fucking hilarious to laugh at people's suf—" 

Sanji stopped his rambling when he saw Enel closing the gap between them and giving him a chaste kiss, he pulled himself away and called the waiter to wrap this food up and give to some homeless people or to its employees. Then leaving a huge tip at the end. 

"You're God's divine," He said to the stunned boy and looked at the boy wearing glasses, "I think I may not give him up." He smirked. 

"He knows," Nami said "Okay everyone calm down, he's obviously doing it on purpose— Luffy stay in your damn sit." She exclaims and tries to force her boss down.

"Trust in Usopp's message that Sanji has a plan," Reasoning herself to Luffy. After some persuasion and threats aimed at Usopp if he kept leaving the chat, he finally told us that Sanji was doing this on purpose. "The rest of you as well, Sanji-kun won't do anything irrational."

They all knew the last part was a lie.

"What is he even planning?" Marco asked as he sits himself back at the couch.

"We don't know as well but if it really stresses some of you, the door's wide open." Nami declared it loud.

No one left of course.

"I need to use the restroom." Sanji said and left the table.

Usopp adjusted his ear piece and glasses, Enel wasn't looking at him he followed Sanji leaving and going inside the bathroom. Both of them didn't interact for a while, Usopp continues finishing his meal and Enel waiting. 

"Why didn't you join him there?" Usopp asked, not looking at Enel.

"Why bother when I can have him all by myself later." 

"Ah."

Sanji went back to their table; Usopp noticed something but didn't point it out. 

"I can't zoom that much okay, they're at the front door waiting for me." Usopp was in his driver's seat, he just arrived at one Enel's house. He looked around and not a single house on some hill, the man has a fucking mansion. Usopp estimates nine hundred, eighty-six square per meter. A two story high building, with a pool and huge windows, having the traditional Japan roof and exterior but has those pillars. 

"More like Sanji's pressed at the door getting mauled by Enel." He clarifies. 

He can hear his friend's shouts and curses at the earpiece, he rolled his eyes and ignored it. 

Usopp got outside his car and walked up at the flight of stairs that leads to the front door; Sanji noticed him and tried to get himself off the huge man. Enel eventually let him go and opened the door for them. 

The first he saw was a large white living room couch with ornaments of gold with it, the centerpiece of the table has a beautiful gold rose at a rose-gold vase. The carpet is a simple white fur style, and a huge TV screen mounted on the wooden walls. Windows at the side, you can see the view outside and the city far away.The outside has chairs and a fireplace

The two couldn't stop themselves admiring the room and looked at each other to confirm if they're not dreaming.

"Nami-swan would be so proud of me, if I let Enel be my sugar daddy huh?" Sanji said as he tried to close his mouth.

"You have no idea." Nami and Usopp said in unison.

"So that's the final tour of the house, would you like to stay in one of the guest rooms? Or do you want to swim first?" Enel asked the two boys who couldn't stop looking at his home. He encircles his arms at Sanji waist and nuzzles him. The action didn't break the boy's amazement so he continued.

"I'll just go around the house, you have amazing historical artifacts that caught my attention." Usopp said. He was told to repeat Robin’s words so he did. "So both of you have all the alone time you want." He looked at the two people at his side. 

_'Robin are you trying to kill me?'_ He cries out.

"Oh what a nice friend you got." Enel took Sanji's hand leading him to the stairs; Usopp waved at his blonde friend one last time and received death threats from Sanji and the guys on the other call.

"Such a brave soldier." Franky sobs at the two of them.

Usopp finally looked away at two and started taking pictures of each artifact that was on display.

"I'm surprised he has the artifacts about the ancient weapons back then in the piracy era." Rayleigh remembered the display of images and paintings of each weapon's assumptions to what they look like.

"Every single furniture has gold in it." Nami couldn't stop herself from ogling at the screen, "Usopp try stealing one if Sanji failed at being a sugar baby." 

"Why would Sanji even want a sugar daddy? His family is loaded." Ace said. He was calm at the whole thing and laughing once or twice at it, he couldn't seem to get angry at Sanji's behavior. But he is scared of seeing him go.

"Zeff orders Sanji to deliver bentos at school but he isn't really making money out of it." Shanks said.

"He must be planning something." Sabo confidently said.

"Or he fell in love at Enel." Chopper said, he felt a sudden chill and goosebumps. He shrieks when he sees everyone's face looking at him menacingly and tries to hide at Zoro's lap.

Zoro sighed, patting the reindeers and and watched Usopp's perspective.

Sanji couldn't stop his moans; Enel was doing an amazing job at sucking his dick. Panting with his mouth slack and wet, laying down at one of the softest beds he had laid on to. His eyes wide and hands loose, Enel pulls back and teases him. 

Sanji lets out a noise that makes Enel's dick throb.

But Enel gets tired by the minute, and must be the food he ate. But no matter, the boy's not leaving any time soon. They've been making out at his bed for at least an hour and the boy was already wet just for him.

"Ca—can I be on top?" coaxing it with innocence, "I wanna ride you."

He tries to hide a yawn, but fails miserably.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"No, I just felt tired," Enel said as he kissed the boy's neck with playful bites. "We can just sleep for now." 

"But I have a curfew."

"Oh, maybe God has other plans. Oh well just let yourself out and take anything you want." 

Enel's boner was gone in an instant and only felt drowsiness to his whole body. He removed himself from the boy and lay beside him. Seconds later Enel was sleeping and Sanji removed himself from the sleeping man.

He took his sweater and put it on, looking around the man's room he assumed what he meant by taking everything was the candies on the table, but he had something in mind. Connecting his earphone to his phone and playing some music. He started dancing and walked to the man's desk and took the papers he'd been searching for a while now. Enel told him he just got this from Arlong, he thought the fish-man mistook ordinary papers but didn't bother taking back from Enel so he just left there.

Carefully putting the papers in his sling bag, he looked around and saw some jewelry laying around and took a look at it. He finalized that it's good quality so he put it as well in his bag except the necklace that caught his eye. 

Bobbing his head to the beat, he stood up at the frame of a map and directions of a certain island that he saw at his children's books at his home with his family.

He took a lot of photos and recorded the map twice, he finally left the room but not before leaving a note to Enel on his nightstand.

He was at the hallway when his phone vibrated, his mother and sister asked him if his okay and doing well. Replying to their messages and sending a photo to his brothers to agitate them more. 

Sanji looked to his right and saw an opened door with the light open, when he went to look inside he saw marble tiles and walls covered with green indoor plants and gold bathroom, he immediately laid at the tub with real chunks of stones and gold. He took a selfie and sent it to someone, snickering he then hopped off of the tub and took a mirror selfie, finally leaving the bathroom with a smile on his face.

  
  


Hawkins took out his phone from his pocket and saw Sanji’s text message. He opened it up and saw him lying in a tub with a peace sign and smiling like he wasn’t just getting fucked by some guy. He zoomed in to see the boy’s smiling face with no care in the world, reminiscing about the time when the straw-hat’s friend was lost at the IKEA store and meeting Sanji again at Bed Bath & Beyond. 

_Basil Hawkins was raised with etiquette and grace. He was taught different knowledge of the Middle eastern's history and literacy. He moved to japan because of his father's wishes to let him know more about their side of the family's rich culture of Japan. He knew mannerism and the difference of two opposite cultures in his family, so he was surprised when he saw a bunch of kids racing around with office chair rollers that were being chased by security guards._

_He looked at them for a second and continued shopping, as he turned a corner he bumped into someone. More likely a boy wasn't looking in front of him so he got knocked out of his balance at Hawkin's chest, the kid was about to fall down but quick at his reflexes he took the boy's wrist and pulled him up to his chest._

_Hawkins looked down to see a boy with cerulean eyes, blonde hair and bangs covering his left side, with a peculiar curly eyebrow. He saw the boy's flushed face and giddy gesture so he let go of him._

_"Watch where you're going— I meant it, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't looki—" The boy stopped as they heard a shout directed at them and turned around to see a security out of breath._

_"You— are you with this little kid sir?" The police man bowed at him, and directly locked eyes on the blonde boy._

_He looked back at the boy that took the opportunity to hide behind Hawkin's back and clutched at his forearm. With his face full of hope that he won't get snitched by him, it soon crumbled as Hawkin told the security guard the truth. He moved to his side to let the guard take the boy and leave him alone._

_But he wasn't left alone, next few days after that encounter he met once again the little boy but in a different situation._

_"That's the man who stole my wallet!" A lady in casual clothing walked up in front of his face while he was at the cookware section of the store._

_She was accompanied with two security guards that were pretty sure exasperated at the lady's accusation, but still complied because she is a paying customer._

_Hawkins denied the accusation however he was getting rudely cut-off and the lady wasn't believing him either. People from the store are now looking at them, he's patience was getting thinner by the second. He avoids this kind of commotion as much as possible, especially him being the commotion itself._

_Hawkins looked to his side when he heard a loud cough and was surprised to see the same boy he betrayed, the boy was with someone that was likely beaten down. The blood on his face was the obvious evidence and when the boy let the guy lump down to the ground he looked at the lady with hearts._

_"This was the guy who stole your wallet." He said, handing out a long pink wallet._

_The lady quickly recognized her wallet and took it out of the boy's grasp. She looked inside and sigh in relief when she realized everything was still intact. She thanked the young boy and kissed his cheek, she left them with the thief with guards already taking the man to the station._

_Leaving them both Hawkin's was about to apologize and question the boy's motive but was stopped when the boy took his wrists and dragged him to the bed section._

_"Why would you help me?” Hawkins questioned._

_"Yeah yeah, I know you ratted me out but it was a beautiful lady. Of course I'd help her out," The boy replied. "Besides, you were about to kill them. You may be agaisn't voilence but you aren't scared at commiting one. You have sources, but that's just a theory."_

_"Good observation." He let the boy close to him, he was suspicious and intrigued._

_"In pay back, I'll give you terrible company with bad puns and horrible jokes." The boy smirks and yelps when Hawkins stopped._

_"You won't."_

_"I would, I'm like my boss. Always having a death wish." The boy looked at him for a second and he let his grasp go then suddenly jumped at the bed that was peacefully displayed out in public._

_"Sheet! this is soft." He said as he laid down and spread his arms and legs._

_"Stop." Hawkins started regretting his decision at letting the boy welcome him inside his space._

_"Oh I ain't done yet, I know that pun was bad so I'll do 'bed-ter'." He said, trying to hide his laughter by laying on his stomach._

_Hawkins left the shameless boy and started looking at some curtains._

_"Hey, look I'm—" he quickly hid behind a black curtain and said "Stealth black."_

_That made Hawkins smile but just a fraction, apparently the boy noticed the sudden reaction._

_"Oh I finally got a reaction, you like that don't you? You can fanboy it's okay. I know a thing or two." He reassured the man._

_So he did, he told his fascination about the series and giving the boy tips in interior decorating and baths. They left after he got everything at his list of stuff to buy, but as soon he was halfway away at the store he realized he didn't get his number and made his day gloomy._

_Then by school day he saw the boy again and took the opportunity to know his name and number, unfortunately his harem also._

  
  


“Sanji-san’s safe and sound.” He tells the others, not bothering to look at the others. 

“How?” they said in chorus.

“Oh yeah, he just added a story in his Instagram. He’s in someone’s bathroom taking a mirror selfie. He looks cute at his outfit.” Koala giggles at the end.

“Oh he’s already finished.” Robin said. She was talking to Rayleigh about the artifacts and treasures that were on display and Nami about the prices of it.

“Finished?”

A sudden loud crash alerted everyone, they watched Usopp getting surprised by Sanji jumping from the stairs and someone chasing him not far away from them, Sanji grab his friend’s wrist and dragged him outside. 

“What the fuck did you do?!” Usopp exclaims at Sanji, not looking away from the road. 

“Just fucking drive,” Sanji shouted back while looking at the rear mirror, Usopp just gave him the finger and trying to dodge the bullets from the back.

They were being chased by some black cars with rifles and guns, Usopp shifted the gears, and they were pushed sideways into a slope. They had to drift and the car sliding over, the wheels of the car caught the balance and almost got pulled out. Flicking the gear shift to shooting them even more forward.

“I’ll take the wheel, you shoot them with your bullets. Don’t fucking kill them or Luffy will get pissed off if we killed someone. Especially our school.” Sanji said, switching seats; he and Usopp teamed up to stop the other cars from chasing them. 

“Drone bots three and four aerial view and human-eye view to us, two and one the front and back of the road.” Usopp shouted the command as little drones started coming out of the car compartment. Usopp won a contest back then and was rewarded a bunch of drones, tinkered enough he made them into some much more amazing than just take videos. 

“Triport, hologram the drones into a systematic enhanced projection.” Franky ordered his invention, everyone’s on edge when they watch every single screen of the boys getting chased and getting shot at.

“Waah, so cool I wanna join in the fun.” Luffy pouts at Sanji's manic expression of terror and excitement, they’re having more fun than he was at the tournament. Yeah beating people up and winning food is awesome but comparing Sanji and Usopp adventure is much more amusing.

“Usopp is so amazing” Chopper said in amazement, he was cheering for his friend to beat the bad guys.

“Not bad shit-cook, who taught him how to drive?” Zoro looked at the others, when no one answered him right away. 

“Wait no one? I saw him in one sports car at the port last time.” Jinbe clarified. 

“He really didn’t ask any of us, I’m just surprised as you Zoro.” Sabo said. 

All of them looked at each other and continued to watch the scene in front of them. 

“Usopp, can you ask Sanji about how he acquired driving-skills.” Sabo said as he held up the microphone.

Sanji flexed the edges and increased the speed of the car, the vehicle slid and followed the road lines. Wrenching the wheel on timing, he accelerated the car around the other goons at the back. That had the audacity to go on each side of the car. 

“Usopp, fuck.”

“What? I’m trying to save our asses here!”

Pressuring and spurring the car, he pulled back Usopp as he was screaming about getting squished. He told him to hold onto something, stepping the brakes the car stopped and two of the cars hit each other in front of them. 

“Hold the fuck on,” He reminded Usopp again, adjusting the gas and clutch they were almost done the hill and now passing by the other houses, turning the wheel with enough effort to send them flying away of the street and into the air. 

The Drones followed suit at the flying car, taping their expressions of horror and manic laughter from them. The car finally touched the solid ground. 

They were celebrating by slapping the top of the car and cheering with sheer adrenaline. 

“So what were you going to say?”

“I— never mind that, take the wheel and I’ll show you something.” Sanji suddenly lets go of the wheel and starts climbing back to the passenger seat. 

“Baka! Warn a guy next time, will you?” Usopp shrieks, taking the wheel quickly and forcing himself to sit at the drive seat. He can hear the others cheer and laughter at their display.

“Yeah yeah, but look—“ Sanji took out some of the jewelry he took from Enel’s place and showed them off to each one. “He did say I could take anything and these babies were just lying around his room.” The rings and pair of earrings twinkle at the moonlight. 

“He just let you just like that? And— forget I said anything.” Usopp forgot that a specific group of people were listening and watching them.

“What? Okay first off, it’s your goddamn fault that I had to be alone with him. Second, I used Robin-chan’s drugs.” Showing the drugs he used, two small bottles of different colors magenta and cyan. “I just mixed the red and blue ones at the bathroom and tada! He fell asleep when he was sucking my dick.” He said with hand gestures after he kept the bottles away.

“I— I think telling me right now isn’t the right time dude,” Usopp reasons out, he can now hear the death bells at his funeral. 

“The fuck are you— wait are you embarrassed?” Sanji laughs, he’s playing with the rings and earrings at his hands. ”Ouch son of a! — How can they wear earrings when a single fucking one hurts like a fucking bitch.”

Usopp almost sighed in relief but got caught on his throat when Sanji continued. 

“The great Usopp, who brags about getting all the ladies but stayed at Miss Kaya’s side. Embarrassed at my own sex life, seriously I’ve been telling you all my shit and you’re being a pussy now? Like remember the time I sucked someone's dick so we won't get in trouble?” 

"Stop with the fucking lies! You know that ain't true." He begs his friend to stop.

Usopp can hear the complaints and protests at his earpiece, he didn’t look away at the road and decided to reply before it got out of hand.

"Okay fine, but tell me why are you sweating balls right now?"

“Well, I’m shy.” 

“He’s fucking shy now!” Zoro sputters at his sake, they were trying to calm themselves with food and drinks. Light weights were prohibited at drinking alcohol and Chopper got milk. 

"He's a cheater! That's why he always win at Sanji's hook-up," Nami said slamming down her alcohol, "Like every single time, when some poor sap tries to get into his pants Usopp always goes 'Sanji's too stupid to know' and 'Not his type' because he know's his sex life." showing and directing her fist at her long-nose friend at the screen.

Vivi laughed and tried to calm down her friend, she's that friend who needs to be sober so she can take care of all her friends.

"So you're the responsible one who let my sister be led on by him."Katakuri was behind the seats with them and talking to Jinbe, he just got invited by Luffy when he was patrolling the area. 

"Pudding? No she has a crush on him and she's crushing hard like Boa to Luffy." She said and looked at her boss having an eating contest with Ace. 

"Why's no one concerned about this?" Katakuri asked.

"Sanji's too dumb to realize, like Luffy." Nami replied.

Franky looked at his side and saw Robin looking at her book, looking distressed. He puts his hand on top of her head and asks her about what got her worrying.

"I'm hoping that Cook-san didn't took two of them, the blue one's a sedative with a low aphrodisiac, the red one can make a person a bit, emotional and truthful," Robin said, she then took Chopper away from the guys who's trying to scare him. "It would be fine if the red one was transmitted first at Enel."

"But he's looking okay." Penguin said and looked at Straw-hat's chef.

"Okay I fucking recovered from laughing my ass off, and no he didn't choke on my dick." Sanji while snickering at his friend. "What? I know what you were thinking dumb-ass. He just told me he's sleepy." 

"Oh yeah— sure. Seriously, what are you planning? Just to steal some gold?"

"Nah, it's a secret I— hit the brakes!"

The car turned to its side as Usopp tried to jerk it, avoiding the fire wall in front of them.

"You'll pay for kicking our big brother!" Pair of twins suddenly shows up at the side of the car, the twins’ wears and dress in the same white robes. Their bodies are the same as the one who Sanji accidentally kicked in the face for scaring him while he was at the house.

"You fucking what?" Usopp shouts at his face. "You didn't tell me you assaulted someone, again!"

"But you wear screaming at my face, I'm sensitive." Taking his cigarette from his bag and lighting the end of it. He opened the door of the car and stood outside not letting the twins show his face yet.

"Turn around coward, how did you even get inside Enel-san's home? He only invites whores and slu— "

He stopped when he felt a foot on his face; the kick was powerful and unexpected that the pair of twins couldn't react on time. Sanji jumps away and connects his kick at the other twin.

"Tendron." 

A straight on side kick on the boy's collar bone, he joined his brother's flying body and onto the ground.

Sanji quickly scrambled away and into the car, "Move Usopp I'll drive I saw the guys with cars and guns that we should've just killed their car in the first place." 

They switched seats again and Sanji didn't waste time hitting the accelerator, making the car screech and leaving marks on the ground. 

Putting everything on the speed of the car, they can soon here firing guns. Sanji led them into a dead road so no civilians got harmed in the catastrophe.

Shifting gears, he drifts every turn and sides to get them away from the black men in robes and suits.

"Sanji, I can see the bridge to the school's island."

"I know a shortcut."

Usopp was about to ask him where he got that information but he braced himself at how fast Sanji was heaving the car to the side of narrow alleyways. Clutching and turning the wheel as he adjusts the gas of the car, the goons were close. Usopp shoots the guy with his man-made slingshot at the car's wheels with his also man-made spikes. He wasn't armed so he had to be creative and adaptable at his surroundings.

Sanji whipped the car forward and sent them into the fish port and warehouses near the bridge.

Speeding it up as they were at a wide road and their enemy can definitely crash them in the ocean. 

Usopp was doing an excellent job at giving the both of them some time and slowing the pursuers. He keeps shooting at the car's wheels and their hands. He gets inside the car to recharge and shoot them back. 

"Um, Usopp-" Sanji laughs while catching his friends attention. "Funny thing is."

"I'm busy Sanji, I don't want to play right now."

"I'm trying to say something here."

"What is it?" Usopp shouts at the air while dodging bullets.

"I feel hot and bothered. I wanna go back at Enel's house and be his whore." Sanji says as Usopp lets himself back inside the car, looking at him with full disbelief.

  
  


"Oh that kind of drug,” Shachi said it loud, while gripping Bepo from the back while trying to hold Law down from attacking Robin.

“Why did you give him that one anyway?” Law tries to pry himself off from Bepo, “You're tainting him Robin-ya.”

"This isn’t good if he gets back at school, students might take advantage of him." Sabo crossed his arms and swallowed the whole meat down his throat.

"He is quite well-known too, a group of kids might recognize them and if they see him wanting and inviting." Calmly drinking her tea and ignoring people around her as she talks with Chopper about an antidote for their dear cook. 

"He might get rape and sell his body because he was tainted so much. Sanji couldn't recover from the trauma and killed himself in the end." Law said with venom dripping at each word.

  
  


"Like— Enel's a user that's for sure, bec— because his mouth gives my dick a spark, wh— don't look at me like that!" He sobs, Usopp was still sceptical if this was because of the drugs or Sanji finally snapped.

"Ok— Okay! I believe you just stop crying,"Calming his friend's cries, he heard his friends booing at him and the 'not-protecting-him-from-danger' threats. "Continue please."

Sanji pouted while he cried, with his arms crossed across his chest and making his cheeks puff on one side. 

"Do all users do that? like they unconsciously use their power? Or when I'm with Katakuri, I can smell mochi'' He giggles " Or when Smoker-sensei's embarrassed he literally smokes when Nami—" He started sobbing again, he suddenly proclaims missing the ladies.

"I miss Nami-swan and Robin-chan," He hiccups at each word he spills. "When Chopper couldn't take a complit—compliment. Then Franky's stupid poses, Jinbe's stories about the—their place, and Brook's music." He lets his tears flow down and cleans his snot with the back of his hand.

They felt touched by how adorable Sanji was right now. 

"I— I also miss the other guys as well," Especially when I get to see their fa—faces when they eat my food." 

"When I see the three brothers I feel like I'm watch—watching a fucking mukbang and that asmr shit. I can tell you how they eat very differently but I'll just go embarrassed how—" 

He covers his blushing face then moments later he laughed.

"When I'm with Zoro and do the 'eat the food on your right— no right you idiot that's left' just to fuck him up? Yeah a fucking chimpmunk, I'm just doing it cuz he so cute looking like an idiot."

"Then Law's being a little bitch at his picky food but I love how he's attentive at my cooking and then the accomplishment." Grinning at the memory.

Then they drove through some bar and made Sanji remember something, "Did you know when Shanks ordered at some bar he cried and canceled the party because I'm a minor and couldn't get in with his food."

"Then Mihawk and me talk and watch Zoro suffer at his training." He says as he uses his phone, hands shaking but can still manage to use it. 

"Did you know Katakuri let me see his smile?" He said with pride on his face.

Usopp was about to ask Sanji when he had the time but was stopped when he showed a photo of him and Marco at some night-market with food and partying.

"I didn't get lost at the night-market that time, I just went to Marco-san." He smirks at Usopp's upset face.

"You!— I've gone through hell by our friends because we all thought you got lost like Zoro! They blame me, I couldn't enjoy our field trip because of you." He cruely pokes Sanji's side until the blonde boy calmed down and tell him stories about the other guys.

Robin looked at each of their blushing faces and different reactions, the confession killed Sanji's harem. Zoro keeps sputtering words to reason out to Brook who was teasing him about his blush. Lucci swirls his wine, looking unaffected by Sanji but his tight grip on the glass says otherwise. Kaku just hides his face by his hat, while Drake was easy to tease, he tries to hide his nosebleed and quietly asks Chopper for help. Hawkins drops his cards on the floor, Law calmed down and tried to hide his face by pushing it into Bepo's fur, the adults were casually drinking. She wasn't sure if the drink made them flush or they're embarrassed how they pamper their chef.

"Sanji!"

"I'm fucking trying here!"

"Try harder!"

They were blocked at the entrance of the bridge so Sanji had to turn around and go back to Japan's busiest streets. Sanji jerks the wheel to avoid people, the car swivels to make a left turn and straight back on a dead road once again. Sanji told Usopp they should do this on foot, but they both know if Sanji left the car he'd rut at the first person he sees. 

They finally lost the guys who were chasing them, they calmed down and let silence do its job.

"Sanji! I'll take the wheel." Usopp said, breaking the silence between them.

They switched seats again, the car swerving left and right miraculously dodging moving cars. Two of them were almost at the island, but had to turn around and fix the current issue. The others on the other side of the call were worried.

"All of you are sure Usopp's responsible enough to take care of him?" Lucci said as he drank his wine, he was having conversations with Mihawk while watching the whole thing. He sees the flushed face full of adrenaline and manic happiness from his darling little lamb.

The crew answered with different answers from a confident approval to distrusting disagreement.

"Shihihihi~ Usopp can handle anything. It's not a big of a deal. Sanji's just a bit stupid so what?" Luffy said as he ate his food.

"You drugged yourself?! You could've told me the first time?!"

Sanji was quietly smoking his cigarette and looked at the streets of the city. Usopp tried to calm himself when he started to see Sanji's leg jerking and hands quivering, he could take a kick or two but they were still being chased by Sanji's anger once again. He expected something more than a kick at the legs or giving him another neck therapy. 

He didn't expect a whimper and cry of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry okay! Please I can't take care of myself. I need someone." 

Usopp saw Sanji’s flushed face with tears starting to fall down in his eyes, shoulders shaking from every emotion and adrenaline he’s feeling right now. Choking Sanji up—Usopp’s for sure Sanji would love that, until he can’t take the desperation of being touched. He was starting to take tiny pants, he hugs his knees to hide everything from Usopp, well everyone if he’d known about the whole drone and ear piece. 

They probably saw how defenseless Sanji is right now, how he openly displays himself to him. To them.

“Sanji, can you close your ears for me.”Usopp said in a calm manner.

“What are you planning long-nose?” Smoker growls slowly.

“Bu— you have a girl— are you going to cheat on her?” Sanji exclaims the sudden accusation. 

“Trust me, listen to some music.”He suggests. 

“Luffy are you still—“Sabo looked at his little brother and stopped himself, he hadn’t seen him angry in a long time. 

"Yeah I'm sure." Luffy said.

As Sanji closed his ears with some earphones and opened any kind of song, he also listened at the ache of his own desires and longing for a touch is unbearable. He twitches every single thing it moves or hears. He was panting slow and hard, closing his eyes so he doesn’t want to remember this moment. But Usopp’s a good person, he trusts him.

Usopp took a quick glance at his blonde friend and looked at the single drone; the others got hit from bullets.

“Nami get your bingo cards out now!” 

Nami choked on her own alcohol, she quickly stood up and went outside the room with no context whatsoever.

“Did you receive my text Usopp?”Chopper said, the little reindeer had just finished talking to Dr. Kureha about having two guests at her home.

“Yeah I did, is Nami back yet?”

“What are you talking about Usopp? The cook is writhing and you’re going to play games?” Zoro said.

“Oh I want to join too! Luckily I brought mine.” Vivi said and handed some to Koala who also wanted to join. 

“I also want to add myself to the game,” Brook took out his own bingo cards from his afro and a small marker with it.

“Seriously can someone tell us to what the fuck is going on?” Ace offers some support to Zoro’s question.

“Sanji drugged himself up, do you all forgot about that huge detail?” Kaku frowns. He was questioning Sanji's choices at his friends, he looked back at Sanji's red-faced teary eyed expression. Kaku could've left them here and gone to Sanji's side, they were all thinking the same thing since Sanji was with Enel. 

Leaving this stupid recruitment and be by his side.

“Oh we know,” Robin said, collecting her cards and placing it on the table. “And this will be the last time we’ll play this game.”

The Penguin looked at her cards and groaned, he whispered something to Bepo and the white cute bear nodded and placed his cards as well. 

“I’ll be playing Usopp’s card.” Franky took his extra cards out.

Jinbe finally gave up, sighing and collecting some energy from Kami to give him strength to this chaotic energy of his friends that he loved. 

“It’s a bingo template, you can put names on each circle and ask the person if he or she met that person and knew about his kink, fetish, and how that person— ahem would love to do it,” Finishing his sentence with a cough and taking out his own cards. “I also got caught up in the game.”

Every man in the room looked at each other to question themselves if they knew about it, it seems not a single one of them knew about this kind of game so Franky took pity and told them they were the game.

“How?” Marco asks curiously.

Franky puts a small cube at the center of the table and about to explain however a red-haired girl gingerly opened the door and skipped to her seat. 

“I’m here Usopp let’s bet first,” As she said excitedly she placed some stacks of money at the table to a clean bowl that robin swiftly put with her powers, she was helped by Shachi and Penguin from moving some alcohols and food on the side to make a betting pool. “How about you?”

“After the recruitment, is the cube set Franky?” He grinned at the camera on a standee placed on top of the dashboard. He heard a shout of yes, Usopp ordered the cube to have voice recognition enabled.

Other players also placed their bets on the bowl and waited at Usopp’s signal.

“Hey Sanji, we’re going to Kureha’s home.” He took Sanji’s earphone off his ear so he could hear him, placing the object inside the blonde’s open bag. 

“Oh, okay.” He looked relieved and dejected at the same time.

“So, Sanji, you know a thing or two about other people’s interests, right?”Usopp casually asks his friend, making small talk. He gave the camera a thumbs up when he heard Nami telling him to ask the easy ones first.

He slowly nodded, not looking at him but on the road. He might jump on him so he’s trying every will-power and self-control he has to stop his desires from taking over.

“Do you know a person’s into candle?”

“Oh yeah, that fucking loan shark Galdino.” He sneers at the memory of the candle man who almost wants to do bad things to the ladies.

The cube made a robotic beep, a hologram image showed up. Sanji covered himself with candle wax from his thighs to his stomach, his arms on his back and he was sitting on his knees. His dick blurred out and eyes blindfolded, for the guy’s who were first time watching this couldn’t control their shouts and raised eyebrows. 

“Did he do that to Sanji?” Luffy was the first one to point out the image of his chef. He was looking around for confirmation; Franky answered his boss with confidence at his invention.

“It’s an AI that I made myself to make nsfw videos and images.” He laughs at his friend’s astonishment and flips them off when he was called a pervert.

“Is that all?” 

“Nah, it can do anything. Like make a holographic representation of a Spinosaurus with texture and ambiance.” Franky ordered the cube and it showed a dinosaur swimming underwater with underwater sounds and swimming actions.

They were amazed at how phenomenal his invention was that can change the whole universe— and it turns back into a nsfw gallery. 

“Why Blackleg-ya?” 

“Why not? I could change its model, Cube, change model to the current miss universe.” The image changed to a beautiful woman naked with her breasts covered in candle wax, the same position as the last one.

“Damn, I don’t have one.” Nami said.

“Yoyoyoyo~ First off the bat my dear Nami, can I see—“ He was stopped by Nami’s punch.

“I also have Galdino here.” Robin said, stamping it with a marker.

“Sorry Usopp, you don’t have one. Only Brook and Robin?” 

The others nodded in confirmation.

“Hey Usopp ask about stockings.” 

“Hey Sanji,” Usopp called his friend for attention “What about stockings?”

“Stockings? I only saw a bunch of nurses at Whitebeard’s mansion one time when I delivered his order. They were wearing leopard pattern stockings.” 

“Oh man yeah I agree, the old man’s a pervert as well.” Ace laughs out. 

The cube suddenly showed a woman in a nurse outfit with leopard stockings in a rotating motion, and then showed a walking cycle of her. The others just plainly looked at her and looked disinterested at all. 

“Oh tough crowd, would it be cool if Sanji-kun wore that one.” Koala smirks at the surprised faces; they knew her plan and no one stopped her.

The image changed into Sanji in a submissive position wearing the same uniform and stockings, but too tight at the right angles, few buttons off to show his chest.

“Ohh~ That’s an erotic image, Cube enlarge the image with animations please and repeat what I say.” Brook ordered the cube.

The image changed, in someone’s perspective Sanji was using a stethoscope at the chest of some guy. He looked up slowly with heavy-lidded alluring eyes, deliberately showing his chest, and playfully biting his lips. They were at some clinic and the man’s perspective was laying down at the medical bed. 

_“How are you feeling?”_ Sanji’s voice was heard by the Cube’s speakers. 

_‘It’s Sanji’s voice!’_

Robin would be so proud at Franky’s invention if it was for a good cause; but no it was used for all of their wet dreams.

 _“Don’t worry,”_ The hologram Sanji says, climbing onto the bed then settling himself at someone’s thighs. Moving his hips to entice it more, _“I’ll take care of you.”_ He leans forward and closes his eyes for a kiss but abruptly stops and laughs. 

“But I’m already skinned and bones, you should be taking care of me Yohohoho~/ _But I’m already skinned and bones, you should be taking care of me Yohohoho~_ ” Mimicking Brooks posture and laughter.

“Will you fucking stop that!” Zoro stopped the skeleton by punching him at the face. “What’s the purpose of that fucking thing anyway?!”

“Stop fighting idiots, we’re using it because we’re going to sell that for millions.” Nami stopped them both and continued the game. Franky nodded to justify her reason, he laughed because no one believed her. 

“It’s true they are my managers and who audits my money.” Franky said.

“Longnose-kun can you ask Cook-san about Shibari.” 

Usopp obliges and asks Sanji, “Shibari? Obviously it’s Paulie-sensei, I even asked him if he wants a sub but all I got was a detention.” Sanji said while rolling his eyes, he asked politely though. Is that too inappropriate?

“Really? Sanji-kun in a Japanese bondage?” Vivi innocently asks as she stamps her card; she looks at everyone’s flushed faces. “Do all of you want to see?” She asked the players with a sweet smile on her face.

Rayleigh was laughing hard when the others quickly shouted their objections, he should’ve invited Scopper but he’ll just get teased. He was at the kitchen counter watching the lively surroundings at his living room. He gets to talk with Katakuri and Jinbe for a while and leaves them eventually. He finally got Kureha’s message about her handling the whole thing and getting paid huge money and asking him about her secret in youth. He quietly laughed and replied to her in a respectful manner.


	6. Student's break time

“I’m almost going to get a Bingo, Usopp ask him about—” Nami was jumping on her seat, she was going to win this and no one can stop her.

“I think we should stop, not because I’m losing but the others couldn’t handle the torture anymore.” Penguin gestured to the others; they were having a nosebleed and controlling the urge to kill them and the game.

Different scenarios were shown at the hologram of them and Sanji doing lewd things— it was showing everyone’s kink and fetishes that they want to do with their favorite blonde chef.

“Yeah— don’t worry Law, we aren’t kink shaming you for the whole sex toy. The others loved the amazing demonstration.” Penguin dodges the sword that was aiming directly at his head. Law just wanted to let everyone know he has knowledge at using them, the pet names and Sanji's weak spots. "Even Mihawk gave you some tips."

"We got exposed so bad." Sabo said, hiding his flushed face and wiping his nosebleed.

“I didn’t even realize there were kinds of penetration at all.” Ace points out.

“I'm so woke right now.” Luffy exclaims as he tilts his head up. 

“Stop reminding them! They couldn’t handle another blood loss.” Chopper complains as he was on his third batch of blood packs, he was the caretaker of everyone’s nosebleed.

“Besides they’re almost at Kureha’s house.” Koala said not leaving her eyes at the cards; she’s almost at a bingo.

“Usopp ask Sanji about Aromas,” Franky said, “You’re going to win, bro.”

Usopp nodded, he was about to ask Sanji but he stopped because his friend looked so helpless. His hair was a mess from gripping, his face was all red and sweating, deep and heavy breaths as he swallowed a lot of air. Sanji keeps distractingly holding the end of his sweater, lifting it up and down. Squirming around with his legs closing and opening then hugging his knees again but failing, he was too weak and his arms were jelly by the drug.

Thankfully they finally arrived at Kureha’s house.

The word 'house' is an understatement; it's a fucking Euorpean castle.

"God Moira-sensei would cum shit for this kind of thing." Sanji commented at the exterior of the building.

"Ah so I had won the game," Jinbe chuckled, delighted at how he won the game that he loses every time, "I put Moira-san here." Showing them his card, everyone looked at him with mixed emotions.

Usopp parked his car at the side of the road, he stops the car engine while taking glances at his friend. He sympathizes and was about to hug Sanji but stopped by holding up his hand, letting him know not to get close.

"I might explode if you fucking touch me, leave the car first so I can jerk myself."

"No! Not in my car. I don't want your jizz." Usopp shouts back at him, cringed at the thought of Sanji doing it. Especially at his beloved well-kept and priceless car, it's his work of art. He forms his hand into an 'X' letter to emphasize his objections.

"Do you fucking want me to jerk in public is that it Usopp?" Making his voice louder, Sanji couldn't handle the sensation anymore, his dick's going to explode any second right now. "Want everyone to see my hard wet dick flapping up and down? You don't want your precious car to get some of my fucking kids? Don't you want to be an fucking uncle?"

"I fucking would love to be an uncle but jerking is like consensual sex! And you're technically killing them, if you love your kids so much why not just catch—"

Someone knocked on the car window and startled the two bickering boys, stopping their argument. They turned around to see a huge brown mammal, standing on two legs. It was wearing human clothes and looking at them with a stoic face. Usopp realized who he was so he quickly locked the door to Sanji's side.

"Hey Dalton-san cou—could you leave us for a second. He's having a problem with other people ri—right now" He dodges Sanji's kicks while trying to get outside and lock the door on the outside of the car, if that's possible.

"It's fine Usopp-san, I know the situation. Don't worry he'll calm down with this medicine that was handed to me from Dr. Kureha-san." He took a small pill and handed it to him. Usopp rolled down the window at a small fraction, Sanji moaned when he felt the cool night breeze hit his body and made him stop and just curl to his body, hiding his embarrassment.

Usopp puts the pill on the dashboard and opened his door to leave the boy, waiting him outside was his best decision he could think of.

Seconds in he hasn't heard from his friend, scared that Dr. Kureha finally killed Sanji he opened the door at his car and felt relief to see Sanji sleeping.

Dalton went to the otherside of the car, waiting for the boy to open the door. He took the small blonde boy in bridal style and closed the car door by his foot.

Usopp locked and double checked his car then followed Dalton inside the castle.

"It's only for a couple of minutes of sleeping pill. We don't want to overdose him." Dalton said to Sanji's companion.

He was doing his papers at Dr. Kureha's guest rooms, when he got interrupted by the old woman to fetch someone down stairs.

They finally met the old woman at her office doing something at her table, mixing something at her work table filled with clustered and mass of equipment that you can see in any chemist's laboratory. Racks of tubes, beakers filled and half filled substances, syringes, bulbs and burners, clips and holders, protection suits, and lastly her walls filled with bookshelves.

At the center was a round tablet set with chairs, with food and biscuits with tea cups and a teapot.

Now she's using the microscope while writing something on her side. Usopp made a noise to alert her that they're at the doorway and waiting for her command.

"You want to know the secret of my youth?"

"We didn't even ask."Usopp exclaims back.

Dalton chuckles quietly while settling the boy down at the bed. Sanji stirs slowly then goes back to sleep.

"So what now? The guys are panicking right now, well as best as they can. You know them, constipated." Usopp ordered the drone to show it's screen to others to see all of them with tissues plugged on their noses, arms folded, and looking at her expectantly. He also removed his earpiece to let the drone use the loudspeaker and microphone.

"Did you even think of bringing him to a club?" She asked the boy without looking away from her work.

"They'd kill me." Usopp calmly replied.

"Called a prostitute?"

"Too expensive."

"His girlfriend?"

"None."

"His boyfriend?"

"Which one?"

"Gigolo?"

"Now you're just suggesting for your—'' He stopped when the old woman kicked him. He stayed there for a while to regain some sense of hope to live and continue being Sanji's supportive friend.

Dr. Kureha took a seat at the middle of the table with Dalton, who was eating biscuits and drinking tea.

"The only safest thing I could prescribe is just give him what he wants." She looks up at the drone with a screen showing the boy's friends.

"What about those plastic toys?" Dalton suggests.

"No." Luffy said, everyone looked at him with surprised faces. They didn't expect the sudden proclamation. It is the only way that doesn't involve another person helping him with his libido.

"And why not straw-hat?" Kureha already knows the answer, but she wants to confirm it further.

"It's his first time, I won't let some toy take and ruin it. Sanji deserves more."

Usopp gained some strength to look at him with wide-blown eyes, his surprised face was joined by the others as well with astonishment and admiration. Everyone was sure that Sanji never told his experiences even when he was drunk or drugged up. So Luffy's declaration was new to them and believable.

"You sure that ain't his boyfriend?" Kureha smirks and asks the long-nose boy, as she jerks her thumb, directing to Luffy.

"I don't know," Usopp said, finally standing up and sitting at the other chair with the two adults. "But I think you should follow his orders, it's already past ten and all of you should take a rest. Me and gran— I mean, Dr. Kureha-san do the rest." He responsibly continued.

Some of them agreed and took Rayleigh's offer to stay here if they wished and the guest room. Others respectfully express their farewells at them and wishing them good luck at the recruitment.

Sanji felt the sun's rays hitting his face, he deepened his face to the pillow to hide from the light. He tried to chase his sleep but gave up in the end. He stretches his arms and arches his back until it makes a pop sound. He looked around and realized he was in Kureha's room, then he started sweating. His face turns a bright shade of red, eyes blown wide and hands shakenly covers his face.

"If you finally remember everything last night, then yes. It wasn't a dream."

He turned followed the voice at his side to see Usopp recording him with his camera.

" _Oh Kami,_ did I seriously— like everything?"

"Yes every single little thing Sanji." Usopp said with a grin on his face, he dodged the pillow directed to hit his face but failed.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's nine AM, granny made some porridge for us to let your stomach fill something up." Usopp said as he panels his camera to the food on the table and back to Sanji who removed himself at the bed and walked his way to the empty chair in front of Usopp.

"How much did you remember?" Usopp asked.

"Well everything, the last memory I can remember was drinking a pill that Dalton-san gave to me." Sanji replied.

Usopp 'ahh-ed' to him, he took out his phone and updated Kaya to his where-abouts and greeted her good morning.

Sanji realizes he wasn't wearing last night's clothes, he gestured to Usopp about his simple white shirt and loose shorts with his spoon of porridge.

"You're clothes are fine, your bag's with me same with the stuff in it. I didn't look inside, don't worry." He reassured him. Sanji told him to fetch his phone at the pocket of his sling bag, as he got his phone he opened to see his battery low and borrowed Usopp's powerbank to plug his dying phone for a recharge.

The first thing he sees are text messages and voice messages from his friends. He first opened the ladies text messages and replied to their good mornings and comforted their concerns.

When he finally did notice the other's messages, his whole face and neck blushed even brighter and redder.

 _'Bingo.'_ Usopp thought, focusing the camera to his friend's reaction. He thought that the boys might get a hint that Luffy's way more ahead than they realize, taking it as a challenge they step up their game and change their technique.

Sanji's stuttering his question and forming words, he was looking at the guys messages greeting him 'good-mornings' with updates and sharing their tasks. With pictures of them taking a selfie on bed, eating breakfast with their faces, doing morning work-outs with their faces, and changing into their attire for the recruitment in boxers or shirtless. Did he say with their faces? Yes with their faces. Like a selfie.

_'Sannnjiiiii i miis you wakin me up in the morninn namis to harsh'_

_'Morning Ero-cook'_

_'Good-morning Sanji, I hope you had a good night's sleep.'_

_'Currently eating breakfast, needs more of your touch and you beside me ;)'_

_'Doing my morning jog. Thanks again for the drink you made for me.'_

_'How to tie a tie? Mihawk won't teach me how.'_

_'Don't teach him how to tie a tie, don't spoil him.'_

_'Blackleg-ya, which shirt matches me more?'_

_'Remember this song? Missing our daily stretches.'_

_'I saw your photo yesterday, Sorry I couldn't reply. I hope you can forgive me.'_

_'Yellow misses you, he's at the dorm getting pampered like you said.'_

_'Missing my smoking partner in the morning.'_

_'Good-morning Sanji.'_

It was so unfair how even in the morning all of them look hot. Sanji was fuming and trying to hide his face with his phone, letting the screen touch his forehead. He just stopped eating at this point, he can't even digest anymore after seeing them with their photos.

And the voicemails.

He dreaded this moment, he looked at his screen again to see their messages. He was about to play one of the voice messages to clarify it but was stopped when an incoming call popped out of the phone's screen. He almost jumped out of his seat, surprised at the sudden interruption he carelessly threw his phone at the table. When he calmed down his heart he took the phone and looked at the caller, it was Ace. He raised his eyebrow and stared back at Usopp who was eating while holding the camera up to him.

He shrugged and slowly accepted the call.

"He—hello?"

_"Hey Sanji, just missed your voice. I'm with the others, they just finished the first round for the finals."_

Sanji looked at Usopp to help him with coming up with some small talk, Usopp shakes his head violently and refuses his call for help.

_"You there?"_

"I—yeah, I just had a rough night." He sighs.

 _"I got time."_ Ace chuckles.

 _'Oh no! His voice is hot.'_ Sanji cried to himself.

"Usopp and I just went on a date—not like a date _date,_ just two bros going to places and enjoying their time with each other.” He defends quickly then cringes.

“Please don't tell me I'm on loudspeaker?" Dreadly question the man.

 _"Then I won't."_ Ace laughs.

Sanji couldn't believe it, he face palmed and keep repeating the word 'stupid'. Usopp tries to cover his mouth from laughing and stabilizing the camera.

 _"It's okay Sanji, it's cute trying to defend yourself to us."_ Sabo said.

 _"Where were you last night shit-cook?"_ Sanji calmed down after hearing that annoying nickname.

"I'm not telling," Sanji mockingly replied. "If you saw my sto— _shit_ , I'll call you back okay. I just need to look at something."

He quickly ended the call and went to his Instagram to see anything too revealing or too suspicious to let the others know what a crazy night he went through. He sighed in relief when he saw his last post, it was at Enel's bathroom. Which can be anyone's bathroom because he has rich friends.

Sanji felt exhausted, he just texted them that he wasn't feeling well and might just rest for a while and replied to his mother and sister's conversation, he only replied to his younger brother and told him to let the other two know.

"So you're not gonna tell them we went on a dinner with Enel and got drugged?" Usopp asked his friend, he finished recording when Sanji was looking up at his stories. Usopp tries his best to give him his most believable honest face.

"Well if they asked, I didn't post any shit about Enel anyway," Sanji said, eating his porridge "So the guys. Why?" He cautiously asked, trying to hide his blush to his friend.

"Guys what? Need more info please." He said as he finished his porridge, starting to fix himself with his stuff to get them both back to their dorm.

"Nevermind, they're just tripping." He said.

"Never comeback here until you know how to fucking rest you shitty eggplant." Zeff angrily shouts at the doorway of the restaurant.

They were in front of Baratie at one in the afternoon, the two boys rest for awhile at Dr. Kureha's home. They helped around the place and Sanji chased the rabbits away from Usopp, who they mistook as food. Sanji was cooking for their lunch when he asked about paying the service and anti-dote.

_"You want to know the secret of my youth?"_

_"You're a hundred year old wrink-"_

_"Stop kicking us, we just want to repay you."_

_"Don't worry I'll tell you, right now all I want is the two of you leave and never come back."_

Old people telling you to never come back is a requirement for old age apparently.

"I'm fucking fine you shitty old-man, can't you fucking see with your old-ass eyes?" He said as he dodged Zeff's first kick but failed the second one.

"You're too weak, just rest today and if you stop whining I might call you up. Got it?" Zeff said and didn't wait for an answer. He left the boy on the ground who was regaining some senses and strength to stand up.

Usopp was leaning outside the car and expected the whole thing to happen, watching his friend stomp his way to the side of the car and hopping inside for the car roof was down.

Usopp sighed at Sanji's theatrics, waiting for his tantrum to start. He went inside his car and started the car's engine. They left Sanji's workplace and home to be if Zeff actually let the boy stay there, Sanji tries to calm down by looking on the road to where the houses and buildings don't change. Same place with his entire life bonding over the hollowness and how nothing fazes him anymore. People walking nonchalantly, wasting gas, and simply loving each other's company.

Loving the scenery and nostalgia of his childhood to this day, he looked back to Usopp who drapes his wrist at the steering wheel. Bobbing his head to the music playing on the stereo. Broadcasting the playful beat of quality, booming thoughts of juvenility.

Poetic but not enough chaotic buzz.

"How many speeding tickets do we have?" Sanji asked.

"You can count it on a hand."

"I didn't know I had five hundred fingers."

Usopp mockingly laughed back.

"Let me drive." Sanji commands his friend and not waiting for an answer, he takes the wheel, forcefully pushing the man away. He lit himself a cigarette and blew his smoke into the clear blue sky, roof down and blurred surroundings.

"What are yo—" Usopp cut himself off to let his anguish screams be heard, he almost flew away cartoonishly. Putting his seatbelt on, he grips for his life at how fast Sanji was driving. 

With no care in the world.

"Where's the marker?" Sanji shouts.

Usopp opened the compartment in front of him, he lifted it up at Sanji's peripheral view to let his friend know he got it and was waiting for his order.

"Draw an 'x' on my forearm." Taking his left arm away at the wheel, he let his artistic friend do his work. After him Usopp did the same.

"Drone bot enable." He instructs the drone to take a shot of them on the back, putting his phone on the holder he watched the drone rove at their back. Giving Sanji a thumbs up, the blonde boy raises his left arm in the air. Usopp followed suit and screamed at the top of their lungs. The feeling of joy and power of absolute freedom granted to them, they might be hollow but they're brave.

They're never done with killing time, can make it good, divine, and how they wish it would be all the time.

**_Usopp (1:35 PM): Im just gonna take a shot here, @Vinsmoke Reiju do you have any embarrassing photos of Sanji?_ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (1:49 PM): I'm terribly sorry for the late reply, but yes I do._ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (1:50 PM): *Sanji_as_a_kid_wearing_a_bumble_bee_costume.jpeg*_ **

**_Usopp (1:51 PM): That's not really embarrassing Reiju-san_ **

**_Usopp (1:51 PM): More like this_ **

**_Usopp (1:52 PM): *Sanji_getting_afraid_of_a_spider.jpeg*_ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (1:53 PM): *Sanji_in_elementary_school_crying.mp4*_ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (1:56 PM): He doesn't want mother to leave him. It was his first day of school._ **

**_Sabo (2:04 PM): A video we didn't know we needed._ **

**_Bepo (2:13 PM): Please stop the others can't concentrate, Law almost killed a patient._ **

**_Vinsmoke Reiju (2:28 PM): *Sanji_wearing_a_sailor_outfit.jpeg*_ **

**_Usopp (2:29 PM): Meh this will do thanks Reiju-san_ **

**_Roronoa Zoro (3:00 PM): STOP_ **

****

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:08 AM): If you saw this wyd?_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:10 AM): *Sanji_is_leeping.jpeg*_ **

**_Franky (9:15 AM): Please stop breaking the door._ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:16 AM): I dont i used the windows._ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:19 AM): *Usopp_holding_a_broom.jpeg*_ **

**_Usopp (9:25 AM): SHE RAIDED THE FRIDGE AGAIN!! FRANKY WHERES THE LOCK!_ **

**_Franky (9:26 AM): *Adios.jpeg*_ **

**_Nico Robin (9:27 AM): At the junk drawer._ **

**_Brook (9:28 AM): I don't haveaskcljzkxjcasc_ **

**_Nami (9:29 AM): You're welcome._ **

**_Usopp (9:30 AM): *Bonney_in_Sanji's_room.jpeg*_ **

**_Usopp (9:31 AM): How to get rid of a pest?_ **

**_Shachi (9:38 AM): Law said to exterminate it with a knife._ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:45 AM): *A_dildo_in_Sanji's_drawer.jpeg*_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:47 AM): If he got lonely :'-(_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (9:47 AM): Did i got the right size_ **

**_Charlotte Katakuri (3:01 PM): No._ **

**_Portgas D. Ace (4:05 PM): God's unfair_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (5:09 PM): Sanji's a lucky bottom bitch_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (10:34 PM): *Sanji_on_her_doorstep_holding_out_a_brown_bag.jpeg*_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (10:34 PM): Awww look at him go red_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (10:39 PM): He brought back my gift >:'-[_ **

****

****

**_Jewelry Bonney (12:04 AM): Can i take sanji to a party_ **

**_Monkey D. Luffy (1:05 AM): Sure_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (1:14 AM): Y r u awake_ **

**_Monkey D. Luffy (1:16 AM): Snack_ **

**_Jewelry Bonney (1:23 AM): Same_ **

**_*Usopp left the group*_ **

****

"What's wrong? You look like your nose got stuck at some meat grinder." Sanji said looking at Usopp's constipated expression, he wasn't touching his food when Sanji placed it in front of him.

Usopp quickly covered his nose, shivering at the image of his nose getting grinded. He glared at Sanji's smirk and flipped him off.

"I swear your humor gets worse," Usopp said "Isn't quirky at all." He continued as he started eating his breakfast before he got a kick from Sanji.

"So what happened? Client being an ass again? Requesting to lower your price?"

"No, I just remembered something last night. Anyway, did someone ask you about something?"

"I don't think so, but I'll sure accept the offer."

"So you'll pet my Tarantula?"

He deserved the kick.

The last couple of days had been uneventful, they entertained themselves by playing games, making Usopp try some spices, trying not to get caught stealing the spices for his bullet experiments, making videos for Usopp's vlog, doing laundry and homework.

Usopp doesn't want to agree but Sanji's right.

"It has been pretty boring when Luffy's not around to cause trouble or get into some odd-jobs like we always do." Scratching his chin with his thumb "Hoping for the best then." He finished with his confident nod.

They finished their breakfast and helped each other clean the kitchen, it was just them two working. Unlike their usual day, boys rushing to eat, shit, shower and dress. And the girls calmly drink their tea. 

Then Luffy's brothers come barging in and joining the fun, Sanji's harem also visits once in a while. Then Zeff's bentos arrived around nine and Sanji had time at ten to eleven to deliver them and by twelve they ate lunch with the others.

Speaking of Sanji's harem.

"Hey are they still texting you?" Usopp said, not looking at his friend's flushed face.

"Yeah, I told them to focus on the recruitment," He voices out his whine "But idiots will be idiots."

"They're your idiots."

"No they're fuckin—"

"Sanji you teased them."

"Becuase—"

"Sanji look at me," Usopp ordered his embarrassed friend, Usopp closed the faucet to let Sanji know he was serious. "Want some real talk? Stop leading them on with your heart full of doubt.” He clicked his tongue and cringed with his next words.

“Yeah sure, they made you feel like some trophy wife. That’s why the others are here to remind you that. That you shouldn’t be something or someone."

Usopp turns to his side to face Sanji up front, he crosses his arms to stress the situation more.

"It's okay to say no dude, you're nice-ish but you ain't no saint. If they can't handle the rejection then that's their own fault. We're just young dumb kids, more reason why you—" Usopp pokes his soapy fingers to Sanji's chest.

"Should." _Poke._

 _"_ Prioritize _._ " _Poke._

 _"_ Your—" _Poke._

"Self" _Poke._

"More." _Poke._

He finishes it off by punching him in the stomach and ignoring Sanji's threats.

 _'I know my advice was shit and you'll just ignore it. Because you are that nice and stubborn. That's the reason how and why Luffy wanted you.'_ Usopp said to himself. It wasn't his place to tell, so he waits for someone else who can.

"Hey your phone keeps vibrating." Sanji said.

"Leave it, you just want me to get distracted so you can win." Usopp laughs out, he didn't look away at the TV screen.

They finally settled on playing Mario Kart at the living room, with snacks, drinks, and Sanji's ashtray. Afternoon came and they decided to entertain themselves by playing competitive games.

Sanji was actually winning for the first time since they started playing, don't get him wrong he can play any kind of game. Console games, pc, mobile, and even casual games, but playing agaisn't Usopp was out of the question.

He was about to kick the phone away until he saw the caller's name and immediately let go of the console to replace it with Usopp's phone. He accepted the call while making Usopp shut up.

"Hey Bonney-chan, yeah Usopp couldn't take the call right now. Oh you wanted me? Certainly my pink princess. Sure, right now? Okay give me a second or a minute. Don't worry dear I won—" Sanji was cut off by the sound of the call ending. He gave the phone back to Usopp's grabby hands Sanji got almost apprehended by him, luckily his arms were far more longer than the long-nose.

"Let's go, Bonney-chan's waiting for us outside the building." Sanji said as he went to his room to take his wallet and changed into some black sweater and tight slacks, he came back to the living room with Usopp holding his stomach while he covered himself with a blanket.

"I sudd— suddenly had the 'I-can't-go-with-you-because-I-feel-my-death' disease ."

"Your loss, you don't want to go back to my story about a shitty long-nose who unfortunately died with a butcher knife because he angered a loving prince now, would you?"

Usopp saw Sanji's eyes flashed red and took that sign to quickly follow his friend's order before his nose got served.

"You know what, I caught the 'Follow-sanji's-order' flu. I think the cure was to follow you and be scared around you."

Good, with Usopp gone he might start Nami-swan's orders.

Standing outside the dorm's glass double door that leads to a spacious parking lot, waiting for their seniors to pick them up. Sanji wasn't told about the whole reason why Bonney invited him, so mostly he's naive about the whole thing. But it's okay, it is Bonney-chan requesting his company.

The calming air of silence and gentle breeze came a sound of tires screeching and suddenly they heard loud baby metal music and saw a black convertible, no hood with fire prints on the side and speakers on the back.

It was flashy and eye-catching that hurt your eyes just by looking at it.

The car suddenly made a stunt, circling the whole lot until finally drifting and parking in front of the two boys. Mouth and eyes wide from the sheer spectacle, cringing at how horrible the car was but couldn't show it because it was Bonney's car. They don't want their dicks to get the horrible outcome.

"Get in losers, we're going shopping," Bonney said as she honks the car's horn "Don't worry this isn't my car. Perona should be here any minu— Ah! There's my bitch."

A pink matte convertible suddenly came out of nowhere and greeted the boys in relief, it was a normal girly car.

"Who owns that thing anyway?" Usopp asked, as Bonney left the car and went to their side to go their designated car ride.

"Definitely not my fucking car," She replied, taking a photo of Sanji running to Camie's open arms. He twirled the little mermaid with a bubble coral on her fin and Pappag on her shoulder. "It's from someone I stole at the Annual Tokyo race that we'll definitely be going. Not really sure what vehicle this time though."

"Don't tell Sanji that I already knew about your plan. I want out of this." He shakes his head, and doesn't notice the camera that's pointed at him.

"Ah so are you saying, you'll let Sanji alone with us the whole night? No supervision and shit like that?" Bonney snickered.

"Yes. I'm just here because Sanji said so, obviously against my will which I'll be forced to come anyway."

Bonney sent the video and went to the driver's seat with Perona and her bear, meraciously fit on the passenger side and at the back were the other three.

"We need to move out right now so we can enter the Tokyo Vogue street fashion, I already picked out our outfit. Gonna be checkered and stripes y'all." Camie said, as she shook her arm around Sanji and Usopp.

"Don't forget Camie we'll be helping Hachi's stall later."Pappag said, sitting on Usopp's lap.

The car was finally out of the School's island and into the bridge connected to Japan's capital. Wind blowing at their faces, cloudy skies, and the smell of fresh sea salt water. They started singing along at one of the songs and doing the art of air guitar.

Pappag was recording and posting at Bonney's story. He was ordered to be their slave for just taping the whole day of partying and street fashion.

"Is this really necessary?"

"It's fashion Usopp, you wouldn't understand. Isn't that right Camie-chan?"

"Yes but don't worry Usopp-kun, it's only for the event. You can remove the jacket and replace the boots with something more comfortable later on."

"Perfect." Usopp dryly ends their conversation, he looks at Camie's boutique that she's been working for. She got a lot of projects and those projects provide her this type of clothings.

He is a fashionista himself, but the outfit you can wear on a daily basis. Not some huge tight, choking outfit that you can't move.

He saw Sanji's choice of clothing, wearing a slim sleeveless white turtleneck top, orange plaid checkered waist pants, with an oversize large black fur coat with chains and gold stones and pendants ornamenting it. White shoes and a pair of sunglasses with Sanji's necklace that he stole from Enel.

Sanji told him that he'll give it to Nami when they finally went back to school. It was expected, if Sanji won't give it to her, she'll just force you.

He walked by a huge mirror and saw himself, wearing a violet polo shirt with puffy things sticking out of his chest, large yellow checkered jacket, and black latex pants. His balls couldn't breathe and he has to adjust it once in a while. Sanji got lucky at his pants, looking away so he won't get caught looking at Sanji's ass. He adjusts the shoes he was wearing. At least he got to wear normal black shoes.

Perona was all black and pink, with a transparent pink coat, high boots, and the steampunk pink skirt and black frills. She's wearing the devil's corset, wearing long gloves and jewelry on her ears and neck.

She was with Bonney who was eating a buffet of fast foods; she was in a checkered green jacket, wearing a pink lace dress showing her black bodysuit, combat boots and her iconic hat.

Camie was wearing jewelry all over her tail, see-through shirt with her embroidered checkered bra and transparent coat as well.

Pappag was already taking shots from all of them; Camie finished her touches at everyone's outfit. They finally left the Boutique with her coworker's bowing and waving them good-bye. She works at Shyarly-san’s café too, Usopp learns that Camie actually likes fashion so she takes turns.

He let the others do the photo shoot, excusing himself to finally man up and look at the chain messages and missed calls from his friends. He didn't actually ignore _all_ of them, he replies to his friends and the girls.

And sometimes Luffy but not Zoro and the _rest._

He finally opened the group chat and saw a lot of messages of him getting tag and wondering why he is ignoring them in the first place. They were surprised of how stupid or brave he was to ignore them. He finally answered them in one video by saying it wasn't him it was the phone monster and technically he wasn't ignoring them. He was posting stories of Sanji on his Instagram, his international friends thought Sanji was his boyfriend and he was cheating. He was blessed with a very understanding girlfriend; she sees the reason why he had to do this.

"And I have a single drone; make it an Instagram live later. That's the only way you can see what Sanji's doing. If all of you are so concerned so much, why not just disobey the rules and get him."

Poking their ego won't help his situation, but he's feeling brave.

Ending the video and sending it to the group, he finally put his phone away and joined the rest of the girls and Sanji posing at the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making yall wait UwU  
> 


	7. Chapter 6.5 : A story about a person that has a harem fights back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dramatic and near death confession from them, Sanji realized he couldn't and wouldn't let them make him feel the girl from any reverse harem go blush and go home. No he's going to fight back, tease back, and let them realize he can take them all down.

He can feel the tension at his shoulders gone as he sinks himself at his well-awaited warm water in his tub, pulling the wooden tray close to him. On his tray are various types of entertainment such as books, a tablet, a bowl of fortune cookies with edible paper that was made from his dear chef friend, tarot cards and a glass of wine. He also added his favorite scented candles for completion.

Hawkins opened his tablet first to play some music on his playlist, then after finalizing he took his book and started reading while drinking. He was second to the last chapter when a notification pop-up on his screen, he saw the same icon that's been pestering him a while ago. He deliberately ignores the whole app all day for some reason the card told him no, he places his book back and takes his cards.

Taking a deep breath he lets the cards levitate and glow in front of him, he can feel himself rigid and the sweats on his forehead trickles down to his face. He uses his straw to attach itself at the cards by doing so the front of the cards is attached to his straws, sighing at how idiotic he was to do it in the first place. 

Taking a fortune cookie and breaking it in half, he read the paper for a minute then finally eating it. The message was making all the troubles worth it, he took one card out of the deck and saw an upright card of the sun. Putting it back he then finally started reading the cards and switching its places.

As he looked at the cards the tablet notified him again, he saw something that caught his eye that made him lose his concentration. Hawkins massaged his temples and started reading his cards again.

He finished reading the cards and putting them back in its place; he opened the app and saw something surprisingly delightful. 

If he can only muster up a smile.

He saw a photo of Sanji posing in front of the mirror wearing a tarot card shirt with purple-fitted jeans and knee high black boots. He has the tattoo he wanted to have in his eyebrows and a black cross on his throat. There were some of his designs he drew for the blonde's dream house and the bath bombs he gifted on the white rug that he also gave to him.

He spoils and sadly he isn't the only one.

Before he leaves a like, he went to the comments and read some of people's remarks to his friend.

Of course the most liked comments are from his 'friends'.

**_FireFistAce ✓ Do me next ;)_ **

**_Big_Eater✓ @Magician when ull notice this?_ **

**_NefertariVivi ✓ You look charming Sanji!_ **

**_Sogeking ✓ Credit me asshole!_ **

**_Rosinante_Cora Do Law next!!_ **

**_Doffy ✓ My daughter prep up good_ **

**_RedHair ✓ 🔥🔥🔥🔥_ **

**_MadamShyarly King of Swords and Pages of Cups... Interesting._ **

**_Inu_Wolf How can you look old and young. Jazz's shit btw._ **

He didn't bother to look on further at the comments, irrelevant and useless for him. He went back on top to re-read the caption and look at the photo again, plucking out another cookie. He broke it in half and took out the paper to read it first.

_'I'm always full of surprises, like this amazing fortune cookie made by yours truly.'_

Truly the Suit of Cups commends your whole demeanor yet with a double-edged element. 

  
  
  
  


"I feel cheated right now." 

"What are you even talking about you idiot bird."

Crocodile was reading his afternoon newspaper in his country when Doflamingo visited his usual hour to talk and be with him, annoyed at the sudden movement of force. He pushes back the phone farther away from his face by taking the man's wrist and gripping it to his liking.

Finally seeing what the feathered man was pointing out he stared at him for a minute then went back reading. Hearing the hurt shock and grumpy grunts, he sighed and deciding confronting the man's idiotic mind rather ignoring it.

"He was in France at that time and I was at the Louvre, apparently his family was there as well. He wasn't a bad company." He reasons out.

Doflamingo didn't leave his gaze at the man's face, with perfect mastery he started tapping something on his phone and after moments he finally looked back at the photo. 

Sanji was standing outside the Louvre Museum; at his back was the Louvre Pyramid. Wearing a typical two piece suit, but his appearance wasn't his usual thing. His hair was drawn back with gel he presumes, with his rings on his right and a hook on his left. He has the same scar as Crocodile on his face as well.

Is this cheating?

He looked back at Crocodile, luckily the man sensed him going to question further he sighed and said "He asked and I comply, it wasn't that hard to take someone a photo with one hand Doflamingo."

"He has your hook!"

Crocodile only ignored him by drinking his tea.

"I'll fuck you so hard, that's your punishment making jealous and shit like that." 

He sputtered his drink.

  
  
  


Luffy was at his third meal when he saw Sanji sit next to the living room couch, watching his chef do something on his phone with a small smirk on his face. Curious at what makes Sanji do that with his face, he looks at the phone to see him on Instagram looking for the perfect filter.

"I like that last filter better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes specially wearing my hat and my get up." Continues his eating and not looking at Sanji's scrunched up blushing face. 

Sanji swears Luffy's that friend who jumps scares your feelings. He looked at his phone then back to Luffy, he let out a shaky breath and leaned further to his seat. Spreading his arms and legs further Luffy saw the actions and sat between Sanji's legs and raised his arms up with his plate. Letting the chef wrap his arms around him, Luffy brings back his arms down and continues eating. He let out small laughs when Sanji started rubbing his forehead at his nape.

"No homo?"

"Whatever you feel like it."

  
  
  
  
  


Marching his way to Sanji's class, people were staring when he suddenly opened the door and looked at his target.

He uses his powers to burst out fire around him and let the sprinkler system wake up and water raining down at the school. He didn't back down though, he let the fire around him grow larger as he walked up to Sanji's laid back posture. He saw a challenge when he saw one, with Sanji's hands inside his jeans pockets, lollipop dangling on his mouth— teasing him even more with water pouring to his face down to his body, the light clothing was clinging to him. He can see the muscles and was tempted to touch it.

Oh after what the blonde did he'd do more than just touching. 

People around them were screaming and running away from them or from the water, they couldn't care though. They only care about the tension and their fighting stances.

"You're an idiot, stop that you're going to hurt yourself." 

Sanji must be talking about the water touching his body; he reaches out to touch his senior's hands. Ace let him lace their hands together; raising his eyebrows to let the boy know that he was serious.

"You shouldn't post that photo in the first place." Frown going deeper.

"Oh and here I thought it was the photo after." Smile going wider.

Finally taking action, Sanji ran outside the room and laughed as he sensed Ace going after him. They didn't stop running even when they saw some of their senpais and friends shouting at them to stop this stupid chase.

They end their chase at the school rooftop, Ace makes a fire wall so Sanji won't escape further. The rise and fall of their chest, their stare with different intentions and reasons. One full of amusement and one full of power, two of them didn't take their eyes away at the other as they got closer. Sanji puts his arms around the man and Ace puts his hands on his hips. Gripping further and pulling him closer, Sanji laughed at the man's pout. 

"You're abusing your power." Ace said.

"No I don't."

"We like it better when you don't know anything."

"Yeah well, I love fighting back."

"Sending me a nude pic in my bed is committing a crime."

Ace joined Sanji's intoxicating laughter, he dragged his brother's chef at the edge of the roof top and looked at the beautiful afternoon sky and down below at his friends that were shouting at them. Waving back he looked at Sanji and nodded at him.

"We're going to get expelled for this." Sanji said.

"Why make me feel like I'm the bad one?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell _all_ the bad things I wanna do to you."

  
  
  
  
  


"My cock is getting a sprain the more I look at the photo."

"Language! Sorry _**mon chéri**_ , my friend has quite the bad mouth."

"I'm a doctor, pointing out my hard-on is—"

"Not normal! What about us non-medical maniac nerd huh? You shitty surgeon I'm teaching my class here and you barged in like you don't have any. "

"I do have one but I'm getting free food here."

"You— eat properly!" 

Sanji couldn't control himself further; he took out the box of tissue at his desk and started aggressively wiping the man's face. Muttering 'spoiled bastard' and 'hitty child' at the same time, he adjusts the hat on his head.

"Why am I even wearing this stupid thing?"

"My hat brings out those eyes of yours, you know the one that took my breath away."

 _“You D’s are all the same!”_ Sanji exclaims in his mind. 

Law felt the hands on his face halted and look at him with a sly smile, "But nothing beats my penis in your—"

Law made room when he predicted a kick directed to his balls. Switching himself to a girl student he left the building but was halted when he saw someone jump from the sky in front of him. 

He hides his amazement at the boy's actions and telling himself he isn't fanboying, he sheathed his sword and into his battle stance. As he tips his head up to look at the Sanji, he stopped himself when he saw him blushing and looking at Law defenseless and a mess.

He shouldn't have let his guard down when he saw a kick aiming at his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


Ignoring the stares from his students, Kaku's eyes didn't leave the blonde boy at all. It wasn't straining him at all; he can do this all day if you ask him. So when he saw Sanji finally lift himself up from his tormenting stretches, with his black-leggings with giraffe leg warmers and a thin loose brown shirt that show's off his developing muscles.

"You shouldn't have posted that lad," He says as the boy went up close at him with an innocent face. "Especially just a while ago fella."

"That isn't my fault, your fans are to blame here." Sanji defends himself; he places his arms at the older man's shoulder and lifts himself up to do a handstand. Sanji then spreads his legs in the air looking down to see Kaku's displeased face.

"Oh stop looking me like that old man," He bends down a little closer at Kaku's ear level "I know what that face means and it's far from what you let others see." 

He jumps out off Kaku's shoulder by using his hand to push himself up and flips himself down on the ground, he turns around to take the man's hand and drag Kaku away from his class.

"Class dismissed." He shouts back to his students.

"Kaku-sensei's finally getting laid." One of the students said but was hushed back quickly, he doesn't realize Sanji and Kaku can still hear his student even if they're outside the huge room with mirrors at each wall.

Sanji let out a laugh watching Kaku hide his face with his hat, while dragging him to the arena to have their usual fight.

  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Zoro, can I use your earrings for a sec?" Usopp asks his sleeping friend by the window at the Sunny. 

He opened his one eye and sighed, scratching his head to wake himself up even more he looked down to see his nakama playing at the pool with the others. He looked at Usopp's sweating face; he raised his eyebrow to question Usopp further but gave up. Removing his three earrings and putting it at Usopp's open palm.

"You know the consequence if you did something stupid to it." He laid back and dozed off.

He trusts Usopp enough with his earrings, he trusts all his nakama with his stuff. Even Luffy— well some of his stuff

Minutes later Usopp was back and gave him his earrings back with no damage and no dirt whatsoever, he asked him where the cook was and he was answered by Usopp making Zoro look at the long-nose's phone. 

Inspecting the phone, his eyes were blown wide and lost his balance. 

Falling his ass down to the floor, he didn't let himself sit up yet. He was re-thinking his choices in life and experiencing a mental shut-down. 

"Zoro.exe has stopped working." Usopp teases.

"He's in my room right." More like a demand than a question, he stood up and strode up to his room. Ignoring Usopp's protests and stopping him from going inside.

"You better prepare your ass right now shitty-cook. And it's not my sword shoving in—" 

"AHHHH STOP!" Usopp cuts him off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanking every Kami or any other powerful deities out there for giving him the patience and self-control right now. He might have a theory about how he has this kind of power, one are his chaotic brothers and two, their chaotic crush.

"Sabo concentrate, I want to learn how to play this game and you're distracted."

"And whose fault is that?" He laughs.

They were waiting for their friends at the arcade inside the mall they were currently at; he looked down to Sanji in front of him with his ass up and chest touching the rails of the pool table.

"I hope it ain't me because I'm not trying enough." Sanji smirks while he hits the ball with his cue stick.

Sabo whistles at the shot, taking the chalk to apply at the tip of the cue stick him then position himself to hit the white ball at the next number ball. As he hit the ball he observed his aim get inside the pocket, watching the change of expression at Sanji's face he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah you aren't," That's a lie "As you can see I won our third game." Now that's the truth. As he was about to suggest another game when his phone started ringing, excusing himself he answered the call from Koala and listened to his friend's questions.

Sanji grits his teeth together to calm himself down; he inhales his cigarette between his mouth then lets out a smoke. He puts down the cigarette at the near ash tray and stalks his way to Sabo's side, Sanji watches his head tilt and mouthing 'what'. 

Sabo felt a hand on his chest and witnessed it move around, Sanji was feeling every muscle he could sense. Biting his bottom lip he looked up to give them both eye contact, Sabo let himself to be laid down at the table. His hands were shaking and he just kept giving Koala the short replies.

Sanji was crawling on top of him, watching him take out his phone and did something to it. Sanji let himself sit on the man's pelvis; the man on top of him made himself comfortable and relaxed like they wouldn't get in trouble for such a display.

Sabo's view was now filled with Sanji's phone gallery; the first thing he saw was Sanji in his room. Wearing his clothes, the photos were repetitive and looking for a good angle.

"Pick one."

Jokes on him, he can't. How can he pick and choose one when he can't even rely to himself, especially thinking. His whole body won't even cooperate right now, he doesn't know where to put his other hand, he was breathing hard, and he was getting a hard on just for this.

But Sabo tried his best to reply with a weak nod and shaky hand, he swipes gently to look at the images. He discarded his phone to touch Sanji's hand that was holding his phone, making it steady and Sabo started rubbing his thumb at Sanji's hand, letting him know— he doesn't really know what but he still did it.

"Aren't you brave?" Sabo asked.

"I was stupid and I hate making people feel me stupid." 

"We were sorry."

"And I accepted it."

Sabo breath hitches when he saw something else, he looked at Sanji but was ignored by looking at everything else rather than Sabo’s stare. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he taps the image of Sanji on his knees with his ass up while hugging Sabo's clothes. It looks like this was shot after he finished taking pictures of himself with his clothing. 

"You should answer back or I'll kick you for ignoring Koala-chan." Sanji demands as he hands out the discarded phone.

Taking the phone from Sanji's hand he apologized to his friend and started talking back, he didn't look away as Sanji looked at his phone to see what Sabo tapped.

Sanji gave him a wicked grin and kissed his forehead, he took off and helped Sabo stand up. He laughed quietly as Sabo dragged him away at the arcade to where you can smoke— the only reason they played there so Sanji could smoke. 

His conversation with Koala ended and glared at Sanji's smiling face.

"We got kicked out."

"That's your only concern?" 

"And the others are late."

"Koala-chan got lost?"

Sabo couldn't tell him the real reason why they were left at the arcade, he just nodded and followed Sanji's frantic search. He couldn't handle anymore of this, holding the hand tighter so he won't fall further down than he already was with this boy.

  
  
  


"I'm going to shame you just because you think this ass is fake."

"Because it is Sanji!"

"Are you too arguing about what's real and what's plastic?" 

"No Robin-chan, we just stumble upon a family full of beautiful independent women."

"More like psychotic plastic ass—"

Franky groaned in pain as he was hit with a foot at his side, he cursed at his nakama and crawls 

back Robin's side. Placing his head on her lap while she reads something at her book. 

"So who's the person at your 'How to' fan trend?"

"It's Robin-chan you idiot, she helped me with the cute outfit. Usopp was handling the commissions and polls."

Robin nodded and gave Sanji a box of tissue for his bleeding nose, looking too long at woman's photos makes her chef friend nosebleed. 

Of course men are another thing that she'll see when her plan works out.

  
  


“Oh let me remind you Chef-san that this man seems to forget,” She looked down with a frown to Franky and slapped his forehead “That the laundry in Sunny was broken and you should use the public one down stairs.”

“Thank you for the reminder Robin-chan.” He replied happily then kicked Franky’s shin for being stupid and getting lucky to win Robin’s heart “Can’t believe Robin-chan loves you and you’re not treating her with the amount of love and respect she gives you.”

“Oh get your own dickhead!”

“What! Come one shitty bastard wanna go?!”

Robin moved to her said to let them fight. She took her phone at the living room table and opened her account on Instagram, the app was the first one to notify her. 

Tapping Sanji’s recent post she swiped up to see her friend’s comments.

**_Blackleg✓ I’m a handful._ **

**_RobLucci✓ Yes, yes you are._ **

**_Dogtooth ✓ Let your hands rest._ **

**_RedFlag ✓ Need help?_ **

**_Benthamofthe_WILD You know how to pick men Bunny boy~_ **

And the rest are thirsty comments. 

Robin couldn’t hold her chuckles as she saw the others commenting to some of Sanji’s thirsty fans.

**_Sanji_FanFOREVER07 My bird needs some fire_ ** ****

**_FushichōMaruko @Sanji_FanFOREVER07 Let me help you with that._ **

**_Floppy.Kitty Spit on me_ **

**_SurgeonOfDeath @Floppy.Kitty That's unsanitary come back when you're clean._ **

**_xXBigOneXx Using my right hand right now_ **

**_RedHair @xXBigOneXx Same. Want me to cut the other one?_ **

**_PrincessQuirky25 The best thing that happened to me was when Sanji rawed me in a dream._ **

**_HawkeyesMihawk You clearly have a horrible and desperate life._ **

Robin looked back to her special people in her life and got back reading as she turned off her phone.

  
  
  
  


He looks down at the student who was sheepishly scratching him with his head bow down. The same student who broke the clinic’s door down to 'save' a female student for the fifth time this hour, kicking his door down to let the girls lay in the clinic bed and be treated with no injury whatsoever.

Marco adjusts his glasses and sighed through his nose, he looked at the other bed to see the blushing student. He told the girl to go back to her class and don't let herself get kidnap—

"Oi! Jack— I mean, Marco-sensei I did no such thing," He tries to steal a look from her but he was blocked by Marco. " She was injured! And I couldn't just ignore her!" He said and waved good-bye while proclaiming his admiration.

"You done?" He asks as he goes back to his desk and starts preparing his notes for his next class before the nurse takes his shift.

"Why are you even here sensei? Where's the nurse with the hug— I mean the beautiful nurse?" He said as he played with his lollipop. Sanji stood up and went up to the man's back to lean and see their next sensei's lessons.

"You should go back to your class Sanji." 

"What about you sensei?" He said and yawns at the man's head trying to hide it by his hair. 

"Strawhat's a bad influence."

"All of them are."

Marco chuckles and takes the boy's neck to let him lay his forehead to his shoulder. At this rate he won't finish his notes, he might as well enjoy his time with Sanji. He started massaging the boy's scalp and asked, "You still giving them trouble?"

"Yeah. I just hate the fact that they all think I'm the girl in this stupid 'power fuel', I won't fall that easily."

"What if they really like you?" 

"Nah, I'm not that naive sensei I know when a man just wants a good fuck." 

"Really? Why are you blushing then?"

Sanji quickly removed himself and started sputtering words, "It's beca— because I'm straight! And I'm not blushing you shitty Whitebeard!" 

Without thinking he swings his leg to give the smirking man sitting at the office chair, a kick in the face but is stopped when Marco easily stops the attack. Holding the boy's ankle he pulls the offending leg and places it on his shoulders, making the boy closer to him.

Sanji flared up at the sudden invasion of space at his groin and tried to cover it with his hands, Marco held both of Sanji's wrists together and placed it at the boy's chest. Sanji pried his hands from him but it was too strong, making Sanji glare at him.

"Get off." Sanji snarls, baring his teeth. 

Marco opened his mouth, 'ahh-d' at the boy and Sanji unconsciously mimicked Marco's action. He took the lollipop from him and threw it at the trash bin. He can hear Sanji's muttering about how stupid he was to follow him.

"Stupid shitty man— I can't believe I fell for that— Of course I'd let him I keep forgetting he's a decieving bastard." Then Sanji started cursing slowly.

"I can see the reason," Looking up to see the blushing boy gritting his teeth even more "getting so easily hooked." He chuckles to himself, closing the gap between the tempting area and him. Opening his mouth, he can feel the pulsing bulge and the scent intoxicating him.

Sanji couldn't help but react at the sudden and pleasing act, Marco continued and took the signs of Sanji's relaxed state to let go of his hands. He circled his arms around the boy's hips, didn't realize his eyes were closed, opening up as he felt gentle fingers at his chin.

'I shouldn't have said that,' Marco told himself. The boy's face was beautiful and dangerous, his eyes were blown but Sanji was glaring at him. Breathing hard with his mouth gap open but the corners were down, Marco was sure he was goner when he didn't realize he let his defenses down. The power this boy holds is much— 

"Oh, _I'm_ easily hook sensei?" 

Marco had to hold back his groan, the arousing question can make any man be their breaking point.The control he pins to you and wanting submission to let him do everything was infuriatingly exciting. 

_'let see how you play your cards.'_

Marco watches the boy lower himself— with his one leg still on his shoulders, in front of his own betraying hard-on. 

"Or are _you_?" Sanji asked him. Letting the boy take his hand, placing it on Sanji's cheek. He started kneading his cheeks, the soft skin with little scars thrown on there he loosely let his index and middle finger inside the open mouth when Sanji started licking with small mews.

"Should I take my exam right now?"

"What exam?" 

Marco almost choked at his own breathing when Sanji removed his leg from his shoulder to stand in two feet and started removing his pants. With no difficulty, the pants fell down and he was only in his tight navy blue boxer briefs, Sanji took the wet fingers and started guiding at the boy's back. 

"My prostate exam."

Sanji moved his face close to the man's ear and started playful biting and licking while unbuttoning each of the man's dress shirts. He lets his hands do the work while his mouth is now at the man's neck leaving hickies and biting his collar bone, getting a hard squeeze at his ass. 

He stops his movement and watches the man's desperate dazed face. Sanji chuckled lowly and let himself seat himself on the man's lap. The blonde boy then started grinding his butt at the man's bulge, with his hands and face behind Marco, he took the man's phone and was surprised it was unlocked.

"Should I tell the pretty lady to go home and our last class?" He didn't wait for an answer though, he texted Ace to let Luffy tell everyone that class was suspended early. Sanji felt the man nodded and started removing Sanji's boxers. 

"Great! I'll tell them the news!" 

Sanji took off with great agility and speed, pulling his pants up and fixing himself, he quickly saluted the man with grace and took his way off.

Marco was stomped.

"Fine, I'll give you some mercy."

Marco heard the boy again, he felt the boy’s lips on him and started moving when Sanji let Marco lead the kiss. 

Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them closer to let their heated kiss continue. He felt the man's dominating tongue take over his dazed mind, it was too overwhelming so they had to break apart both panting heavily with burning need of oxygen.

Sanji gave a chaste kiss and lingered his lips a little longer, he moved back slightly leaving only a hair of space between them.

"Such a power-bottom."

"I do love authority."

  
  
  


His harsh soft whispers were clouding Katakuri’s better judgement as he listens rashly to his sister's qualms about her company in the States, nodding absently and adjusting his scarf a bit more to hide something from his sister’s keen eye. 

Or _someone_.

Smoothie was one of the siblings to know him well enough if he was feeling uneasy and can comprehend his troubled state in his usual stoic attitude.

“Is there something wrong big brother?” Smoothie looked at Katakuri’s distressed face, she was drinking her fifteenth beverage consequently she can’t tell if he really was bothered by something or she has this kind of instinct to know her older and younger sibling’s issues as well.

A sister’s intuition perhaps, but it’s only at a low capacity because she’s getting drunker by the second.

“Answer Smoothie-chan or I’ll show myself to her. Last time she saw me, she thought I killed Pudding-chan.” Sanji whispers while clinging at the back of the man’s shoulder. He was hiding inside Katakuri’s scarf. 

Sanji was here for Pudding and his daily homeschool cooking, he was told by the head chef of their school that he couldn’t once again come here so Sanji has to take his place _again_. The first time he was here Katakuri was going to kill him just because he saw his face.

And now Katakuri’s going to commit if he keeps talking dirty to him.

Katakuri shaked his head, “You should rest now sister, you drank quite a lot.” As he shakes his head, he feels the hot breath of fanning at his neck. Trying to lower his head a bit further down, he smells the hot sweat of Sanji’s midriff. He then tilts his head up but Sanji took the advantage to start nuzzling his whole face at the man’s strong yet soft neck to his chiseled jawline, Sanji covered his mouth so he won’t let his moan come out after Katakuri let out a deep primal growl, making Sanji’s whole body thrum. 

She lingered a bit to her older brother but as soon she watched his eyes shift, something she rarely saw from him. She left soon after, leaving his brother alone in the living room.

“You’re going to pay for that Sanji.”

“Oh please, thanks again for keeping me hidden from your horrendous siblings. I swear I’d never let them play dress up again.”

“We both know that’s not what I'm pointing at.”

“Yeah yeah—” Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and taking himself off the man’s scarf, as he was about to jump Katakuri took him by the chest and held him up. “Hey! You big fucking rice, I’ll kick you!”

“ _Sanji.”_

_Ah, I destroyed his only last bit of self-control._

Sanji could only pray right now but he was saved by Pudding’s beautiful melodic shriek.

“Katakuri-san! Please— Please put him down! I’m sorry if he did something wrong it was my fault from the start.”

Sanji let out a loving sigh and switched his attitude towards the big man, grinning at his victory he didn’t look away as he was put down and fixed his boxers. Pudding turned around so she won’t see the boy who she keeps rearranging his memories from how many times she confesses and ends up drastically embarrassing. 

Katakuri arranged his scarf and went back to his job, as he watched the two leave he let out a graving sigh. He doesn’t even remember what he was doing before Sanji came in the room looking so flushed and distressed only in his boxers. 

Mama won’t be pleased, one of her sons was having a crush.

  
  
  
  


"Bunch of simps, that's what I tell you," Usopp declares and shrieks when he sees a projecting laundry soap straight to his face. "Weak men all of you." He dodges another soap and falls down with Chopper on top of his head.

They were at the public laundry room for me, filled with acquaintances and friends cleaning, assorting, and separating the colored clothing with white ones. Piled clothes and towering baskets around the place, it was the only clean room that the boys and some men can maintain it clean and functioning. Soapy floors, squeaky and loud washing machines filled the noise and some students tried to finish their task before another fight started inside the room again.

Zoro sighed and watched Ace laughing while scaring his longnose friend, Sabo was too busy sorting and Luffy was being Luffy. Franky wasn't here yet and Brook was still in the Sunny, he looked around to see some students leaving and finishing their jobs. He also went back to his task by scrubbing his clothes at the washboard.

Luffy was running around with a wooden paddle and a bucket on his head, Chopper was also running beside him. Screaming 'Laundry sorcerer' while kicking and punching clothes to their respective baskets. He wasn't looking at his way so it was expected he'd hit someone with his punch. 

"Watch where you're going Straw-hat!"

"Shishishishi~ sorry Traffy and friends." 

"We have names you know!"

Law sighed and started removing his hoodie off, the rest of his friends also started removing their clothes off. Only in their boxers like the rest of the boys here, they started working on their dirty clothes now.

"LUFFY-SENPAI! USOPP-SENPAI! CHOPPER-SENPAI! ZORO-SENPAI!"

Bartolomeo wasn't looking, so he slipped and started sliding in their direction, it was chaotic and it didn't stop there. Soon others started joining them and doing laundry, Zoro was finally done with his clothes and started putting them in the dryer and bringing out his sake to drink with some of the other men there.

It was their usual sunday laundry day.

Well except for one person.

"Franky! You're finally here, did you bring the Soap Bazooka?" Usopp questions as he got trampled down with Luffy and Chopper.

"SUPER!" Exclaimed while doing his pose, Brook followed suit and started singing with the others. 

Franky left the door open and started removing his shirt. 

"Sanji-kun! Get in here!" 

Ain't that a surprise, all of them watched Sanji in shades with a blank face— they assume it was a stoic. Walk toward the nearest washing machine near the door and started doing his job, ignoring the rest and their fun. 

Usopp was the brave one to take a closer look at Sanji, making small talks and discussions about sudden interest.

Then Usopp slapped his friend's back, ran away and went to Franky's back.

"You can't hurt me cuz you're blind and stupid!"

That made everyone question and look at Usopp's sudden outburst.

"Sanji's blind because if he saw a man's chest he's going to pop a boner—"

"Will you fucking stop with the shameless accusations!" Sanji ran towards the long nose but again, the floor was slippery so he fell down but was caught by Zoro.

"Are you really that dumb cook?"

"Are you— Are you that— " _hic_ "Did I mention that I love the scowl." He chuckles and removes his sunglasses then faints.

"Pardon me." Brook excused himself and took his dear chef and walked towards the running washing machine, placing the sleeping boy on top of the moving machine. The gitter and bounce of action didn't wake Sanji up. But the other men woke their spirits up with the enticing show.

"He drank the whole bottle of wine this afternoon because for some reason the Baratie was having a problem and Zeff-san didn't inform Sanji-kun, until now I presume." Brook started slapping the boy with his boney fingers but it was useless.

"So you're babysitting a flirty drunk weightless cook who couldn't handle his drink?" 

"It seems so." Brook sighs. "I'll just bring Sanji-kun back to his room alone and no one to take care of him and leave him unattended here." He points out, taking the boy by the shoulder he lifts him up and walks outside.

Their Sunday laundry day wasn't their usual day Zoro presumes as he started punching everyone who wants to follow Brook up stairs and screaming at Luffy to protect Sanji's laundry basket.

After that fiasco Sanji couldn't remember a single thing, which it was for the best. It was embarrassing enough they let themselves fight over for him, what else if the stupid boy tease them about it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldn't it be cool Sanji doesnt go doki doki and just like "Yeah, I know you like me. But would I want you to like me and handle me?"


	8. Chapter 7: classmate's open forum

Location: Convention Center's Semi-final Tournament & Upper Suite of the Convention

Time: 2:45 PM

He was breathing hard, taking huge breaths of air as his look at his opponent's emotionless face. A good match he presumed, he was finally at the final tournament. With the others who partake in combat and weapon competition, everyone's in full spirit and was a good sport at losing.

Well not this one.

Zoro took the water bottle from Koala's grip; she was the manager of the high school batch. She and the other managers take shifts as they have other clients to deal with. Job opportunist clients that give you scholarship to respectable and class A institutions around the world. So even if you lost the competition, if you gained a client because of your performance, you still won the whole purpose of the event.

He wasn't really interested at all of that, he was more inclined at the promise he made with Kuina. Simple yet not impossible, samurai in this kind of era is quite respectable and even back then. However modern times require modern day career.

They still question why some tales are still stories, the history, and the users.

People have been accustomed by it since, they don't exactly know when or how. It just appeared and accepted it. 

Like his boss who's still devouring the food buffet, his friend finished his tournament a while ago.

He went to him and signaled him to get his ass off the food table. 

"Take a rest when we get there, It's already quarter to three. Who's your last opponent anyway?"

"I didn't listen, ask Koala maybe she knows." He said after burping. He thanked the service crew and followed Zoro. They were going to ask Koala about their future opponents, she told them it was them four: Zoro and the brothers.

"Oh this is gonna be fun _Shishishi_ ~" Luffy beams; they followed Koala to their room and fixed themselves. Finally relaxing with food for Luffy and Sake for Zoro.

Others were already there; some relax and read some papers. The others were talking among themselves. He sat next to Brook and made himself deep into the soft white huge cloud couch. He soon later went into a dreamless sleep and snoring away his problems.

_Sanji._

He suddenly opened his eyes and tries once again to get that good snore, but was stop when a certain shitty-cook invades his mind. Scratching his head in irritation, he uses his phone to look at the messages and notifications on his phone. Ignoring the unimportant ones, he saw Usopp's video and watched the whole minute record. 

He sighed and watched Sanji's smiling face while he was talking to one of the girls at Usopp's background. He couldn't bring his heart to say no to him, always making him embarrass over something so dramatic and sentimental it makes his face blush. Making him say some personal shit to let his cook know, that he likes him more and more.

He tries being physical by giving him flowers that reminds him his eyes and hair, especially his eyebrows. Then Sanji surprising him with Zoro's little gifts at his little Zen garden of plants and herbs, with Nami's tangerines.

The cook was such a sentimental to everyone and even if Sanji and he always have this huge competition between them. Sanji lets him know that it was a competition and he'll warm the sake that Sanji always denies that it was for his cooking and not for Zoro, and making Zoro something to eat with their daily night chatters. 

Zoro's shitty 'who's hands are bigger' plan, just to get a hold on Sanji's hands and feel his delicate and soft fingers. Staying it there— he's basically holding the drunken cook's hand until he puts Sanji in bed and leaves. 

Not without stealing a kiss of course— okay fine, more like sweating frantically as he inches his face closer and quickly retreats back. With his hands clutching his fast beating heart, in the end he just gave him a peck on the cheek.

Attention got interrupted from Luffy's loud whine, he saw his friend arguing at his other friend. Nami crossed her arms and keeps reasoning him about staying until the closing ceremony at the capital. 

Koala texted them to get their butts at the arena and finish the fight.

Location: Convention's Medical building

Time: 3:10 PM

"Please keep this letter and re-think your decisions Trafalgar-san." A smiling old man told Law as he shook hands with his elastic nitrile gloves with mixed fluid from his last patient. He didn't bother removing the glove; it was the old man's fault barging in after he was just done operating someone's heart out. 

Taking off his surgical mask to let the man see his mocking smile, he let his hand go and walk away from the room. Ignoring most of the people who were congratulating him, tuning them out was a calming habit for Law and he'll take advantage of it.

_"Such a spoiled brat."_

_"Doflamingo's influence that's for sure."_

_"Pampered bitch."_

Murmurs, yet they still give him credit.

He saw his three other friends waiting for him with his hat and sword, the two boys and Bepo walked beside Law and to the staff room's direction. 

Law noticed the slow paced and quick chatters from the three, ignoring the change and letting it go for now. They planned this out thoroughly, his soul and mind was dead as fuck and the one calming him was on another island. He swears if he didn't have the time he wanted with Sanji he'll help Doflamingo fraud every single corporate wannabes around the world. 

He's mood getting sour by the minute, they finally reached the room and took his disposable surgical gown, latex gloves, surgical mask, and the cap. Scrubbing thoroughly at the sink, after finished the procedure he then went inside the shower room and started cleaning himself.

Getting the alone time and hot water, he's thoughts drift back from Sanji. Clicking his tongue at the thought of Sanji getting into some party without him irritates him, some parties they'd been invited was brash and loud but tolerable because Sanji was there. Even if the rest of guys were there, he still makes them enjoy the party. 

"Stop thinking about Straw-hat's chef boss, it's gonna make your dick wet than it already is."

He rolled his eyes and started cleaning himself. 

"Did Longnose-ya finally answered?" He wonders 

No one answered him for a minute, and then they started whispering to each other. They were planning on how telling him that Sanji wasn't in his shared dorm, that he's with Bonney, and how will they handle the collateral.

Hearing the shower turning off they looked up to pray for Kami's help and mercy. 

Bepo hands out Law's phone with the video that was sent by Usopp. Bepo waits and watched the man's reaction after watching the whole thing. The white bear expected attitude and the spoiled sigh.

Bepo only got a frown and rapid texting, now someone's calling Law. He watched Law accept the call and the bear could hear Sanji's screaming.

The reaction he was showing was unexpected and way off at what they're predicting.

Mostly hell and chaos.

Law was smiling, placing the phone between his ear and shoulder he started getting dressed in front of their gaping mouth and wide eyes.

_"What did Sanji do to this man?!"_

"Take care, if you get someone pregnant could you give me that recipe, the one—"

Law frown at the sudden cut of call. Calling Sanji again just to tell the blonde chef about how rude it is to cut people off in the middle of their sentence. When Sanji was about to talk back Law ended the call. Placing the phone in his jean pocket he took his hat, earrings, and sword from his friends and walked at the door. Holding the door for his three friends.

"So you aren't mad at Bonney?" Penguin asked him, once they started going to their room.

"Oh that quim will get what she deserves," Law said in a menacing voice making the others shivered. "I saw how Blackleg-ya was happy at the video Longnose-ya sent. He must've been bored at the dorm, having a little fun won't hurt hm?" He continued. 

"Please stop, you shouldn't be terrifying us with that smile Law. Shachi's fat-ass might go on a diet."

"Shut up! I'm perfectly not obese."

"You sure boss? I think Sanji might take that as uncaring." Bepo assumes.

Law look at the white bear and reached out to pet it, Bepo leaned in the touch and continued.

"What if he's the type of person who thinks protective and possessive traits is a sign of love? _Not_ borderline overly controlling, I mean all of you are too dull at emotions and more into practicality. So trusting him and letting him go is bad?" The white bear in overalls utters out the end of his sentence when the bear saw realization in Law's scrunched eyebrows.

"Yeah I do see what you're pointing out Bepo. Well, let’s ask the other if they fucked up as same as our boss." Penguin said, taking his phone out to chat the others.

**_Penguin (3:10 PM): Yo did all of you became mature dudes and told Sanji to have fun?_ **

**_Nico Robin (3:11 PM): Oh so you also had the same thought._ **

**_Nefertari Vivi (3:11 PM): So that's why some of our sensei were looking calm and collected._ **

**_Usopp (3:15 PM): *monkey_puppet_meme.jpeg*_ **

**_Usopp (3:15 PM): We're at some food joint_ **

**_Usopp (3:16 PM): Just finished posing_ **

**_Usopp (3:16 PM): Sanjis bleeding my ear off because all of you._ **

**_Usopp (3:18 PM): Hes going to rebel cuz hes an idiot._ **

**_Usopp (3:19 PM): No one can hurt us cuz were baby_ **

**_Brook (3:23 PM): I just finished my performance._ **

****

Penguin sweat-dropped of how unhelpful they are, putting his phone back to look at his boss calm stoic face. 

"I think you did the right thing boss," Shachi helpfully reassures "He's going to be like _'Wow Law you're so understanding and trusting me is such a turn on.'_ to you." His hands clasps together and ending it with a girly sigh.

Law can only nod, finally reaching their room. He took a seat at the huge couch in front of the leaving room and stares into nothing with his arms crossed and hat tipping low. 

"Oh no he's brooding."

"What do we do?"

"Bepo do your thing."

Bepo nodded, walking in front of his owner took the man's legs and puts it in the couch. He started climbing at his lap and lay at the Law's chest. He felt the man's fingers scratching his head and petting his belly. Penguin and Shachi took the opportunity to take photos while clenching their hearts.

Sanji's a lucky guy.

Location: Convention Center

Time: 3:24 PM

Somewhere at the corner and shadows of the convention center, couples will take the opportunity to make out and seek relief. It's a huge place and some places were located away from populated areas. Even high executives secretly pay students who were willing to give a head.

But in Ace's case he was trying to give the pretty lady the penny she wasted on to be worth a while.

Trying his hardest to care at how loud his partner was, but it just gives him and his dick the encouragement to continue. 

Pulling her hair down, giving him more access to her neck, the slow and deep grind of his dick to her entrance. Fumbling and squeezing her breast then biting her hard nipples to satisfy her needs and then back to her gaping mouth. 

_God how it feels so right and yet so fucking wrong._

All he can do was close his eyes and ignore his brain, reasoning about why he accepted the request in the first place. It was going fine and dandy until she tried to give him a hickey. A burning sensation to him— trying to control his laughter, he swiftly and gently let go and giving her his sad smile at how she ruined their deal. 

The woman huffed and walked away, going to the woman's restroom preferably to fix herself. Ace fixed himself to where they make out; his shirt buttons, his hat, and anything that Marco won't notice he just had sex. Well, almost had sex in public.

He badly wants to shower and brush his teeth but his last match is almost up. Scratching his head to how fuck he was right now, he took his phone out and texted Sabo to let him tell Koala he had a stomach ache and couldn't fight. 

He really shouldn't accept offers from people that have yellow hair, blue eyes, and who smokes.

Location: Convention Center’s hallway

Time: 3:30 PM

Sabo was walking to the arena to have a friendly match with his brother and Luffy's swordsman friend, with Koala besides her talking about simple interests and small talks. He felt a vibration in his pants' pocket, taking out his phone to see Ace texting him about the tournament.

He sighed and showed the message to his partner; he saw the changes in the woman's face and joined his deep sigh. 

Ace rarely texts and already made it worse from the content he sent. The reason was half-assed, but they assumed something hit homerun so much it made the fire user find an excuse to not join the fight to distract him.

"Let's just wait, maybe he might join. Sometimes you three share the same brain after all." Giving Sabo a reassuring smile.

Sabo smiled back and went back looking straight ahead, he should ask what's troubling his brother but huge guess it's their chef that's been in their heads this whole week. They didn't realize without touching and hearing the man personally takes a toll at their minds, especially how they eat. Not being picky but they keep comparing it to Sanji's cooking and remembering the video Usopp sent in the morning when Sanji realized they weren't at the school was making them miss him more.

_The shake of the camera panned a little to let them view a sleepy Sanji on his panjama pants and huge shirt, wearing his huge fuzzy duck slippers. He was yawning and making coffee. There’s already a plate of different breafast food on the table with various fruits and juices._

_"Ah ano~ Sanji, you do know the other's isn't herew."_

_In the midst of Sanji's drowsy state, Sanji widen his eyes and looked at the camera. They look at the table and look back at each other. Sanji leap to get the camera from Usopp's hands._

_"Don't fu—"_

_"I won't!"_

_"Then stop laughing shitty longnose!"_

_"I thought you were possessed, you were knocking at everyone's door and—" He wheezes between the struggles and Sanji's legs, "Shouting to wake me up."_

_"STOP TALKING!"_

_"Like 'Guys wake the fuck up before Nami-swa—"_

_The video died from there and then cut to Sanji with the little kids and Usopp eating the food with a huge bump on his head._

_"You must be really stupid to do this." Momonosuke said as he eat his steamed rice and grilled fish._

_Sanji smiled at him for a second then scowled. Slapping his back and ignores the chocking sound of the kid, Tama helped Momonosuke and continued her eating after he was saved._

_"Shut up you're eating here for free."_

_"Thanks again! This is the best food I've eaten."_

_"Toko's such good influence be more like her you shitty kid."_

_"Thanks again for coming Marianne-san and don't worry we'll finish the mural later." Usopp said at the red haired girl with twin braids._

_"I couldn't pass this opportunity with the infamous pervert chef."_

_"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!"_

_"Grandma always tells us, isn't that right Gonbe?"_

_The rabbit nodded._

_They look so domesticated and happy._

_A loud crash outside the door made them stop and look to see three boys barge in with happy faces._

_"Ninjin, Piiman, and Tamanegi! Get inside you three and eat before I feed to my one thousand soldiers."_

_They laughed at the lie but joined in to put Usopp in a hot seat and tell them a story about the most bravest warrior in the sea of pirates._

The camera didn't left Sanji's face after that, giving them all the time and opportunity to watch his face change and look so relax. 

He outwardly sighed and shakes his head, this isn't the time to mope and look pathetic. He's going to fight and finish this stupid tournament, it was exciting to join the recruitment until they realized they wouldn’t get the support from their chef.

Location: Convention Center’s Administration building

Time: 3:24 PM

"What's gotten you so sour Hawky?"

"Perona."

"Oh her, gonna marry her?"

Mihawk looked up at Shanks grinning face, "Hilarious." He went back texting the woman on his phone, letting her know he isn't going to handle her hangover when she went home. He'll only accept an apology if she took Sanji with her and let him stay until he came home from the recruitment.

Perona's giving him a rant about uncaring and men are trash message, he ignored most of it so he can see if she did the part of the plan. Plan was simple, he'll let Perona have a house party and invite her boyfriend if she can get Sanji.

But of course he also knows she won't, so he put away his phone and listened to Shanks explanation of 'Strategic Foundations of General Economics of applied Marine Life'. They already had clients and sponsors but it's nice to have more than less.

After Shanks was done with his presentation, they started talking among themselves. He took the opportunity to update Sanji and apologies for making him feel like he was some closed off bitch who needs permission to live his life— The boy's words not his. 

Shanks sighed and scratches his head in annoyance, Sanji's not some damsel— Shanks saw how capable he was in fights and adaptable to places. Skillful in different fields, the ability to accomplish in a higher mastered level was astounding.

But he's only sixteen he shouldn't be partying at all. But kids these days grow up too fast and too mature.

The idea about calling the boy was thrown into an open fire, that'll just anger Sanji more.

So the only thing he did was tell him to have a fun night and trusting him.

Even if he doesn't want to, he's such a hypocrite for telling the boy not to have fun when he himself at that young age he was the host to one of the most wild and chaotic parties back then.

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Time: 6:09 PM

"What's the status over there?" He asked on his walkie talkie, he was patrolling the race track at the Tokyo capital. It's the last day of the recruitment and the country was open as ever. Tourists, foreign, and the locals were watching in the distance. Waiting for the race to start and see customized vehicles from the students to their school. This was made for the engineering departments, but after getting a huge demand to every class A countries. It was mandatory to have the race. 

But of course high reputation also means dependability and security, luckily the school is also known for that.

He saw the other officers getting ready to stand by at their posts, using his power to roam around every district that will be using as tracks. Clearing and maintaining the people in order so people won't blame them and give more paperwork, he saw a bunch of teens running around the corner. He called the police department about checking the red district and clubs.

He doesn't want to ruin the boy's party but it's his job. He's not taking advantage of his authority, he's an opportunist.

His phone ringed and alerted him for an incoming call, he looked at the caller to see Tashigi's name on it. 

"Didn't I tell you not to use my personal—"

_"The High School department tournament is getting out of hand!The Mugiwara's are— Eeek! Help Smoker-san!"_

Smoker let out a loud graving sigh, of course every time something happen it's that group of kids.

"Don't entertain them, they're kids that needs constant attention." He warns the woman.

 _"But they're taking over the whole crowd, hacking the screens, making bets, and— help us!"_ The call ended there.

What the fuck did they do now?

Location: Convention Center's High School department Tournament

Time: 4:51 PM

The crowd was cheering them on, the loud screams of every single students was deafening but that didn't stop the four people in the arena. The time was running out, in less than a minute the champion will be announced and will take the award.

Having Sanji as your personal chef for the whole school year.

Nami was looking at the money in her hands, she looked to her sides to see Carrot and Wanda helping her count all the bets that was handed over her. Good thing she thought of a back-up plan if the four idiots did something that'll make her lose money. Looking at the chaos in front of her, she went back counting and separating money wasn't bothered at the screams of their fan clubs and guests. 

"Sanji is such a sweetheart for making that video." She voices out.

" _Waaaaa~_ Sanji-kun’s cooking.” Carrots whines while Wanda just laughed at her, looking back at Nami then to the fight that was happening in front of her. She was truly amazed at their strength and concerned as well, she was told that everything will be alright for the sensei’s where gone and was only left by guards and lower ranks. Looking at the other side of the tournament, she watches the empress, Boa Hancock scream and squeal to one of her saviors. With tarps and light sticks. Koby at her side, cheering with the same enthusiasm. 

The staff and faculty were escorting guests and foreign visitors from around the world, so Nami’s plan will not get interfere.

Oh so she thoughts.

A loud scream startled everyone and stop what they were doing to look at a man with make-up on his face, blonde hair, heart pattern shirt, purple feather coat, a hat, and mismatched shoes. 

You wouldn't believe he's a father figure to Law-san and a brother of Doflamingo-san, well maybe the latter.

"Is Law winning?"

He looks around while asking everyone in the arena, realizing Law and his buddies weren't here he sighed and scratched his head.

Murmuring about wasting his time and getting hit by a signage on the way wasn't worth it, he got pulled by Sengoku by the collar and was drag back at the arena.

Everyone started panicking when they saw a Sengoku-san coming upfront at the four fighters, which were having different emotions right now. Ace was ginning at Gramp's friend, Luffy just doesn't care, Zoro was debating to himself if he should give a care at the two men, and Sabo's the only one who cares but wasn't scared at all.

They fucked up but they can fight.

Apparently, fighting wasn't any of those chooses.

"The four of you are banned for entering the tournament next recruitment; the clients you received will be declined and/or be lessening. The use of real weapons, the lack of protection gear, and giving direct hit to the opponents are breaking the rules and regulation of the tournament." Sengoku didn't look away at the four boys and taking his grip off Rosinante. 

He faced the audience and gave them a one look and all of them started standing up and went away at their chairs.

"I also expect the four of you be at my office as soon class’s starts. Rosinante, escort them to their rooms and remind them about the race." He ordered the blonde man and left them to escort and do his job.

The four boys followed Rosinante to their rooms, the tall man suddenly stop at his tracks making the others abruptly stop their tracks and looked at the man as soon as he turns around with a worried expression on his face.

"I know all of you are fighting for my son-in-law's heart," As soon as he said that the four looked at him with confused faces and questioned him.

"It's Sanji, I just saw him at the red district."

He should be slower and more considerate, but it's his son-in-law and Law might do something impulsive and ruin his career. And his passion, the reputation as a respectable doctor, he can't let his black hair baby boy rui—

"Corazon-san, please stop overthinking." Sabo reassured the man's worried thoughts. He realized he was covering his face and smudging his make-up, he looked to see their calm faces. Surprised at how collected they were, he questioned them to why they were acting as such.

"We trust the cook's decision, if you're so worried about Law's situation you can leave us and go to him." Zoro replied. Putting his hand behind his back to look like he wasn't worried and shitting bricks right now.

Rosinante agreed to the idea, leaving the boys on their way and not without thanking the good boys.

As soon as Rosinante was out of their sight, following the man's direction turning at the corner. They quickly ran, racing all the way to their rooms and screaming at everyone's whos blocking the way. 

"Zoro you're going the wrong way!"

"How can all of you be sure that Sanji's— okay maybe he's there bu—" Nami was trying to reason the men in the room, people around them started calming and tried to quiet them down so people wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Which was of course they wouldn't listen so Nami did her best and only thing, punching them in the head.

As they finally calmed down Nami once again told them to fix themselves up and gave them the share of the bets, so if people tried to take it back she'll just point fingers. 

"We should leave before eight; Franky's already there with Brook and Jinbei, Iceburg-san's company joined the race so we have great seats reserved." She said.

"What about Robin and Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"Clients, don't worry too much just relax we still got time kay." More of an order than a question she left them and went outside the room with the door open. 

Sanji's such a pain, he's lucky they love him. 

Location: Below the Courier's Circuit Garage area

Time: 8:41 PM

Franky looked around and whistled at Iceburg's stuff at his station, he greeted the crew and started giving points to them, he looked up to see Jinbei at the Fishman's place, escorting and discussing something with the king. He wasn't worried about Brook's location; the skeleton can take care of himself. 

He'd been in the vehicle show for more than an hour, now they're in the station fixing and talking idly among them about the upcoming race. 

As he went outside the tent he looks around to see some of his department peeps looking anxious and about to shit their pants, talking to executives and the owners of the cars. One of them was Eustass Kidd with his pilot Killer, the red hair seems kind of drunk as always with non-existing eyebrows looking angry as ever and then laughing manically while looking straight at 'Iceburg's driver'. He didn't seem to see Iceburg, well how could you when their tent is so secretive you can even have a quickie here. Well, except the driver who's outside that Franky can only see through the dark thick vinyl strip curtain doors that you can barely see. He didn't take his eyes away from the driver until he went inside again. 

"Stop eyeing the pilot, Robin will crush your balls again if you keep rubber-necking." Iceburg said at his back, making the man jump a bit in the air. Franky fixes his hair and told him it wasn't super cool to scare him like that. 

"How'd you get him anyway?" Franky asked.

"Resume and a recommendation." 

He looked at the man in uniform, went inside then sat idly at some chair. With his black helmet on him, crossed arms and legs. How closed off and serious the posture was chilling, and made gestures back and forth to Iceburg to get his idea.

"No I don't get it Cutty Flam." Iceburg rolled his eyes and left the man in a Hawaiin shirt.

He flips him off and went to the driver, threatening the man if he fucks it up his brother's hardwork he'll get what he deserves from the Franky family and the Mugiwaras.

The driver only nooded back. 

Flaring his nose to intimidate the pilot he left the man and went back to Iceburg's crew.

As he turned around he bumped into some crew and he apologize at the sudden harsh contact, he didn't saw the man's face but he saw familiarity.

Wasn't sure if he's homesick and wants his nakama together again or what.

Location: Carrier's ballroom

Time: 5:21 PM

The feeling of the harmony and grace of each rhythm they play steady and heavenly tone of instruments they use. The rhapsody flowing of color and piece of music as it determines by their key in which it is played, stringing along then cutting loose. The repeat and movement of strong patterns, with each of their heartbeat feeling complete and true part of the symphony.

He really wanted to be a detective though.

But no matter, Brook can find a way. His friends with Luffy, the man who helped him get out of his own shadows. 

Smiling more to himself, he let the music consume him and the glee of people's faces when he and the others play. 

As they come to an end, he let the audience flock his students’ performance and lead himself to some bar. Seeing Sanji's men at every corner of the huge exclusive room for people that will pay them just to show up or stand pretty, he set himself up and ordered something to his liking. He was enjoying and asking the pretty bartender to let him see her panties and get brutally rejected, he was about to wipe the water that was thrown to his face when someone handed a handkerchief in front of him.

"Here." 

"Thank you Cindy-chan, is there something a matter?" Brook said.

He occasionally talk to the undead even if he gets scared every time, some warns him to something tragic however others just wants to say hi to their friendly skeleton. Cindy was none of them; she just lingers around after they set her shadow free from Moira and Hogback's hands. She wanted to become human that's why she was lead to the two, Luffy and him helped her when they were ghost-busting last Halloween night. Alerted by Sanji's rants about a woman crying, he senses her at a one or two mile away so he helped them both rescues her easily.

"You and your nakama should be careful Brook-san, it seems like around you is plotting something." Cindy said.

Brook look around to see if what she says was true, "Very unusual Cindy-chan after you didn't let me see your panties, you don't seem have the soul to warn the living."

"You're hardly living Brook-san, your existence is an atrocity. Death envies and sentient detests." Looking at him sternly.

_"Yohohohoho~"_

"What's seems to be funny Brook-san?" 

Brook looked to his side and saw Rebecca and her father walking to his way, he waved them both and greeted them with glee. 

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of Sanji," Brook took his drink and ordered some beverages for the two, assuring them that it's on him and needs them both to keep his boredom at bay. "Missing his cooking and all." 

"Oh speaking of his cooking, can he come back to Spain? Some of the people loved his cooking and the children are interested as well," She beams at the skeleton, radiating her happiness making him red. But he's white as a skeleton. "Like oh here's Cavendish-san, he really liked Sanji."

She waved to get Cavendish's attention, he wasn't alone though a green-haired tall man saw Brook and couldn't stop himself to run his way to Brook's space and started talking about how amazing he was at his performance, making the skeleton blush from embarrassment and laughs at him shyly.

"Hello Rebecca-san, is there something that you need?" He gave the young woman a rose while also greeting Kyros with much respect, unlike his idiotic friend.

"Don't you just love Sanji-san right?" She suddenly asked, making the blonde man blush.

"Love is such a strong word." Stuttering his reply.

"Oh you don't have to be shy, he's cooking is really magnificent." She points out.

As Cavendish realized it was about the young man's cooking he sighed and agreed, of course his reaction back then wasn't ignored.

"And I know Luffy-san's charisma is quite charming."

Cavendish might've overreacted too loud to let the other guests look at him and making the atmosphere thick and dense. 

"Did I take it in the wrong way? Are you still hiding your feelings to Luffy-san?"

"NO! I— it's not him!"

"Ah so it— oh my Zoro-san?"

"Cabbage?! You like Zoro-senpai?!"

"No you idiot!"

Cavendish was blushing to his neck, and tried hiding it with his rose, that was being grip tightly by him. Bartolomeo was devastated, he didn't know Cabbage like's his senpais, he must protect them at all cost. He'll do what it takes to get Cabbage away from Zoro-senpai and the others. 

"Then who do you like then? Robin-senpai or Nami-senpai, you're totally getting into a beating if you liked Brook-senpai here— don’t worry I'll give you my life and blood to protect you Brook-senpai!"

Brook and Kyros was entertained by Rebecca's blatant teasing and Bartolomeo's proclamations, drinks on hand Kyros and him took the time to watch while catching up to one another. After fixing their kingdom in Spain about Doflamingo's control, they settled the differences with fists and feasts. Brook can’t even be gladder to come back at their kingdom and watch Nami and Robin in light summer dresses.

" _Yohohoho~_ I think I'm not the boy's interest. He prefer's more skin and good with legs." 

With the obvious hint, they were sure the fan-boy knew what they were pointing at.

"Bell?"

Eh they tried.

"Who's that?!"

"I presumed Doflamingo's associate." Kyros clarified.

"Oh Bellamy? You like him? Didn't know you were even going to both sides."

"It's Sanji! You stupid little pri— urgh why do I even bother. I'm sorry for the lack of manners Rebecca-san. This buffoon gets on my nerves." He fixes his bangs and smiled shyly at the three of them as he steps on Bartolomeo's foot. 

"Eh! Sanji-senpai is so out of your league like everyone else, he's into woman so you can't even get a move on him." Crossing his arms, he sighed in his nostrils and looked at the man with determination. Stomping at the flamboyant man's foot.

"Oh I could set you up." Brook casually said while drinking.

As soon as he said it, he felt the room got colder and his afro burning from the other guests staring. He was just waiting for someone to proclaim their love for Sanji and Brook will defend his friend’s heart.

Apparently Brook wasn’t the only one getting stared at, Cavendish knew he wouldn’t get the chance to be with someone who already has people pinning to you. He gulped down his forgotten drink and tried to calm himself. He can’t just give up now, the first time he met Sanji, they were celebrating at Luffy’s victory from winning at his battle with Doflamingo. Seeing the chef and getting his attention was addicting, surprised that a boy like him isn’t interested at him. Didn’t even bat an eye when he was there, well just like the rest of them but Sanji was more interesting.

However as he said once again, they had a small chance being together. He’s emotions must’ve shown in his face that he realized the room’s atmosphere relaxed. Blushing from embarrassment, they knew he has no chance and they’re teasing him by ignoring him and making him feel like a worthless opponent.

"Brook-san please stops scaring the poor guy," Rebecca said while finally taking her drink and clicked playfully to her father, who playfully clicked back. "We all know that your kind of set up is a katana and death threats."

" _Yohoho~_ I’m not that protective of Sanji, he hasn't met the others yet." 

As he settles his drink at the coaster, he looks around to see the men glancing at his place. He waved them and falters a bit when he received some glares. The friendly ones nodded back and lose their holds from their dates. 

He clicked his none existing tongue or should he say his bones, how they go crazy over their chef and yet they continue to attach themselves to unimportant people. Remembering how he might've discover one or too many times of their affairs, not even batting an eye when they got caught and some had the balls to smile at him. 

Duality of man.

He has no favoritism, even his boss and nakama aren't off the hook at his virtue to protecting their chef's kindness and love. He saw lingering gazes from Zoro to tashigi and the three brothers— especially Ace who he saw making out at the school's rooftop. He stopped though when they heard Sanji looking for him, nonetheless it's only fair to give everyone the same treatment. 

He sighed and noticed a little boy looking at him, standing beside some woman in gown with feathers dangling at her shoulders. He smiled at the young boy who in returned made a hand gesture of a gun, pointing at his head and mimicking a person who shot himself.

What the fuck?

As he was about to question further he noticed that everyone seems to be looking at him, except his friends in front of him. He saw the rich are smiling and his colleagues just staring, weird out he excused himself and went Jinbei's direction. Before he even step outside the exit of the Carrier he was stop by Paulie's ropes.

"What did your little friend do?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Blackleg" He said sternly.

"What about Sanji-san?"

He looked at Brook for a minute; the skeleton thought he just mistook him to some Halloween decoration that scared his skirts away. Brook can feel the man's ropes loose; he let out a sigh but was cut short when he felt the man's punch directly at his skull.

He only saw darkness after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring chapter ne? No Sanji here, nope nada.


	9. Chapter 7.5: Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a 6 hour work.

He heard a question from one of the people inside the spacious yet soon to be crowded room. Debating and questioning himself if it was directed at him; he keeps looking for his missing red striped leggings that Nami gave it to him last week. 

Scratching his chin as he continues to remember, starting to walk back to the living room again for the second time, bending on his knees as he started looking under the sofa. 

"Well ain't that a sight to see."

Sanji glanced to see some of Luffy's guests walking inside while taking their shoes off. He was still getting used to their new room, the typical couch and table at the open floor space of their living room, kitchen, and the dining room. A steel glass frame divider to the kitchen, empty windowsill seat at the corner with the stairs that leads to some of the boy's room, and their tall christmas tree with gifts to everyone and Brook putting the last touches of the design.

Huge ass room with a very potential leggings going missing.

"Oh yeah sure, the decoration is nice and all. Just to remind you my cooking is more appetizing," He crossed his arms and subconsciously pouting. "And more appealing for ya'll dumbasses." Sanji continued, ignoring a huge woman in her forties with her unkempt hair and not so feminine features. Making it easy to disacknowledge and continue his search.

"Sanji!— Sorry for that, he doesn't know manners." Usopp apologies for their sake, "And I was asking a question if this is what you're looking for." He handed out a small size paper bag. "And stop talking bad about my decorations, you loved it."

"Oh I so do have manners, I just don't want to. Specially to a nightmare fuel old hag over—" 

He didn't even finish his sentence when the three brothers flinged themselves on him, Ace on his legs, Sabo on his shoulders and Luffy wrapping his limbs and legs around him. 

They ignored the blonde's rage and took Dadan's wrath now; their childhood can vouch for that.

The two boys threw the other two boys on the bed, looking outside from Sanji's room to watch Usopp taking all the shouting and dodging her attacks weakly.

"You should help Usopp." Ace ordered frantically.

"I would but you know Dadan, she'll cool off eventually." Sabo reasons out.

Ace scratched his head, "Guess so. Might as well get Luf— Luffy get off of him!" He barks the command.

Luffy gave them his usual laugh, removing and dodging the kicks as soon he was off. 

Sabo watched the scene of his brothers and Sanji arguing about the man-handle and them being scared of Dadan. They lived with her for most of their childhood, his parents didn't even care about him. His brother's annoyingly bad and his plain life is just like a british boy who lives in the cupboard under the stairs kind of treatment.

"Sanji, it's just—"

"No you fucking idiot! It's for your family and I had to go back to my ow— "

"Can you stay a little bit longer? Heck my mom misses your cooking and helping you cook."

"As much as I loved to see Rouge-san again, I can't beca—"

"That's good to hear, last time you were there she didn't let anyone separate you two."

"Mama just wants me to show Sanji around."

"That's a lie, I heard your mom and Luffy's mom talking about adopting grand—"

"You three dipshits listen to— wait adopting?"

"You know, let's settle this, toss coin."

"I go for the head."

"Tails.

"What about me?"

"If it landed standing up."

"What are we tossing for?"

"Which one of use is going to steal Sanji from his family again."

"LISTEN—"

As they argue, Sabo notices something at the corner of his eyes. 

"— Isn't that right Sabo?"

It was too late to mask his annoyance, the others looked to where Sabo was staring at. Sanji was the first one to react after more than a minute of silence and no one moved around. They were waiting for someone or something, do or just explain. 

"Okay first off, Luffy and no he didn't let— he wasn't conspiring or anything. I told all of you didn't I? I shouldn't be even reasoning to all of you anyway." Sanji finishes it off by crossing his arms and hiding the offending item.

They looked at him with indifference, Sanji was feeling light-headed as they just kept staring at him. Finally agreeing to himself just to leave them here.

He tried to tell them he really did. He was caught red handed like a child getting caught from the cookie jar. 

Specially that child was Sanji and Ace's ex stuff in his room was the cookie from the cookie jar.

Leaving them in his room, before he does that he stays at the doorway for a second and starts uttering his words, embarrassed at how he sounds like a baby making its first talk.

"Just go Sanji." Ace breathed out, holding his anger Sanji supposes.

So he did.

  
  


They heard Usopp shouting outside for Sanji's stupid manners and made him apologies for his words.

They let out a huge sigh and looked at each other, they were trying their damn hardest not to look at Sanji's sad blue eyes. Expressive eyes that held everything to them, unlike his brothers Sanji wore his heart on his sleeves. The kindness he held with warm comfort as he looked at you with a smile, and God paired it with his mouth-watering food. 

His eyes are just so full.

Full of feelings, emotions, secrets, and Sanji doesn't know it stirs them into something that can't put it into words. You can just get lost in those eyes, Sanji revealing too much and too less for them. You need permission and yet you don't have to.

It might be their burning desire the untouched emotions and conclusion, that it may or may not be love or just a good fuck.

Sabo went up to where the offending item is, picking it up he hissed. Looking at the two black haired boys, they had the same disgusted face.

"I thought you got rid of this one? Dating her wasn't enough?"

"I did, didn't think she'd do it. She did tell me she loved Sanji first," Ace stops and reluctantly asked, "Did they?" 

"No, Zoro was doing his job."

They stayed in silence.

"The two of them just talked about how horrible you were as a boyfriend, she even told Sanji how you fuck her." 

"Language Luffy." 

Luffy just shrugs, putting his hands behind his head then lays himself back on the bed.

They can't even do a single job at staying single, what if Sanji actually did fucked with someone. 

It be pure chaos.

"So who'll put her to rest?"

"I think it's one of our sensei's turn."

* * *

  
  
  


"So you're telling me, after Ace dumped her ass down the drain, she went straight up to you at the culinary building crying? Not only that invading your personal space, she's trying her best to have sex with you in a room that you're sharing with her Ex's littler brother?"

Sanji slowly nodded, "If you put it that way, however she was crying. And a woman's tears shouldn't be ignored." 

"If I were you, I'd bang her."

"You're not helping!"

Shakuyaku watched the customers tease her part-time chef in her bar, wearing the uniform at his friend's shop. With the 'man skirt' he keeps excusing himself with, it’s more like a sexy fruit-slash-santa's helper. 

"What are you even supposed to be Blackleg-chan?" She asked the boy who was kicking the bullies on their seats and making them fall.

"Oh thank you for that wonderful question." He asked lively while kicking a man's face for calling him under his breath 'kiss ass', "Nami-swan— my dearest friend and me, her knight in shining armor, made this with her delicate and creative hands." 

He twirls around to emphasize the clothes, making the other customers more interested in the blonde boy. 

Sanji wasn't sure but he felt the whole bar's atmosphere just died out, he ignored most of it as Shakuyaku's remarks about the outfit. It was puffy and red, the only fruity about it was the boy's vibrant personality.

Shakuyaku glanced at the person who entered the bar, he was being accompanied with some of the government dogs.

"I'll be back a sec, Blackleg-chan. Keep the drools off the tables, okay?" Shwalking around the market with balloon bubbles with their bought items inside it. 

He watched the beautiful lady walk away, with eyes full of hearts and happily played with the lollipop on his mouth. 

Taking over the bar, he finally noticed the commotion and felt he should've followed Shakuyaku-san and just closed the bar. 

He was finally getting fired, and maybe got an ear full from his mama and Ichiji. With manners and professional work, he greeted them and asked what beverage they'd love to drink.

Sanji started sweating, their staring was intense. He wasn't sure if they recognized him yet, Luffy and the others weren't causing trouble that much in school. It was Luffy's only second year there he supposed. 

He couldn't stop the edge of his lips quirking up as he remembered the three idiotic boys and Nami-swan welcoming him, it happened too fast for him but it was the worth clashing waves.

" _Ahem_."

Sanji turned around to see the two men looking at him with stern faces, he rolled his eyes and finished their orders.

"So what'ya want? Shakuyaku-san isn't here and I'm just spotting her." He said as he handed them their beverage, turning his back to them he internally composed himself "So if you want something from her you should go through me first."

"Cute, but that's not what we came here for." 

As soon Sanji turned around, the guy with a manila envelope held up the object and threw it on the counter.

"We want you to answer us truthfully and no lies. We know when a cute boy like you decides to disobey."

Well he almost physically gag his shit inside and outside of his system. Even his partner cringed and scooted a bit away from the pervert.

Not even making eye contact at him, he took the envelope and opened it. First thing he saw was Luffy's image. The distinguishable grinning face, with his all famous scar he got, and his lucky straw hat.

Blank face, he raised his one eyebrow at the more non problematic partner and was relieved when Sanji was asking him.

"We received information that you've been associating with this kind of person, may I ask what you are to them?" He puts a huge amount of tip at the tip jar near him, taking his order he glances down and swirls his drink around.

Sanji for now ignored the question and took the last photo, not even hiding his disgust, he calmly put the envelope down and took a cigarette from his Santa hat that was tucked neatly with his lighter. 

The two men watched the boy lighting himself a cigarette, entranced at the smoke as well at Sanji's movement as he was ordered by some other customer. Not leaving their gazes, the two men with their poorly hidden lingering looks got interrupted by a large man with a scar on his left eye vertically to the corner of his mouth. Putting his intimidating huge axe on his side, he nodded his greeting and called Sanji.

"Could you bring out my order about uncle's food? Shakuyaku-san told me to pick it up right now." 

Sanji complied.

  
  
  


"Sentomaru-san! What are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now—"

Two men quickly got off their seats, bowing in a ninety-degree angle and stood up straight to look at their Superior's eyes.

"The— Is there something from the headquarters?"

Sentomaru sighed through his nose, "Both of you stop this plan of yours, my men are already on their way to arrest this leader of yours." He tightened his grip to show intimidation.

It worked.

  
  
  


"So they aren't yours?"

"No they aren't. I'd know when someone's new to my station, men are going off and on here. This district is quite full of Kazuko."

"You mean nobles?"

Sentomura looked at the boy who's focused at his job, the kid who's friends with the straw-hat. He gave them his respect as they're not what he seemed. He encountered them not too long ago at the same place. He gave them the benefit of the doubt with how childish they are and the semblance.

"Yes, Kuma's been with them and I've been with Vegapunk, the leading scientist of our defense and offense in this country." 

Then he started talking and explaining to him the ins and outs of the system of the rich and the governance of Japan. It is not because he does not value his position and he keeps entitlement to have the tightest mouth— he willingly answers them for he claims its a freedom of speech and not something that the boy was curious about as he stops his work and listens to him closely. His eyes shine with interest, the attentiveness the blonde boy shows with little snacks he makes in and out of the back. Forgetting—

He completely got side-track.

Sentomura got up quickly at his seat, took the order and bid Sanji good-bye and thanked him for the food.

  
  
  


Sanji watched the man go and waved at him, he cleaned up the counter stacking the plates then went inside to wash it in the sink. About to go inside, at the corner of his eye he saw the axe from Sentomaru-san. Staring at it for a while, he decided to ignore it and did his job.

"He'll get it back." Shrugging his shoulders while he cleans and looks at the window from the kitchen to the bar.

"What he'll get it what back?"

Turning his face too fast got him a headache but didn't ditter his love and attraction for Shakuyaku-san. After giving her a comment of appreciation, he told her about the weapon being left at the bar.

"Oh dear, give that back to him," She said, Shakuyaku stopped Sanji's proclamation "Oh and I'd love you to put this on for me. Let's say it's my gift for this festive holiday." She lifts up the brown bag from her hands, chuckling at the boy's confused face. 

"Don't worry you don't have to wear it yet, but I do want you to wear this.”

She took out the makeup from the paper bag, looking at Sanji’s sweating face and rigged posture. “Oh Sanji-chan it’s only make-up.” 

Sanji didn’t like the chuckle on her last part.

* * *

  
  


“You’re gay now?”

“Your face’s gay, with that edgy daddy issue clown make-up.”

“You’re wearing make-up too you dumb bimbo.”

“Well at least I ain’t gay.”

“Didn’t know you’re still denying that pancake ass.”

Killer watched them bicker and Sanji showed off his ass in public. Declaring he isn’t gay than he refuses to think he was. Sighing and trying to stop the two idiots before it gets into public nudity and arrests them by the neighborhood police officer again. 

“Both of you stop this piss poor bitch fit and calm down.” Scolding them, putting himself between Sanji and Kidd. To distract them both, he started a conversation with Sanji to where they left off last time at a kitchen.

Killer was glad for his helmet, the boy’s personality was too bright as he talked about cooking. Wondering how a guy with such disinterest at his own same sex to be this talkative and gives you such a welcoming atmosphere.

“What’s with the festive attire?” Killer asked. Looking around to watch people buy last minute gifts, enjoying the day, and kids playing around. 

“It’s for Nami-swan’s family, helping them at their shop.”

“Isn’t that from the East Blue?”

“Yeah so?”

Killer couldn’t be bothered to argue at the boy’s nonchalant response. Sanji’s not an idiot after the boy showed his true character when he was with his other nakama when they’re trying and successfully being the hero of some person's dilemma. 

He’d be too powerful if he wasn’t the person he was today. 

A boy who can cook like it came from some deity’s hands, with his beautiful features, powerful kicks, and not won’t embarrass himself because of someone who has boobs and a vagina? Yeah he’d be a powerful man. 

Killer without thinking patted the boy’s head and was grateful for the boy’s kindness and overly idiotic dedication for his female friend. 

“Where the fuck are we delivering this heavy shit minx?” Kidd asked Sanji.

“Just the station.”

“Station what?”

“Police Station.” 

Killer took Kidd’s shoulder, gripping it tightly to warn him about his obnoxious attitude. The two of them weren't really the poileas favorite good model of a citizen, Kidd tried his hardest to lay low for a while from their last encounter to some small group at their turf. Killer took most of the damage control as always, his last kill very much unsatisfying too but their job isn’t always gonna be some turf battles.

They do have some sob story but that won’t do anything for them and their dream. Last time someone talked wrongly about it they just killed them at knifepoint and for Eustass Kidd, it was too brutal and comically outlandish fight. 

Kidd only clicked his tongue, adjusting the weapon at his shoulder. 

“This ain’t free service got it.”

“Sure I’d think of something, don't you worry.” 

“How about you cook us something for a day?” Eustass cackled.

Realizing he didn't get any answers, he looked at them then he realized it got them an idea that Eustass will surely regret it.

And it's not about the blonde's cooking.

He should’ve been more direct to these idiots.

  
  
  


They got completely distracted, Eustass can't say no to them either. 

They're at the island's shopping district, but in a more tent aesthetic kind of market. It was unique and nifty in its own varieties of food, walking around the market with balloon bubbles with their bought items inside it, how they use bubbles makes it more different than at the country's modern district.

So here they are, Eustass looking for a brawl or something. Just not standing idly as the two blonde's talk about which fruit is more ripped but in the end they choose to buy two of it. 

"Sanji look at this, you can make some cuisines out of this."

"You're right but we should also make something for you as well. With that helmet of yours." As he pats the man's helmet with his free hand. His other hand was holding the paper bag pasta, with a small smirk on his face. Killer only nodded dumbly. Kidd was sure his dumb friend blushed at how thoughtful straw-hat's cook was. 

"How about you? You're the one who thought of this." Sanji looked at him, "here how about some cabbage? Let's make them into cabbage rolls." Sanji smiled at him. 

Kidd wasn't sure if he knew or just observant. 

"Oh fuck me." Eustass slowly grumbled.

  
  
  


Sanji steadies the bag from Shakuyaku-san and their bought items, he was still looking around as the Killer and Kidd argue about something he doesn't really give a shit. 

He called out to them about him looking for something that caught his attention, expected at getting ignored he just went his merry way.

Standing in front of an antique stall with different jewelry and decorations at the table he watched some of it shine in the sunlight, looking a bit more around he saw the one he was looking for and was about to grab it but a slender porcelain hand caught it first.

Sanji was about to gently argue and beg for the beautiful woman to give it to him when he saw a very familiar face.

"Maman!"

Sanji watched his mother quickly covering herself with the scarf and her expensive huge sunglasses that he recognized as a gift from his father. 

"Who is this Maman you speak of," reasons herself "I am just merely a lady who buys stuff here." As she looks around nervously holding some figurines at the stall.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for my outburst earlier," Cheekily said as he bows down and watched his mother clench her scarf even further but can see the corners of her mouth rise up. "However I would like to have that jewerly you're holding. You see, my Maman would love that necklace for she has been my dearest mother and I would wish to make her happy for this holiday." Giving her the most puppy dog eyes he can muster up.

Sanji watched her mother get teared up, smiling at how sentimental she was.

"My baby's such a kind-hearted boy." She exclaims. Opening her arms and flings herself to her son's awaiting hug. "I raised you so so well! Oh my other babies as well." She continued.

Sanji chuckled at her, telling her about him buying the jewelry for her and Reiju. 

"What about your brothers and to my Anata?"

"They could just rot in—” He stopped himself, feeling his mother's glare at him he sighed and continued "I will don't worry Maman."

Sanji watched Sora nod happily, calling Époni through her phone that she got from her puzzling winter dress pockets. Not gonna question her taste in fashion.

"—Oh and get the emergency coat from the car, my baby's wearing a very questionable outfit in the middle of Christmas Eve. I—yes yes I don't want to discourage him," She gave him a glance and looked back at her phone. "He's my sensitive boy."

"Maman stop it." He laughed awkwardly, forgetting he was in Nami's assigned outfit for their shop. Looking at the stall's clock he still got time before they opened their shop. Their shop consists of the most famous best-selling tangerines, so they needed extra help so Sanji volunteered. He can't wait to see his in-law, Nami tells him helping them will give him the privilege to take her on a date.

"Sanji dearie, you're drooling," Sora said as she took a tissue from her purse and pressed it at the corner of Sanji's mouth and to his chin. "Take your friends too, I'm sure they would like to get something to eat."

Sanji got confused until he realized he had company, looking around to see if the two huge men with a huge axe and groceries were still bickering.

Only to learn Killer and Kidd left him.

"I hope to Kami their future date food will be their least favorite food." Cursing under his breath, he turned around to tell her mother about his so-called 'friends' left him.

"Oh shame, maybe next time then." She expressed hopefully, "When will you introduce me to them?” She asked.

"Maybe soon **_Mon mére_ **."

  
  


Sanji's movements were swift as he served more people with a bag of goodies. Glancing to his mother— who was crying over some child tearing up because it got hurt by falling down on its feet. Époni was calming the two cry babies and giving them his Tangerine pudding, Sanji looked away to continue his job. 

"Nami told me you were from the Sabaody, how did you get here so fast?" A young woman went up to his side as he gave the old ladies their orders and waved them good-bye. 

Sanji looked at Nojiko and greeted her gleefully, her light blue hair waves lightly as she moved around, her tanned skin contrasting with today's season. The level-headed of the sisters ;and the one taking care of the store while their mother's at her job. 

Showing off her tattoos with her outfit— a tube top with puffy white wool on the chest, dark green jeans and low heel sandals. With her iconic red ribbon tied on her hair, her beauty never fading like the moonlight softly into winter's darkness.

"Oh you know, the Vinsmokes—not that I'm like them or associated with them." Sanji poorly explained. " It's complicated Nojiko-san." He sighed in defeat.

Nojiko chuckled at him, "family can be quite a handful, blood related or not family is still family. You gotta be understanding," She said as she never looks away from her basket full of fruits. "Thanks for looking out for my sister." She pats his shoulder and left.

"Of course I'll continue to be the loving in-law that your family deserves Nojiko-swan!" 

"Don't push it." Sending him one last glare, she left him to do her job.

  
  


"Hello Sora-san, pleasure to finally meet you, Sanji-kun rarely tells us about his family."

"Bu—but Nami-swan you never ask— Eep!" His 'manly' shriek was cut off when his mother and Nami-swan looked at him and had that dangerous aura. Making a zipping-of-lips gesture, he slumped down on his seat and looked at the car window.

He mutes down the two beautiful ladies and thinks about something else besides boobs.

Playing with his lollipop that he got from Nami-swan, he was about to doze off when his phone buzzed. And coincidentally, Nami's phone as well.

That only means one thing.

"Those idiots." Nami and Sanji said simultaneously.

"What seems to be the problem Sanji." Sora asked.

"Nothing to worry about Sora-san, Sanji-kun and I will handle it."

"Just my friends Maman, we'll be going back to the Sabaody instead taking you back home."

"Friends?"

Oh he shouldn't have said that.

  
  
  
  
  


As they got outside the car the first thing happened was Sanji blocking a man that was flying towards them with his kick.

"Maman get inside now."

"But I want to see my Sanji-chan's friends." She pouts.

Sanji tries to reason out to his mother but it was hopeless, he knows his mother too well. That determination with her strong personality won't be dejected that easily.

So here he was trying his hardest to find his idiotic friends while saving and trying to protect his mother and Nami from danger.

He sensed that he was close to the battlefield, he pulled Nami and Sora at the side of a now abandoned building and told them both to keep quiet and keep their identity discreet.

Leaving them, he was now finally at the center of it all. Watching every officer tackling Eustass and Luffy down, while Law dodges their attacks. He couldn't believe what was happening, how could—

Of fucking course, why was he even surprised and questioning the reason. 

Luffy's here.

Sanji started running towards them, he wasn't really sure who he'd attack first, maybe his boss first then the other two. Or he can just attack the officers or reason out with them, that the three idiots were bragging dicks of who's stronger who.

"Hey you! You shouldn't be here—" The officer didn't even finish his sentence when Sanji's shoe connects at the man's face. Sending him to his other companions, alerting them to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"You scared me, the fuck am I supposed to do?" 

"Attack him now!"

A group of officers charged him with swords and guns, dodging every single hit and rain of bullets by hiding in one of the buildings then attacking them as they try to reload while with swords he attacked them on point. 

Some lucky bastards got lucky with their attacks slicing through his clothes, but not lucky enough to get blood out of it. 

Looking around the perimeter, deciding his fight was done he started running again but was stop with his teacher blocking him. Kuma stood twenty-two ft up, with his book on his hand and the intimidating paw on his palm. He must've witnessed his fight with the officers, but they just stood there and Sanji anxiously waited for what's about to happen to him.

"Are you okay?”

Miss?!

Why the fuck woul—

"Oh yes, me and my sister are all fine and dandy. We're just going to be on our way Mr. Bear-san." A calm cheery voice was heard from his side. 

"Let's go, we don't want the officers to get disturb." Sora calmly took his damaged sleeve from his coat and dragged him away. 

As soon as the coast was clear, Sora took a huge sigh and looked at him. 

"We almost got caught." She nervously said with tears in her eyes. 

"Maman! Didn't I tell you to stay there? Where is safe." Stressing the last part. Sora was about to burst into tears, she was holding it like a champ though so there goes Sanji's anger.

"Okay maman, here's the plan. You just stay by my side and—” sanji couldn't even finish his sentence as he got tackled by someone. Or a fluffy hear in an orange jumper.

"Sanji! You gotta help us, I'm so glad to see you." Bepo cries out.

Sanji couldn't catch a break.

  
  
  
  


"Shishishishishi~ Just in time Sanji let's beat them up." Luffy shouted.

"Oh that guy." Zoro nonchalantly says, but his eyes say otherwise He stopped his stances for a while and looked at him with concern.”Wait isn't that—” 

Of course Sanji was too distracted at a woman's presence.

"Bonney-chan! Nami-swan! Why are the both of you with that brute? I've come here to save you!" He exclaimed.

"Sanji, that's not important right now, all of them are here. If you can just take away your troubling friends, then will stay away too." Bepo reasons out.

"Okay, you distract the idiots and I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay I'll do th—” Bepo punches Sanji's head and says, "As if I'll do everything."

"Why are they even fighting for?"

"Some of the others were ordered to take back Sentomura's axe back. Others were wanted, and your nakama wanted to join in." Bepo sweat dropped at the end.

Of course.

"But i think your sister's already took care of the job."

"What are you talking about?"

Sanji should've seen this coming as he was holding his laughter down. Watching them on their knees as his mother and Nami-swan nagging them about the fight and misunderstanding, and in luffy's case being a complete idiot.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Because of that Luffy just decided it would be best to have a Christmas party.

And here they are one of Festa's islands, with the decorated Christmas theme of the island. 

Luffy called it winter island.

"Sanji-san let's get inside, your nakama's waiting."

Oh did he mention he was once again got a date from his loving father's business partners son? No? Well either was he. Sanji couldn't find the right words to his mother. Neither was she and Reiju as they got out of the ship, with their beautiful presence and the ugly one looking like a sore thumb.

Maybe he's bitter and not gay, oh he's definitely not the latter. Like how can that shitty worthless good for nothing father of his let this happen. 

Oh wait, the New Year's gala is coming. 

Back to the future punching bag and breaking the man's heart, he's actually not that ugly. Compared to the others, he's decent enough. With enough muscle here and there.

Not like he's a size queen.

Again, not gay.

Speaking of others, his nakama were on high alert as the man with no name— he does but he wasn't giving a brick ton of shit, greeted them with a friendly smile and gave them each other's gifts. 

"Ain't that too early? Half of the guests aren't even here." Sanji asked the man that was a bit taller than him.

They were seated at a comfy couch near a fireplace of the huge wooden lodge mansion, Luffy's relatives were already taking care of their brought home cooked food. The group's family and Vivi's family were also here. Sanji greeted them along with the others, as he was greeting them he couldn't stop thinking about his friend's behavior. To be specific the guys.

They weren't the touchy feely friends he was used to. Zoro wasn't giving him the glance slash glare, Luffy wasn't bugging him every minute about food, well the women were taking care of it. Maybe he'll help, forcing himself because he badly wants to arrange the food. Food is art as he says to everyone when he doesn't want to be disturb and the ladies talking to about his cooking. 

Ace wasn't hugging him from the back, Sabo still seemed to be his usual self. But when they make eye contact he frowns like he did something wrong. Did he though? He wasn't really doing anything particularly wrong, he was told to keep his date with him at the living room, with the others playing board games and having a competition of who has the most amazing Christmas decoration.

So what gives?

Oh his date was telling him something

"—And first impressions last. I really would like to know you and the others better." He said, glancing at Sanji's friends. Sanji couldn't feel more disappointed at them for how easily swayed they were.

This guy's good, he knew exactly what their interests are.

"It's that how you win your cases? Bribery?" Sanji snickered.

"Maybe so, is it working?”

"Well it works, but not for me though. If no one told you yet I don't get impressed easily." Making a hand gesture about it, making his date chuckle at him. That earns him a blush.

No homo, the guy's pretty to look at.

"Ahem."

Both of them look up to see Law with a Christmas hat on and a frown. He was in a festive get up, Sanji's positive that he was in a matching attire with the Donxiquote brothers. And he was right as soon the Donquixote family and Law's family were here. 

"Really matching outfit?” Sanji teasingly said to his frowning friend.

"Get off him." Law threatens the man that was close to Sanji. The nerve of these two, what's more shocking is the others letting this happen. Looking around to see if anyone of them has the brain to look out for the chef.

_For once they're using the organ inside their thick headed skulls._

They’re looking out for their chef which was good. 

  
  


"If you're going to get your man you have to forcefully take his hand and marry him," A large man in a hideous Christmas sweater walks by with a box of alcohol, "Cage him and put him on a leash even." Loosely said.

"Brother stop with that horrendous advice," Another large man followed the huge blonde man with glasses, Also carrying a box full of beverages and not alcohol. "And your date looks decent on the eyes." Corazon said with his compliment making some of the people inside laugh and chuckle.

Sanji's date looks at them unaffected, "This seat is for two people only. And besides—" he places his face at Sanji's neck, nuzzling his face there he then looks at the angry man with confidence, "I'm quite content." He lovingly sighed at the end. Feeling Sanji's skin rise up.

Oh he's dead.

  
  
  


More guests have come and the games and alcohol were piling up and heated as one of them gets more competitive and drunk.

Sanji sighed, he was outside the mansion. Watching the night snow fall down, raising his hands to feel the snow melt on his palm.

His date was still getting beat up at everyone's games and wasn't surprised that everyone wanted to show off. He was a nice man, but boring. He's great with his words but he only think of himself rather than them both. Sanji's young, he can choose someone he loves, is it because he's ugly? The ladies' reassurance was helpful but it's very different at the other department.

"Hey mochi, do you think I'm ugly?"

No one answered for a minute.

"No you're not." He heard it from the corner of the wall. "Your observation is getting quite powerful."

"Yeah yeah, thanks." His half forgotten smoke falls down, as he grits his teeth.

"Is it your brothers again?”

"No, just thinking of something."

An understanding hum was his reply.

"No homo, can I ride that dick of yours. Like imagine me riding that thing, and we both know you ain’t short at that department."

"That will not break my senses Sanji."

"I know, we ain't gay got that. But can you imagine, me—poor little ol me with my little ol ass getting fuck—"

The door from his back cracked open. 

"Inside. **Now**." Zoro ordered. "You damn stupid cook."

"What is it now? Did you finally broke my date?" 

"No but I might break that mouth of yours."

"With your _swords_?" 

"Shut. Up."  
  


* * *

  
  


"Do I look ugly?"

Ichiji watched his two young brothers look at their other brother, apparently having self issues. 

"Come again?"

"The unwanted child asked if he was the ugly one in the quadruplets." Niji laughs maniacally as he tries to fix his tie for the party later. He clicked his tongue, giving up. He went up to bend down at Sanji's level, making his younger brother tie it for him.

They were as per usual got invited from father's company in France. Nothing grand nor simple, it was in-between of Ichiji's amusement and Yonji's state of wanting to bash his head against the wall of how boring it was for the three of them.

Except for the oldest.

"Shut up Niji just ignore his bitch fit will you," Yonji leans on his elbows as he watches Sanji helping his older brother, "Is this because of that date of yours? Want me to beat him up?"

"Don't touch him," 

"Protecting him now?" Niji snarled back, his little brother didn't back down, in fact they've been glaring non stop for the last couple of minutes with their forehead touching each other.

"Stop that, the both of you." Ichiji level-headedly and calmly removed the two hot-headed boys.

Sanji felt strong fingers, controlled touches from Ichiji, nervously looking up to see his eyes behind those glasses. Two of his fingers stayed at the side of his neck.

"I just don't want to be in a relationship, I hate to be the throw-away." He blurted out.

"Do you want Reiju?"

"No! Of course not, Maman said to protect her at all cost."

"Oh please, we should be protecting ourselves." Niji rolled his tongue, mocking them. Crossing his arms he ordered the awaiting maid by the door to get something to drink. 

Yonji nodded approvingly, "So what's bothering you then?"

Ichiji stops Sanji from answering by fixing his hair and dwarfing him by his pampering, "If you don't want to, then so be it. You can even stay single, Yonji can get someone father did say he has the meritorious probability to have an off-spring with—"

"Woman holds the babies, it's their genetics that matte—”

"Not to worry, father can—"

"But I don't want a woman to force herself or be forced by all of you." 

"Then that's for future problems hm?"

Sanji only sighed, letting his head fall at his brother's shoulder.

"I hate all of you."

"Ditto."

"Same."

Ichiji can feel a head-ache coming, how can they be so illiterate with all the extra curricular, training, tutoring, and father's disciplines.

It baffles him.

  
  
  


"Hello my oldest akachan." Sora said as she places both of hands at each of Ichiji's cheek.

"Good evening mother." He replied back.

"No kiss on the cheek means I did something bad again and you want me to fix it?"

Ichiji doesn't see his mother as a queen nor a pawn, he saw her as an opponent. Perplexed at how she plays the game, with artful of dissembling sincerity and honesty. Her principles were comfortably self-contradictory that it's maddening him. 

"Just don't intrude at Sanji's love life mother." Frowning at her as he leans at her touch, making him feel trapped and fooled.

"Oh just love him and give me grandchildren." She giggles. Ichiji's forces the warm feeling on his cheeks down, mother must've saw it that it made her giggle more and kiss him on the cheek.

"Happy New Year mother." Ichiji replied, the only thing that comes into his mind after what his mother said. 

What a troubling opponent. Unlike his brother's friends and potential love affairs. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.
> 
> I know im late, but hear me out. I present to you a bonus chapter, MybohemianBird this is my gift for you, the KatakurixSanji moment and JellyKitty this is yours, the brother moment. 
> 
> You're welcome. *evil laugh* 
> 
> My friend wanted to see my 'social perception' to Sanji's family. I loved the story about donutsandcoffe's story: sic itur ad astra. I loved the (sorry for assuming your gender) character study so yeah. This is basically a gift and not because I forgot that I should be updating this every month (For my own discipline and not because im getting pressured).
> 
> I love you all and thank you for enjoying my stories and supporting it *mwuah*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Special Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054353) by [Yamgeta1406](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406)




End file.
